


A Double Dose of Trouble

by Stacysmash



Series: Vampires and Werewolves and Giants, Oh my! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi x Kaori background, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Oisuga - Freeform, Daichi's oblivious as usual, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm pretty sure there's not a hint of angst in this whole thing, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU integrating supernatural creatures into society, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smutty humor, So much snuggling, Supernatural Elements, Yukie x Shimizu background, a little angst might be settling in, everything is always consensual, possibly AoTeru??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi works for the MSA, the Ministry of Supernatural Affairs. There he helps integrate all races of supernatural origin into human society, but it's no easy task. Especially when he lives with one werewolf and one vampire at the same time, who will go to any length to make it known that Daichi belongs to them. Though Daichi's adorably oblivious as usual to their advances, he finally begins to realize they mean the same to him as he does to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first polyamory (I don't count threesomes), and also working with vampires and werewolves. I hope you enjoy it!

Daichi was getting a throbbing headache, but luckily it was almost the end of his shift. He glanced up from his computer screen at the fidgety man across from him, hearing the _thunk_ of his tail against the chair he was sitting in. When Terushima Yuuji first walked into his office an hour ago, it was with cool indifference and a complete underestimation of Daichi. The entire time they’ve been trapped in the tight room, he tried to get under Daichi’s skin to no avail, and soon his attitude changed from a haughty cat to an adoring puppy.

Daichi set his mouth in a tight line and kept working on the application; he hated leaving work unfinished and refused to pawn the excitable werewolf on anyone else. Daichi worked for the Ministry of Supernatural Affairs, a branch of the government that aided in assimilating creatures of all races and abilities into society. Most of the teams that made up the MSA had descended from ancient vampire hunter clans, priesthoods, and other groups that did everything they could to protect innocent civilians from harm. Daichi himself was a part of a long bloodline of vampire hunters, but he counted himself lucky that he lived in a time where vampires and humans were willing to work together and compromise.

The MSA had only been established a few years ago, and though it was rather chaotic in the beginning they were finally beginning to work out the kinks. A new dorm had just been built where the creatures could learn to adapt to human society and have the support of counselors and their own kind nearby. Before the dorm was built, however, the workers themselves housed some of the first supernatural creatures who came forward. Because of the high demand and shortage of capable agents, Daichi had to house _two_ such creatures instead of one and had been living with them for an entire year. It was for that reason there was nothing Terushima could do to make Daichi snap… or so he thought.

His typing was interrupted when a werewolf with a bright, blonde undercut hopped over the desk and landed right in Daichi’s lap.

“Sawamura-saaaaaan, why are you ignoring me?” Terushima teased, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck as his eyes flickered across Daichi’s broad shoulders. Daichi clenched his jaw as his temper rose above the maximum level his self-control could handle. He knew werewolves tended to be overly affectionate, particularly with people they trusted. The fact that Terushima was on his lap proved he was ready to trust Daichi as his agent, so he needed to keep his cool in order to not betray that trust.

“Get back… in your chair,” Daichi said in a commanding voice, giving direct eye contact to enforce his seriousness. Terushima wilted under his gaze as brown, fuzzy ears pricked out of his hair, folding back in deference.

“Can’t I, just—” He whined, easing his face toward Daichi’s neck as he sniffed his scent. Daichi planted his palm against Terushima’s face, not letting him go any further.

“No, get back in your seat, Terushima.”

“Hmph, who is that I smell on you anyways? You have a lover already?” Terushima asked as he reluctantly shuffled back around Daichi’s desk and plopped into his chair.

“Not at the moment, just two roommates.”

“Just roommates? Hmm, that’s not what it smells like.”

Daichi ignored the implication and get back to work. Despite what it may have seemed, Daichi had a lot of affection for the many supernatural races. A part of him wished he had enough time to give them all the attention they craved, but between his work during the day and his possessive roommates, he was entirely spent.

 _Maybe I should shower before going home_ , He thought, knowing they would instantly be able to smell Terushima on him. He shrugged off the thought, already exhausted and just wanting to get home and cook dinner. If they were upset, he’ll just explain it to them. It’s not like they were his lovers as Terushima had implied.

Ten minutes later he was crossing the bridge between the main building and the dorms, Terushima skipping beside him and jerking his head around with wide, dancing eyes.

“Your room is C12, and you’ll have a roommate. He’s a giant, so he may take up a lot of space.”

“A giant?!” Terushima yelled, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Daichi rolled his eyes though an amused grin spread across his face.

“Yeah, he’s not fully grown yet. He’s about your age I think, so I hope you’ll try and get along with him.”

When they reached C12, Daichi gave a knock before entering. The only sound within was a deep grunt, but Daichi knew that was as good an answer as he could expect. He opened it and gave the giant with nearly white hair a polite smile.

“Aone, I have a new roommate for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

The giant stood and gave him a nod. He was never one to show much emotion, a part of which might be attributed to his lack of eyebrows. Daichi turned to the werewolf next to him who looked absolutely delighted as he gaped at his new roommate. Before Daichi could stop him, he rushed into the room and gripped his hands into Aone’s shirt, reaching as high as he could to sniff his skin. Aone looked blinked down at the werewolf, and to Daichi’s astonishment he saw a slight upturn of Aone’s lips as he patted Terushima’s head.

“Um, great. Well, I’ll leave you two to get acquainted. You guys have my number if there are any issues, and there’s always someone here if it’s urgent. Remember, fighting is prohibited!”

“Got it, thanks Sawamura-san!” Terushima called over his shoulder and went back to nuzzling against his new roommate.

Daichi chuckled as he made his way to clock out and then to the staff locker room. It was emptier than usual, which meant either everyone was working later than him or had snuck away on time to enjoy their weekend. The only other person there was his best friend, Sugawara, who smiled at him warmly as he entered.

“Long day?” He chuckled, and Daichi snorted.

“Yeah, but not too bad.”

He noticed that Suga’s hair was still damp from his shower as he pulled a fresh T-shirt over his head. Daichi barely caught a glimpse of two healed fang marks against his pale throat. He ignored it and opened his own locker next to Suga’s; it was normal for their team to sport those marks, at least those that hosted a vampire. Daichi had a set of his own marks, though considerably less noticeable with his darker skin tone.

“Hey, Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Daichi glanced at his friend, on guard from the nervous tone that was very unlike Suga.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… Kuroo feeds off you every day, right?”

“Yes.”

“Does it ever make you uncomfortable?”

“No, he’s very polite about it. If you mean does it feel shameful, it never really has. You know my family has been voluntarily feeding civilized vampires for generations to keep the peace, so it was never a big deal in my family.”

“I see.”

“Suga, is Oikawa treating you badly?”

“No! It’s not like that!” He said quickly, finally meeting Daichi’s eye. “He’s very gentle when he does it, but… obviously he’s been doing it for a while now since he moved in and it’s changing?”

Daichi frowned, wondering where Suga was going with it. “Changing how? You can tell me.”

Suga pressed his lips together as his eyes drifted away from Daichi, his cheeks beginning to blossom pink. “It’s beginning to feel more intimate. I know in the past vampires would use seduction as part of the feeding process, and though it wasn’t like that at first, it almost feels like we’re making love when he feeds off me. It’s crazy, because we’ve never kissed or anything, it just feels exciting and personal when he puts his mouth on me.”

Daichi watched as Suga’s demeanor changed from nervous to almost dazed as he spoke of Oikawa’s feeding ritual. He was worried Suga was right and perhaps Oikawa was using old techniques to influence his friend’s libido, but it seemed different than that. Suga probably wouldn’t be so aware of it if he had, and Daichi thought for a moment about his own experience.

Kuroo Tetsurou was one of Daichi’s roommates, a vampire who was integral at orchestrating the entire assimilation of vampires into modern society. Daichi always felt he hardly needed watching, living for years with respectability, but Kuroo never complained about shacking up with Daichi and their other roommate. Like he had told Suga, Kuroo was polite when feeding from him, but as he mentally reminisced about the actual process he could feel his own heart beating faster in his chest.

He knew Kuroo could be considered dangerous, but sometimes his cool demeanor and sly, teasing words would mask that fact. It wasn’t until he was leaning into Daichi’s space with his eyes glittering with hunger that he felt the predatory instinct switch on in the other man. And feeling those soft lips grin against his skin as he pressed little kisses before his fangs sunk in; Daichi told him he didn’t need to do that, but Kuroo always insisted. It made Daichi feel more like a treasure than an easy meal.

Daichi coughed in his hand, pulling his focus back to his friend and mentally waving away his eagerness to get on with his usual evening activities.

“I don’t know, Suga. It may just be natural; after all, he’s pressed against you, his mouth in a vulnerable area of your body. You’ve established that trust with him long ago, I’m sure it’s normal for it to eventually feel intimate, you know?”

The creases in Suga’s forehead smoothed and he gave Daichi a satisfied nod. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Anyways, don’t be afraid to talk to him about it. I’m not the brightest when it comes to relationships, but I can see Oikawa cares about you. I’m sure he’ll listen, and if not the trial period is nearly over and he’ll be out on his own.”

Suga winced at the reminder, and Daichi kept his smirk down. He would bet money that Oikawa wouldn’t be moving out any time soon.

“Thanks, Daichi. I better get going. You too, isn’t Bokuto’s shift over?”

Daichi checked his watch and gasped. “Shit, yeah. See ya!”

He grabbed the rest of his stuff, shoved it into his duffle and slammed his locker shut. With as quick a pace as he could manage without full-out running, Daichi made his way to the bottom floor where the MSA childcare center was held. He slipped into the lobby of the center and gave Tanaka Saeko an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Saeko-san. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Nonsense, he’s our best worker! Take a look,” She said, gesturing toward the window with her bright, red lollipop.

Daichi wandered over to glance inside. There were several workers in green aprons helping the kids with their coloring or other activities. In the middle of the room was a giant heap of kids laughing, and one silver and black tail sticking out and wagging back and forth. Suddenly the heap rose with several children still clinging on and Bokuto Koutarou emerged underneath. He laughed as he rolled around, energetic yet always mindful of being gentle with the kids.

Daichi smiled fondly at the scene; he worked hard to get the Ministry to agree to employ Bokuto, and once they had it opened the door to many creatures finally getting jobs in the area and building the trust they deserved. Werewolves in particular seemed adept at caring for children, nurturing and protective behavior being instinctual to them.

On the other side of the window, Bokuto jerked his head up and began sniffing the air. His eyes locked onto Daichi and his entire body began thrumming with excitement. Behind him Saeko cackled and unlocked the door so Daichi could open it. As soon as it was wide enough for him to fit, Daichi was pounced on by his other extremely affectionate roommate.

Unlike with Terushima, a werewolf he had never met before, Daichi couldn’t help but relish in Bokuto’s embrace. He chuckled as Bokuto’s nose nuzzled into his hair, not leaving one strand unchecked. His body was warm, and his muscular arms felt protective as they wrapped Daichi tight.

Suddenly there was a deep growl in Bokuto’s chest, vibrating his skin with a menacing rumble.

“Bokuto?” Daichi asked, pulling him into the lobby and letting the room holding the children shut behind them. Bokuto raised his hands to nestle against Daichi’s cheeks, holding him in place while Bokuto’s fiery golden eyes inspected him closely.

“Who is he?” Bokuto said, his husky voice dangerously low, and it sent goosebumps down Daichi’s back.

“Who is who?”

“The wolf I smell all over you. Who is he, where is he?”

“Easy! He’s a new applicant and I was assigned as his agent.”

Bokuto’s large eyebrows furrowed even further. “He’s not staying with us, is he?”

Daichi snorted and reached his hand up to slip through the black and silver spikes, and immediately Bokuto began to relax.

“No, he’s not staying with us. I delivered him to the dorm and he has a new roommate to be affectionate with. He won’t do it again.”

“I still should speak with him.”

“Why?”

“There’s no way he didn’t smell me or Kuroo on you, he should know you’re taken.”

“I’m—what?!”

Saeko giggled from behind the counter, her lips giving off a smack as they released the lollipop. “Oh Daichi, you’re so innocent. Go on, Bokuto. Get him home and re-scent him. Lord knows what that vampire will do if he smells that other wolf on him too.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Before Daichi could protest, Bokuto whipped off his apron and tossed it to Saeko. He slid his hand against Daichi’s and pulled him out of the center with a sense of urgency in his feet.

“Bo, I told you it’s not a big deal!”’

“It is to me, you’re way too unguarded. Do you just let any old werewolf get all over you?”

“He was just trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Stopping him doesn’t require your temper to go out of control.”

Daichi opened his mouth but shut it when he realized Bokuto was right. It was more than that; he didn’t want to hurt Terushima’s feelings even if he wasn’t interested. He gave Bokuto’s hand a squeeze and pulled him back enough to slow down his pace.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I won’t let anyone do it again.”

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and looked at him. Since they were on the street, he had put away both his ears and tail, looking like a regular human. It wasn’t illegal anymore for a werewolf to wander about, but there were still humans that were cruelly discriminatory.

“Promise?”

Daichi chuckled and gave Bokuto a gentle nudge with his shoulder. “Promise.”

Bokuto beamed at him, his shoulders relaxing before turning back toward the direction of their apartment. He refused to let go of Daichi’s hand, but that was something Daichi was used to. It was difficult for the werewolf to be separated from his pack, even if they were living close by with other agents. Daichi tried his hardest to make him feel comfortable and build his trust, even if it meant abandoning any ideas he had previously about _personal space_.

The werewolf was back to his usual self the rest of the way home, enthusiastically telling Daichi about his day. They playfully argued about what to have for dinner that night, and reluctantly Daichi agreed to make something with beef. He liked it too, but he had to make a lot to satisfy both his and Bokuto’s ravenous appetites. Luckily Kuroo didn’t need any himself, his dinner came later.

As they entered the apartment, Daichi warned Bokuto to remain quiet since Kuroo was still asleep. It was something he reminded him every day, despite them all living together for nearly a year. While Daichi settled into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Bokuto lounged on the sofa, watching TV with the sound turned low. He was forbidden from entering the kitchen since he almost always broke a dish or set something on fire.

Before having roommates, Daichi didn’t mind living the life of a single bachelor. He had good friends he sometimes spent time with after work, so he never felt lonely. It wasn’t until Bokuto came into his life and spent the last hours of daylight filling his life with snuggles and laughter that he realized how less stressed he was before. He hummed a tune as he began cooking, shutting out any extraneous thoughts and enjoyed the peaceful moment. He lost track of time as the fragrant steam wafted into his face and his hands moved over the stove purely from muscle memory.

Suddenly, a set of large, nimble hands settled onto his waist and a hot breath grazed across his neck.

“Mmmmm, Sa’amuraaaa,” Kuroo purred, pressing his lips gently against his skin. Daichi gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his attempt was so weak Kuroo merely chuckled.

“You awake already?”

“Yeah, I had Bokuto draw the curtains. I like having more time with you guys in the evenings.”

Daichi smiled and continued to work. He knew vampires had it hard with only being able to move about at night. It helped companies that needed workers on a night shift but spending time with races that weren’t nocturnal was always a difficult thing.

“Why do you smell like a wolf that isn’t Bokuto?” Kuroo asked in an icy tone, his fingers digging into Daichi’s waist.

“Just a new applicant, I’m sorry I forgot to change and shower. I already promised Bo I wouldn’t let him get so close again.”

“Hm, we should talk to him.”

Daichi groaned, setting his spatula down to turn around in Kuroo’s arms. “I’ve already been through this with Bokuto, there’s no need. He was getting along fine with his roommate when I left him.”

Kuroo mouth turned up in a grin, but his eyes glittered maliciously as the light glinted off his fangs. “That’s good! But we’re still gonna have a _friendly_ chat with him. With both our scents on you he should have held a respectful distance, what he did was extremely rude.”

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed even further. “What’s with all this talk about your scents being on me?”

Kuroo’s face lit up impishly as he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back. He nuzzled down into Daichi’s neck and opened his mouth, so he could feel his sharp teeth grazing his skin. He gave Kuroo’s side a hard pinch and the vampire yelped as he flinched back.

“Don’t try and distract me. And you’re not allowed to bite until after I’ve eaten, remember?”

“I know, I was just messing with you. Anyways, it’s natural, isn’t it? We all live together, you’ve even got my mark on you,” He replied as his fingers grazed the two fang marks on Daichi’s neck.

“Yeah, but it sounds like it’s intentional.”

“Is dinner ready yet? Hey, are you guys snuggling without me?” Bokuto said, his broad shoulders sagging as his face fell.

“Here,” Daichi said as he unwrapped Kuroo’s grip on his waist and shoved him toward Bokuto. “You two can go be affectionate in the other room. I’m going to burn dinner if you don’t leave me alone.”

He turned around and narrowed his focus on the food cooking in front of him. He wasn’t expecting Kuroo to wrap his arm around him again and nuzzle against his ear.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so distracting,” He said in a low, amused voice and pressed a light kiss against his cheek. Heat flooded his cheeks as Kuroo slipped away to spend time with Bokuto while a wave of cool air drenched his body in the absence of his roommate, sending a shiver across Daichi’s back. Kuroo was a vampire, dwelling in a body that wasn’t technically alive and leaving his skin cool to the touch. Daichi often wondered then why he always felt a chill without his presence beside him.

At least without any more interruptions he could finish dinner in no time at all. As he began setting the table, a thought flickered through his mind about what Bokuto would do when he finally moved out on his own. His responsible side knew that was something he would need to discuss with Bokuto and work out a time when he could teach him basic cooking skills. But the way his stomach gripped at the thought of him leaving made him grab hold of that thought and shove it in the deep recesses of his mind where he would lose track of it in a mountain of dust.

He walked over to the kitchen doorway to call them to dinner and paused as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Kuroo was sitting on the sofa as his eyes watched the TV though he didn’t seem to be paying attention. Bokuto was stretched out on his stomach, his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist as Kuroo scratched his wolfish ears emerging from his spiked hair. Bokuto was chattering happily, telling him silly stories from watching the kids at the center. Kuroo leaned back his head and cackled at something he had said, and the sound of it made Daichi smile. In his opinion, and one he would never speak aloud, Kuroo was devastatingly handsome, irresistibly charming, and had the brayish laugh of a hyena. Daichi loved hearing it, knowing it was in moments of unguarded relaxation that Kuroo allowed himself to let loose like that.

“Come on, guys. Dinner’s ready.”

Bokuto sprang up with a blinding smile, and Daichi expected him to rush by him into the dining room eager to scarf down some food. Instead Bokuto pummeled into him, his arms holding him close so he didn’t fly backwards from the impact.

“Thanks, Sawamura,” He said into his hair, still not making any move to release him. Daichi laughed and gave him a little prod with his fist.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

Bokuto chuckled and dropped his head lower, and Daichi gasped as Bokuto licked a long, wet strip up his neck.

“Bokuto! What the hell? I’m not on the menu tonight!” Daichi grumbled as he tried to pry the werewolf off him to no avail. Kuroo snickered and gave Bokuto a tap on the shoulder.

“Come on, Big Guy. Your food’s getting cold, and I’m hungry too, you know.”

“Oh, alright.”

Kuroo joined them at the table, not because he could eat anything, but he enjoyed the conversations. He sipped on a glass of red wine to feel like he was a part of them, though it provided no sustenance and was nothing to the taste of blood. Since Bokuto and Daichi were mainly consumed with their meal, Kuroo told them about how his own work was progressing.

Kuroo was in the process of writing several history books, since he was over three hundred years old. He despised the way humanity painted some history, omitting certain aspects and glamorizing others. Even over the vast amount of years he’d lived, his memory was sharp and vivid. It all started several months ago when Kuroo had been invited to several universities for some lectures on what life was like in the last few centuries. That turned into Kuroo receiving grant money to write his perspectives and paint a more accurate view of the past. He warned that his viewpoint would be skewed since he had lived outside of human society, but everyone was still frothing at the mouth to hear his story.

Three hundred years was a long time to live, and it gave Kuroo the opportunity to have many skills, any of which would lead him to a lucrative job. It was surprising to Daichi that he chose to write and participate in academia, but he supposed Kuroo had the rest of his immortal life to work any job he wished. The mere thought of that reminded him how lonely it must be for an immortal creature to know so many people over their lifetime and to see them pass away. Well, for Kuroo maybe; many vampires still looked on humanity as sources of nourishment and nothing more and could care less if a certain one died.

“Something on your mind, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked, leaning toward him with his chin propped up on palm. “You seem a big distracted.”

“Sorry, I was listening, I always find your stories interesting. It’s just a thought popped into my head and it kind of took over.”

“What is it?”

“How much do you actually remember from the past; doesn’t it get hazy with time? I guess what I’m trying to ask is how well you’ll remember me after I die?”

The grin slid off Kuroo’s face and he blinked in surprise. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied Daichi before straightening up in his seat.

“That’s kind of a dark question for you, isn’t it? Especially while we’re eating.”

“Sorry, like I said, it just occurred to me. I didn’t upset you, did I?”

Kuroo sighed and shook his head. “No, I mean, I don’t want to think about your death. To be honest I’ll probably spend your entire life trying to convince you to come over to our side,” Kuroo teased with his grin slipping back on, but there was something in his tone that told Daichi that he wasn’t really kidding. “You know the Nekoma coven has been affiliated with the Sawamuras for a thousand years, maybe more, as well as several other families like Ukai-san’s. Whether it’s fighting against, or creating a revolutionary partnership, I remember every single one of your family members I’ve ever met. It’s fascinating seeing how different people can be in one family bloodline, and yet there are certain aspects of the Sawamuras that have carried through, like a sense of honor and duty. Considering I’m way closer to you than any of your ancestors, I’ll probably remember you better than any human that’s ever come across my path.”

“What about me?” Bokuto asked, drawing Kuroo’s eyes away from Daichi, to which he was thankful as he felt his chest grow tight.

“Of course, I’ll remember you, Beefcake,” Kuroo laughed, reaching across the table and slipping his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “You’re practically the only werewolf I can stand to be around.”

“Aww, thanks!”

Daichi snickered and stood up from the table, his hands busy as he gathered up the empty dishes.

“I can get these, you go do your thing with Kuroo,” Bokuto said, grabbing the plates from Daichi.

“Are you sure? Remember the last time when you— “

“I promise I’ll be careful! Or I’ll pay for anything I break.”

Daichi winced at Bokuto’s honest tone and felt like arguing when Kuroo’s hand slipped into his.

“Come on, he’ll be fine. He’s a big boy.”

Daichi glanced over at Bokuto’s broad back as he whistled off-key while he cheerfully scrubbed the dishes.

“Yeah, a _really_ big boy.”

They chuckled together and shuffled out of the kitchen, Daichi still holding onto Kuroo’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. Just as he reached it, Kuroo gave him a little tug to stop.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking; wouldn’t you rather do this in the bedroom?”

Like lightning, Daichi’s mind flashed back to his conversation with Suga in the locker room, about vampires using seduction techniques on their prey.

“Why?”

“Don’t get so suspicious!” Kuroo laughed, holding his hands up in defense. “I swear Sawamura, it’s like you don’t trust me after all this time. I only suggested it because sometimes you get dizzy just leaning up against the sink, and you’ll naturally be more comfortable on your bed.”

Daichi pressed his lips together and looked away. He felt bad Kuroo thought he didn’t trust him, which wasn’t the case. Perhaps it was more that he didn’t trust himself in such an intimate setting.

“I figured the bathroom would be the best, in case any blood spilled.”

Kuroo stepped forward, one arm circling around Daichi’s waist to keep him from moving away, his other hand cradling Daichi’s cheek.

“Have I ever wasted a single drop of your blood?” His voice sent another bout of shivers down Daichi’s back. It wasn’t his usual teasing tone but lower and serious, as if every drop of Daichi’s blood was precious to him. Kuroo’s gaze locked him where he stood, his heart quickening in his chest and a strange desire to shove his lips against Kuroo’s.

He wasn’t sure how long he was frozen like that, dazed under the Kuroo’s spell, but suddenly the vampire smiled softly and stepped back.

“We’ll do it wherever you’re most comfortable. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pressure you.”

Daichi blinked and shook his head. “No, you’re right. The bedroom would be easier.”

Before Kuroo could say another word, he pivoted and rushed forward into his room. He didn’t need to straighten it up or hide anything since he liked to keep his room spotless. He never used to be that clean, but Kuroo walked through his bedroom several times a day to reach his own quarters, which was the closet in Daichi’s room. Since Daichi had two roommates instead of one, the MSA granted him an extra housing fund for a luxury apartment, one with two bedrooms and abnormally large closets. His was large enough to slip a futon in, which was perfect for Kuroo’s needs.

Daichi glanced around for an alternative to the bed, but he kept his bedroom simple without any extraneous seating. He took a deep breath and went to lay down when once again Kuroo caught his hand.

“Um, would you mind changing first?”

“Why? Is my neck not exposed enough?”

“It’s not that, you’re still wearing your work clothes. I can still smell that other mutt’s stink on you,” Kuroo said, his nose scrunching in disgust. Daichi laughed but immediately began stripping off his shirt. “You know, you can just leave your clothes off for all I care— nope? Okay, forget I said anything.” Kuroo snickered when Daichi shot him a dirty look.

Daichi could feel the vampire’s eyes trailing over his skin as he searched for alternative clothes. He wasn’t put-off by how Kuroo was gazing at him, he was disturbed by how much he enjoyed it. He slipped on a tank and gym shorts and settled down on the bed, his heart already beating a little faster.

Kuroo seemed more cautious than normal, and Daichi wondered if he was doing it for his sake since he was obviously nervous. Slowly Kuroo crept over him and relaxed on top of Daichi without placing his entire weight on him, his hands slipping up to cradle Daichi’s cheeks. Daichi raised his eyes to meet Kuroo’s, feeling stunned at the softness Kuroo was exuding.

“You alright?” Kuroo asked in almost a whisper.

“Yeah, this is just different.”

“Then let me know if I make you uncomfortable,” Kuroo said seriously and began nuzzling against the side of Daichi’s face. Daichi closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing it hurts more if he’s tense. He felt Kuroo’s hot breath tickle down his neck as Kuroo’s lips began to press into his sensitive skin. The rest of Kuroo’s long limbs seemed to snake around him. Daichi wasn’t sure if it was an instinct to keep him pinned down, but Kuroo kept his hold light enough that it felt more like he was being protected.

Daichi sucked in a breath as he felt the prick against his neck, but it was over in a moment as Kuroo kept his hot mouth suctioned against his throat and began to drink. Slowly Kuroo’s hands began to wander, moving from his neck to slide down his chest. Daichi shivered as Kuroo’s long fingers gripped around the strap of his tank and pulled it down, his knuckles just grazing his nipple. Daichi’s fingers wrestled into his sheets, but he knew that wouldn’t keep them busy enough as the itch to touch Kuroo began to grow.

Kuroo’s lips made a smacking noise as he adjusted himself and Daichi felt his tongue run over his throat to pick up any loose beads of blood that trickled away. Daichi hummed in response and cringed, hoping that Kuroo didn’t hear it. Of course, he heard it, Bokuto probably heard it in the next room with his super werewolf hearing. Kuroo didn’t seem to react, thankfully, though he did feel Kuroo relaxing more of his weight onto him and _accidentally_ brushing his fingers back across his nipple.

Kuroo adjusted his body, and his leg rubbed up against Daichi and ignited a heat that spread from his lower abdomen. Daichi released the sheets and slipped one hand into Kuroo’s wild mane of hair while the other grabbed hold of his back. Kuroo tightened his full-body grip on Daichi in response, but a moment later he began to lift himself, giving a finishing lick to the two prick marks in Daichi’s neck to heal up the wound.

Daichi fluttered his eyes open and watched Kuroo straighten and run his tongue over his lips, his cheeks flushed and his eyes a red so dark they nearly looked black.

“You done already?” He asked, his voice raspy and he gave a cough to clear his throat.

“Yeah, I had more than enough. Your heart kept beating faster, and I could hardly keep up,” Kuroo said as his grin stretched up his face. Daichi frowned and looked away, feeling his face heat up from the implication. Kuroo snickered and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “No worries, I was excited too. Feeding from you on the bed is definitely superior to the bathroom.”

“It was definitely more… comfortable,” Daichi said, avoiding a few other words he could have chosen to describe the moment.

From out in the living room, they both heard a loud sigh, and they both chuckled knowing Bokuto was getting restless being left out.

“We should join him out there.”

“Or he could join us in here?” Kuroo suggested, flashing his fangs in an even wider grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at Daichi.

“And do what? Snuggle all evening?”

“I mean, that would probably be a part of it. Don’t deny that you love it, Sawamura.”

Daichi pressed his lips in a tight line, knowing he really couldn’t argue the point. Suddenly Kuroo’s expression changed, his smile falling away as his eyebrows creased together. He didn’t say anything at first, but Daichi remained silent to give him a chance to say what he wanted to. He was never the type to pressure anyone, especially those he cared deeply about.

“The trial period is almost over,” Kuroo finally said, his voice so low Daichi nearly missed what he said. He winced at the fresh reminder but bolstered his feelings for the direction the conversation was heading.

“Yeah… it is.”

“If I move out, we probably wouldn’t get to see each other nearly as much with our different schedules. That means I would have to feed off another volunteer. How would that make you feel? You don’t have to answer right away, just… think about it for a moment.”

Daichi considered it, but he immediately wanted to shove the thought away with all the other dark thoughts about the ending trial period he’d been having lately. The thought of Kuroo’s teeth sinking into someone else’s throat, their hands running through his hair, his glittering eyes mentally undressing them instead was infuriating. He clenched his jaw, trying to make sense of why he would be so possessive and couldn’t find the words to answer Kuroo.

Cool fingers stroked down his face, and meeting Kuroo’s gaze he found the vampire studying him closely.

“Would that make you angry?”

“Yes,” Daichi whispered, knowing it was no use lying to Kuroo who could see straight through him. “I would hate it.”

Kuroo’s expression softened and he gave a relieved sigh. “Now do you know how we feel when we smell a strange werewolf on you?”

Daichi’s mouth dropped open, connecting the dots of their recent behavior with his own feelings for the first time.

“I never thought about it before.”

“I didn’t think so, but you have a lot on your mind. While we’re on the subject, and you seem to be thinking clearly about it, do you mind if we have a serious talk?”

“Oh, okay. What about?” Daichi asked, his heart picking up speed as nerves fluttered in his stomach.

“Relax, it’s not a bad talk. Just a serious one. But we should call Bokuto in here for it.”

“Why don’t we just go--”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo called before Daichi could finish, and a second later their roommate burst through the door.

“You called? Hey, why does it smell sexy in here?” Bokuto whined as he scrunched up his nose. Kuroo for once looked a little sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry, I think we got a little carried away. Anyways, it’s time we had the talk.”

“What talk?”

“ _The_ talk, Bo.” Kuroo made a motion to gesture the three of them and Bokuto’s entire body straightened up with a jolt as he realized what he meant.

“Oh finally!”

“You mean you two have already discussed what we’re about to talk about?”

“Just a bit. We wanted to be on the same page when we brought it up to you.”

Daichi frowned, feeling a little left out for once but sat up on the bed to give his roommates his full attention.

“Alright, spill it.”

“Gladly!” Kuroo said and stood up next to Bokuto, clearing his throat as his entire persona changed that of a lecturer. “Sawamura, it is time we discussed the possibility of Bokuto and I staying here indefinitely after the trial period, and we will now present in a very dignified manner the reasons for which you should consider this.

First, take this werewolf next to me. In his natural habitat he was a wild beast made for ravaging towns and making off with livestock.”

“I never did that.”

“Your ancestors did. Shh, this is my speech. As we assimilate him into civilization, however, he’s obviously not ready to survive without you and I there to guide him. Yes, it means you would have to continue cooking for him but think of the benefits! Bokuto, please remove your shirt.”

Bokuto smiled widely and whipped off his T-Shirt, revealing his body that was made for an international underwear campaign.

“Bokuto is a mass of rippling muscles and uninhibited love. If you’re feeling down, he will literally squeeze the bad feelings out of you with his beefy arms,” Kuroo said as he raised Bokuto’s arm and curled it to reveal his bicep. “I even have quotes from your friends saying that you have been noticeably happier and more relaxed since Bokuto and I have moved in with you. If you don’t believe me, I have the records on my computer, or, you know, you could just ask them.”

“I’m good for protection, too!” Bokuto added, his chest puffing up with pride.

“Protection! Who doesn’t want a beefy guard dog?”

“Stop saying beefy, you’re making me hungry again.”

“You just-- oh, whatever. Okay, next point. When you’re stuck on your crossword puzzles, who the hell are you going to turn to if I leave as well?” Kuroo folded his arms and stared at Daichi expectantly, like he needed an answer.

“Are you saying that’s all you’re good for?” Daichi snickered and Kuroo twisted his mouth in irritation.

“No, I’ve got… perks.”

“Dude, take off your shirt, too.”

“Oh, right.” Kuroo lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his long torso of lean muscle that Daichi had to admit he always envied. Maybe envy wasn’t the right word, but he refused to let the word _desire_ pop into his head.

“Hmm, very compelling,” Daichi finally said, tapping his finger against his lips. “With you both working now I would expect you both to start contributing to the rent and groceries. Well, mainly Bokuto since Kuroo doesn’t eat and he lives in my closet.”

The vampire and the werewolf nodded emphatically.

“I use up electricity while you’re sleeping, so I need to contribute as well. Not to mention you _do_ in fact feed me,” Kuroo said, his hands rubbing together in anticipation since Daichi didn’t outright say no.

“Yeah! They’re gonna give me a raise soon and extra hours, so I’ll be able to contribute a lot!” Bokuto exclaimed as his tail slipped out and began to wag.

“Alright, I don’t see a way I could argue with such a compelling presentation. I think the best thing would be for all of us to keep living together.”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered as he leapt on top of Daichi. Daichi laughed and scratched Bokuto’s head as he nuzzled into his neck. He instantly felt lighter, finally opening the deep hole inside where he had been storing all thoughts of them moving out and leaving him behind. He could now breathe easier knowing they wanted to be with him as much as he wanted them to stay.

“Hold it, Buddy,” Kuroo said, his serious tone immediately causing Bokuto to stiffen. “There’s still something we need to discuss.”

“What else do we need to talk about?” Daichi asked as they sat up to face Kuroo. He didn’t answer right away, opening and closing his mouth several times as he seemed to grow more nervous.

“Bokuto and I… we don’t want to be just roommates with you. I mean, if that’s all you want we’ll find a way to make it work, because we still don’t want to move out. What I’m trying to say is, we want to date you.”

Daichi was stunned, not sure what to say as he looked between them.

“I care so deeply about both of you, I don’t think I could choose.”

“Oh, no! We’re not asking you to choose, unless you wanted to. What we’re saying is that we’d like to be in a relationship with all three of us.”

“All… all three of us?”

“Yes, but to be honest, Sawamura, not much would change. We’re practically in a relationship already with our abnormal amount of physical affection and emotional support, and I’ve definitely felt the sexual tension between us all growing. What do you say?”

Daichi stared at Kuroo’s expression, his usual grin switched on, but his eyes showed a vulnerability seldom seen in the vampire. He glanced at Bokuto next to him, his golden eyes wide and his lips pressed together. Even his tail laid limp on the bed, waiting to hear Daichi’s answer.

“I… I don’t know, this is a big deal. What if it doesn’t work out?”

The grin on Kuroo’s lips slipped a little bit. “I think we’re all mature enough to deal with it if it comes to that. I think the best thing is to be as communicative and honest about things as we can. And it’s not like we’re just gonna rip your clothes off this moment if you say yes.”

Slowly Daichi’s lips curled in a smile, and he cocked his head as he surveyed the vampire. “Really? Because just a few minutes ago I could have sworn your hand kept _accidentally_ touching my nipple.”

“Considering that tank does little to mask your perky nipples, I’m really surprised you thought I’d be able to resist. You are quite the tease.”

“I’m not a tease.”

Kuroo chuckled at Daichi’s scowl bordering a pout. He shared a look with Bokuto and both gave a quick nod. Kuroo set his knee onto the mattress and began to slide forward, nestling it right between Daichi’s legs.

“You want to prove it?” He purred, hovering over Daichi and guiding his face towards his own with the gentle nudge of his fingers. Daichi’s eyes widened as Kuroo’s breath tickled over his lips, but he didn’t move any closer as he waited.

 _Your move_ , Kuroo’s eyes told him. He knew Daichi could never back away from a challenge. Daichi wondered if the vampire could hear the way his heart beat against his chest, but he erased all signs of nervousness on his face and licked his lips. He closed his eyes and nudged his face forward, inhaling deeply as he felt their lips fit together like to halves of a puzzle. It didn’t feel strange or wrong; it felt perfect to be kissing Kuroo, or it would have been perfect if the damn vampire would stop smiling.

Kuroo was patient and steady, letting Daichi deepen the kiss at his own pace. It allowed Daichi to enjoy the moment and consider the possibility of doing that whenever he pleased. There was a light taste of blood still lingering in Kuroo’s mouth, but it didn’t disgust him. All he cared about was tantalizing graze of Kuroo’s tongue against his and gentleness of his lips. Another member of their trio wasn’t so patient, however, and a whine drew their eyes open and broke their kiss as they glanced at the werewolf.

“My turn!” Bokuto cried as he grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and yanked him closer. Daichi laughed into the kiss as his lips were ravaged. Bokuto obviously didn’t have the skills and experience Kuroo had, but it didn’t make the kiss seem any less perfect. It was warm and honest as Bokuto poured all his excitement and hope into the contact of their lips. His hands released his shoulders and wrapped around Daichi’s back instead, and Daichi sighed with contentment. He opened his eyes just for a moment to glance at Kuroo, hoping he wasn’t jealous. The ability to breathe left him for a moment when he saw Kuroo’s smile of uninhibited adoration.

He closed his eyes to the vision before he became too distracted from Bokuto, but he took the chance to picture Kuroo and Bokuto kissing and it didn’t bother him either. It just seemed natural as anything they had already. When he felt Kuroo lay down on the bed behind him and nuzzle against his back, it was a done deal. There was no way he could go back to the way things were; what idiot would refuse the offer of love from two such loveable dorks?

He pulled back from Bokuto and placed his hand on his chest to keep him from plowing back into him. After a moment’s distraction from the feel of Bokuto’s warm muscle under his palm, Daichi laughed at Bokuto’s pout and turned so he could see Kuroo as well.

“You both, uh, bring up very good points. As much as I like to argue with you guys sometimes, I find that I’m unable to do so with such a well-crafted argument.”

Kuroo’s smile split across his face but said nothing, just stroked a hand through Daichi’s hair.

“Psst, what are you saying exactly?” Bokuto asked in a whisper, and Daichi and Kuroo snorted as his confused expression.

“What he’s saying, Buddy, is that he’s down for us dating. Our hot bodies worked their charm on Sawamura.”

“Yes!! I always knew my babies were good for something,” Bokuto cheered as he gave each of his biceps a kiss.

“That’s it, I change my mind,” Daichi said as he tried to sneak out of the bed, only to be slammed back down as a vampire and a werewolf hovered over him.

“Not so fast, Sawamura,” Kuroo purred, his toothy grin showing off his fangs. “We’re not through with you yet.”

Like Kuroo promised earlier, they didn’t quite rip off his clothes. They lounged in his bed for a couple of hours as they bantered between them with their limbs all tangled up. Daichi was thankful Kuroo’s body was cool and refreshing, otherwise he would have died from the heat radiating off Bokuto’s skin. It also seemed to get worse whenever he kissed either Kuroo or Daichi, as if their lips held the power to spark more energy to thrum through his veins. It was fun and relaxing being like that, and Daichi almost wished he had realized their feelings sooner.

He couldn’t even mask his disappointment when Kuroo finally glanced at the clock on his nightstand and groaned.

“I got to get to work. My editor is expecting a rough draft by tomorrow and I still have a lot to do.” Kuroo laughed when he saw their expressions and gave each of them a chaste peck on the lips. “Relax, I’ll still be in the house. Besides, you both need to get to sleep.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Come on, Bokuto. Let’s get ready for bed.”

Kuroo slipped on his shirt and stretched as he lumbered through the bedroom door. The other two followed, taking turns in the bathroom and locking up the rest of the apartment. Kuroo’s desk was slim and placed in front of the window in the living room for lack of a better place. In normal family circumstances it would have been difficult for him to concentrate there, but with Daichi and Bokuto sleeping during his working time it was perfect. He was already typing away with his headphones in when Daichi lumbered back toward his room.

“Um, Sawamura?” Bokuto asked behind him, his voice strangely hesitant. Daichi turned and immediately opened his arms to him with a smile, which seemed to perk Bokuto up immediately and draped himself over Daichi.

“What is it?”

“Can I sleep with you? Just sleeping! And I promise I’ll be good, but I think I’ll be lonely if I go back to my room after all that snuggling we did earlier.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and rested his forehead against Bokuto’s chest. “Of course. As long as you’re good, I really do need to sleep.”

Immediately Daichi heard Bokuto’s tail wagging as he squeezed Daichi a little tighter in his embrace. He laughed and pulled back, giving Bokuto a little shove toward his bedroom. He glanced over at Kuroo as he leaned back in his computer chair, his fingers resting on his lips as he stared a hole through his computer screen. Daichi smiled and crept closer to him, slipping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and planting a kiss in his crazy mess of hair. He felt the tension release in Kuroo’s shoulders, and the vampire slipped the headphones off as he craned his neck to smile up at him.

“Good night,” Kuroo said softly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Daichi’s forearm. Daichi gulped, amazed at the effect the small gesture had on his senses.

“Bokuto’s with me tonight, so… if you find yourself needing a break, you can always slip in for a bit. You know, as long as you don’t wake me up.”

Kuroo’s cheeks flushed slightly at the suggestion and gave Daichi’s clasped hands a squeeze.

“Yeah… I think I will. Sleep well.”

“Thanks. Work well.”

He dropped one last kiss on Kuroo’s lips and ruffled his hair before wandering off to bed. Kuroo stared after him for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt more whole and complete than he ever had in his three hundred years of living. His eyes flickered back to the computer screen and he leaned forward with renewed vigor. He opened a webpage and typed _convincing human to turn vampire_ and spent a while perusing helpful websites before getting back to work.

 

The next morning, Daichi fluttered his eyes open, inhaling the interesting scent of wandering through an enchanted pine forest and sweaty man.  His face was pressed into Bokuto’s neck and his entire body was trapped in an immovable embrace, but he couldn’t remember a morning where he felt better. He craned his neck to glance at Bokuto’s sleeping face and snickered at the line of drool curling from his lips and how his hair had gone all limp. Daichi stared at him another minute and then grimaced; he wanted to relax and lay in bed a while longer, but his bladder had other ideas.

He began to wiggle a little bit, hoping to at least free his arms, but Bokuto tightened his grip instinctively.

“Bokuto… come on, I need to get up. Bo?” Daichi said, his voice growing louder as he began to grow desperate. The bedroom door opened and Kuroo peeked in, his face lighting up as he surveyed the scene.

“Need help with something?”

“Kuroo, please. I need to pee, and he won’t let go.”

The vampire snickered but wandered over to the bed anyways. He slipped his fingers around Bokuto’s forearms and tried to pry them a little loose.

“Damn, a creature as dumb as him shouldn’t have this kind of strength,” Kuroo grunted, his face screwed up as he pulled harder. “Here, try to wiggle down the bed. There’s no way we’re going to pry his arms off.”

Daichi obeyed, too desperate to worry about how silly he looked as he snaked further down and slipped out of Bokuto’s grasp. Kuroo helped him out of bed as he released an exasperated sigh.

“You alright?” Kuroo asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he ran a hand through Daichi’s sleep mussed hair.

“Yeah… can I?” Daichi asked, gesturing with his head past Kuroo. Kuroo’s grin stretched indecently wide.

“Can you what, Darling?”

Daichi growled and gripped Kuroo’s waist, yanking him to the side and shoving him onto the bed while the vampire chortled. As Daichi dashed out of the room, Kuroo glanced next to him to find the werewolf blinking in confusion.

“Where’s Sa’mura?” He asked, his voice raspy from sleep. Kuroo slipped his hand through the limp locks of black and silver, shuffling closer and wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s waist.

“Nature calls,” He answered, and Bokuto hummed as he snuggled into Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo smiled and shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth. He wished he could sleep at the same time as his new boyfriends, feeling the sharp pain of loneliness residing in his dark quarters in the closet. As he felt Bokuto’s face nuzzle against his neck and his goofy giggle vibrating through his skin, the loneliness faded and he dropped his face into Bokuto’s hair.

“Hey, Bo?”

“Hmm?”’

“While I was working last night… I found some information. I’ll give it to you before you leave, but make sure Sawamura doesn’t see it.”

Bokuto frowned, racking his foggy brain about what information Kuroo was looking for. He gave a shrug and closed his eyes for a few more minutes. Whatever it was, he trusted Kuroo.

“Ok.”

 

Daichi scrolled through his emails on his phone while he walked to work, his free hand clasped with Bokuto’s between them. As their hands began to swing, Daichi smiled and glanced up at his goofy boyfriend. It was strange thinking of him like that, but he had a feeling his friends would be less surprised by the development than he was.

Despite waking up that morning trapped in Bokuto’s embraced when his bladder was about to burst, it felt perfect having him there. Sleeping with Bokuto helped him fall asleep almost instantly, and it was one of the deepest sleeps he’d had in a long time. He began mentally reworking their apartment, wondering if maybe they should get a bigger bed in his room and turning the other bedroom into an office. Then maybe they can get some shutters that would block out every ounce of light so Kuroo could actually sleep in their bed during the day instead of the closet.

Bokuto finally noticed his gaze and smiled back, his joyful expression harnessing the power of the sun. Bokuto gave him a bashful nudge, and it was then Daichi noticed a manila envelope in his other hand.

“What’s that?” He asked, gesturing toward it with a nod of his head. Bokuto looked down and his smile slipped away, his hand slowly moving the folder to his side and out of Daichi’s sight.

“Um, it’s nothing.”

“Bokuto?” Daichi asked, giving the werewolf one of his frightening scowls that sent shivers down his back.

“What? Really! It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“That just makes me worry more. What would you have to hide from me?”

“Can’t you just trust us?”

“... _Us_?” Daichi repeated venomously and Bokuto looked like he instantly regretted his words. It was one thing if it was just Bokuto but knowing Kuroo was involved and hiding something set Daichi on edge.

“It’s like… a project we’re working on. Yeah! And you don’t need to worry about a thing.”

Daichi stopped walking and stared up into Bokuto’s face, studying him until a tendril of sweat trickled down his cheek. Then his expression cleared, and he gave Bokuto a warm smile.

“Alright, I understand.”

“You do?” Bokuto asked, feeling his stress melt away.

“Sure. Hey, look! A puppy!” Daichi said looking over Bokuto’s shoulder. He spun around, his heart beating faster as his eyes scoured the area for the baby dog.

“Where?!”

Suddenly the manila folder was no longer in his grasp, and with a squawk he turned to see Daichi tearing into it.

“What the hell?! Where did you get Terushima’s information?”

“Sawamura, wait. I can explain.”

Daichi looked confused and pissed off, but not as pissed off as he was going to be. Bokuto snatched the information out of Daichi’s hands and ran full speed towards the Ministry before Daichi could blink.

“Shit,” Daichi hissed and yanked out his phone, calling the first number on his main contacts list as he began to chase after the werewolf. He knew he’d never catch him, but he wouldn’t let him get too far ahead.

“ _Hello, you’ve reached the Ministry of Supernatural Af--”_

“Hinata! It’s Daichi, I need your help.”

“ _Daichi-san! What’s wrong?”_

“I need a security detail on Terushima’s room, now!”

“ _Ack! Okay, I think Ushijima’s on duty. Does this have anything to do with the information you needed?”_

“Wait, what information?”

“ _Kuroo-san called last night at the beginning of my shift, saying you needed it but forgot to call while you were still awake._ ”

Daichi cursed under his breath. He had been planning the all the fun things they were going to do now that they were all dating, but he was going to start planning the vampire’s murder instead.

“He lied to you, Hinata. Don’t give info like that to anyone unless it’s an agent themselves.”

“ _Oh! Sorry._ ”

“It’s fine for now, just get off the phone and get Ushijima to his room, now!”

“ _Ok!_ ”

The phone went dead and with a snap Daichi closed it and slid it into his pocket, his breaths coming heavy as he weaved through the crowds. He knew Bokuto wouldn’t actually hurt Terushima, but trouble was definitely on the horizon if he didn’t reign in his troublesome boyfriends. He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh as he ran toward the Ministry, wondering just what he got himself into.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late. Way too late to be at work when all he wanted was to relax at home after a long shift. But he couldn’t let what Kuroo and Bokuto had planned behind his back slide, not when he was their agent first and foremost and knew that his career was on the line, as well as their reputations.

The tension outside Terushima’s room was as murky as a bog, filling the entire space as Kuroo and Bokuto glared at the blonde werewolf leaning against the door jamb with a smug grin pasted on. Daichi cleared his throat, and Kuroo released a breath that sounded like a hiss.

“I’m sorry, Terushima, that I illegally accessed your information and gave it to another party.”

“And I’m sorry I destroyed your door and nearly transformed while Ushijima tried to pry me out of your room,” Bokuto mumbled to the floor, his eyebrow twitching as he spoke.

“And…?” Daichi added and they both cringed.

“And we’ll never do it again,” They said in unison, disgust etched on their faces as if the words tasted like vomit.

Terushima snickered and waved his hand in the air.

“I accept your apology! Honestly, it was the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in a long time! I mean, at first I was a little freaked out, but I got a great video of you slapping Ushiwaka in the face with your tail!” Terushima cackled, pulling his phone up to replay the video as he spoke. Daichi stepped forward and snatched it from his hand, immediately locating the video and deleting it. Terushima squawked in horror but flinched when Daichi’s stern gaze landed on him.

“I understand you have an apology to make as well.”

“Huh? What do I have to apologize for?!”

“I’m still not completely up to date on boundaries and unspoken rules between werewolves, but from what I understand you definitely smelled enough of Bokuto on me to know to keep your distance.”

Terushima frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah, I probably should have kept my distance. But you said he wasn’t your lover!”

“That was after you sat on my lap,” Daichi retorted coolly, and behind him he heard a low growl. “And now even that’s changed. We may be working together to assimilate you into human society, Terushima, but that doesn’t mean you can disregard the rules of your own kind. Unless of course it would be harmful to humans, that’s the only exception.”

“Hmph, fine… I’m sorry.”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his temples to soothe his headache.

“And…?”’

“I won’t do it again.”

“Good. Now we’re going to go; maintenance should be up soon with a new door in a few minutes. Make sure you’re on time for class tomorrow, I heard you were a little late today.”

“Well, I would have been on time if I hadn’t been attacked.”

“You survived. Goodnight, and Aone, I’m sorry you were caught in the middle of all this!” Daichi called over Terushima’s shoulder at the giant, who was sitting on his bed watching TV. He turned his head and gave Daichi a nod and then went back to watching. Daichi was relieved he had been there during the debacle. Bokuto was an older and larger wolf than Terushima, not to mention from the prestigious Fukurodani pack. Terushima had been alarmed at his appearance and stayed hidden behind his massive roommate while the giant stood his ground to protect the wolf.

Daichi led his boyfriends out of the Ministry and down the silent street. Usually the trip was a happy one, his hand wrapped in Bokuto’s as he looked forward to a cozy night in. Instead it was quiet and uncomfortable with both Kuroo and Bokuto drifting behind him a couple steps. Daichi was relieved for the silence to give his head a rest from the chaotic day. He was supposed to have a new recruit today to the program, but instead he had to pawn him off on Tsukishima while he dealt with the aftermath of Bokuto’s rampage through the Ministry.

“Sawam--” Bokuto began but was immediately cut off. Daichi paused and looked behind him and saw Kuroo giving him a sharp look. They both shrank a little under Daichi’s gaze, and it made the angry shell around his heart crumble a little. He glanced around the street and noticed a few stragglers on their way to and from the bars and clubs.

“We’ll talk at home, okay?”

“Are you going to break up with us?” Bokuto forced out, and Daichi felt the rest of the hard shell crumble into a fine powder at the fear in Bokuto’s eyes. He took a step toward them and reached his hands out to grab one of theirs.

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t break up with you over something like this, I care too much about you both. But that doesn’t mean we won’t talk about it, okay? And despite dating you, I am still your agent, got it?”

Some of the tension eased on their faces and they gave a little nod. Daichi gave them a small smile and turned around after releasing their hands. He didn’t walk ahead, however, without slipping his hands once again through theirs, and he heard Bokuto let out a massive sigh as he squeezed Daichi’s hand back. Kuroo emitted no sound, but as they walked toward their apartment subtly massaged his thumb into Daichi’s palm. It was a small gesture, but it helped calm him down even more.

When they finally entered their apartment, Daichi pointed at the sofa.

“Have a seat. I’ll keep this brief because I’m stressed enough over this.”

“You shouldn’t blame Bo too much, it was all my fault for getting the info in the first place,” Kuroo said quickly as he sat down. Though there was plenty of space left, Bokuto sat right up against him and laid his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“We’ll discuss that, but answer me this: What on Earth were you two planning?”

“I just wanted to talk to him!” Bokuto grumbled, his ears popping out of his hair and folding back in irritation. “I wouldn’t have even run or transformed if Ushijima hadn’t tried to arrest me.”

“He tried to arrest you? I only told Hinata to tell him to guard Terushima’s room.”

“I don’t know, but I kinda freaked out when he came at me with handcuffs.”

Daichi groaned and sat down on the coffee table opposite the pair.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, it’s possible Hinata told him something a bit more dramatic than what I said. I really didn’t believe you’d hurt him, but there are ways of going about this. Bokuto, do you realize what a beacon of inspiration you are to other werewolves in the community?”

Bokuto straightened up, his eyes wide and sparkling.

“Really?!”

“Yes, absolutely. You’ve integrated so well and despite a mishap here and there you’ve only helped the rest of the werewolves in their transition just by leading by example, not to mention the encouragement you’ve given others. I was really looking forward to you taking Terushima under your wing and helping him through this transition, but how well do you think that’ll go now that you ripped his door off and nearly threatened him?”

All Bokuto’s physical features drooped, from his grin to his shoulders.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think about it like that. But he started it!”

“I know. You have a short shift tomorrow, right? How about I arrange lunch for you both in the cafeteria after his classes are over, and maybe you two can start again?”

“Yeah… I guess I can do that.”

Daichi glanced up at Kuroo, noting the way the vampire’s nose scrunched slightly as he awaited his sentence.

“Well, thanks to you we need to completely reevaluate the way we handle confidential materials at the Ministry. Ukai-san is giving me the duty of overseeing that, so all my other projects have been pushed to the side. I know you’re busy as well with your writing, but I may need your help with a few things if you can.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows in surprise and cocked his head.

“How would I be able to help?”

“I have a list of companies at my desk who haven’t opened up the opportunities to work with vampires and other more nocturnal races, despite having trouble filling their night shifts. Perhaps you can use your persuasive skills and contact them yourself? The managers are usually available first thing in the morning, so you’d just have to give one a call before you go to bed. Sound reasonable?”

“Yeah, I mean that hardly sounds like a punishment. If you needed help convincing them you could have asked me before.”

“This isn’t a punishment. Forcing you two to apologize to Terushima I think was punishment enough,” Daichi chuckled. “But the result of your shenanigans did put a dent on what we’re all trying to accomplish, and I know neither of you wants that. So, it’s more trying to smooth over the damages and push forward. Deal?”

Both nodded their heads eagerly.

“Deal!”

“Good, that’s done with. Now we need to talk about our relationship.”

“I thought you weren’t gonna break up with us?!” Bokuto cried.

“And I told you I wasn’t. Relax, Bo. But can you imagine for a moment how I felt that you both went behind my back? Particularly with something that directly concerned me and dealt with my job. It made me feel left out and that you both didn’t trust me. Is that how you wanted to start this relationship with me?”

They both winced, and for the first time that night Kuroo looked genuinely ashamed. Vampires tended to be a proud and vindictive race, no matter how hard they tried to assimilate into human society. To see that reaction out of Kuroo eased any doubts that had been scratching at Daichi all day.

“I’m sorry, Sawamura,” Kuroo said first, leaning forward to grasp one of Daichi’s hands. “I honestly didn’t mean for all this to happen, but I’m afraid our jealousy clouded our judgment.”

“Yeah, we just love you so much!”

“Bo, we talked about this,” Kuroo whispered, “It’s too soon for the L-word.”

“But it’s hard, I do love him,” Bokuto whispered back as if Daichi wasn’t still right in front of them.

_Be strong, be strong… oh hell, he’s so cute_ , Daichi thought as he tried to subdue his smile, his cheeks growing hot at Bokuto’s innocent confession.

“Alright, it’s fine.”

“You’re not mad anymore?!” Bokuto asked, his tail drumming wildly onto the sofa.

“I’m not mad, but I may be a bit grumpy for a while.”

“Well then,” Kuroo said as his usual smirk finally slid back into place, “I think we’ll just need to remedy that. Right, Bokuto?”

“Right! How are we gonna do that?”

Kuroo chuckled darkly, a low sound that sent goosebumps fluttering up Daichi’s neck. The vampire leaned forward toward him until his lips hovered beside his ear.

“How about we draw you a nice hot bath?”

“That… does sound nice,” Daichi admitted.

“Oh! I’ll put some bubbles in it!” Bokuto shouted and charged toward the bathroom before he could say anything.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t go overboard,” Kuroo snickered and placed a gentle kiss against Daichi’s cheek. “I’ll make you some tea and a snack for you as well, I know your dinner was rushed.”

Daichi pressed his lips together as Kuroo walked away. He forced them both to the Ministry to smooth over the mess right after eating dinner. He had been so angry with them that he hadn’t allowed Kuroo to drink from him before, and still the vampire wasn’t pressuring him. He knew Kuroo could survive several days at least without drinking but eating regularly kept him healthy and civil.

He stood up from the coffee table and stretched, feeling the stress that had been digging into his muscles all day finally release and disappear. In the bathroom, he could hear Bokuto and Kuroo arguing on the amount of bubbles and the appropriate temperature of the water. Their voices echoing made him chuckle and he lumbered over to sort it all out as usual. Dating a vampire and a werewolf wasn’t how he ever imagined his future to look like, but it definitely felt like home.

 

“You know, when you said bath, I didn’t think this is what you had in mind,” Daichi said as he wrapped his arms tight around his knees to take up as little space as possible and block his special bits. He almost wished Bokuto had his way and filled the tub with bubbles to give him a bit more privacy, especially when the massive werewolf shuffled closer to him through the soapy water.

“But it’s easier to wash you this way!” Bokuto said cheerfully as his fingers clasped around his ankles and began to slide up his calves. He smiled impishly at Daichi’s frown, and Daichi wondered how red his cheeks were getting. The other set of mile-long legs enveloping him tightened slightly as a hot breath tickled the back of his neck.

“Relax, Sawamura. This isn’t meant to be torture,” Kuroo chuckled as he nuzzled into Daichi’s hair, pressing a light kiss against his nape.

“It might have been more relaxing to have a bath by myself,” Daichi grumbled. Bokuto snickered and locked eyes with Daichi as he lowered his lips to Daichi’s knees. He gasped at the ticklish sensation and tried to pull back, but Kuroo’s lithe body pressed against him and put a stop to his retreat. Bokuto’s golden eyes danced as he rustled around in the water until he was on his knees and leaning forward into Daichi’s space.

Daichi gulped as his heart raced out of control; there was nothing relaxing about seeing the suds run down Bokuto’s chest and across his rock-hard abs, or having Kuroo’s deliciously long limbs stretching around him to keep him penned in. He felt that at any moment he would be devoured by them both and was half terrified, half thrilled at the prospect.

But Bokuto didn’t attack him. The mischievous glint in his eyes faded to something softer as his hand grazed Daichi’s cheek. He grabbed a washcloth and after squirting some soap on it he began to gently rub circles into one of Daichi’s calves.

“Lean your head back,” Kuroo whispered, his hand nudging against his forehead until Daichi’s head rested against Kuroo’s shoulder. He felt completely exposed as Kuroo’s lips trailed down his neck, but his muscles finally began to release their tension as both his boyfriends proceeded to clean him from head to toe.

Daichi felt for sure Kuroo would take the chance to bite his neck, but he didn’t even seem interested as he carefully poured water through Daichi’s hair and began to rub soap into his scalp. It couldn’t have been easy for the vampire, being so close to his throat and having Daichi limp in his arms. He was also surprised the two didn’t seem to be pressuring him to make it sexual despite the three of them being squeezed together naked in a tub full of warm water. They seemed perfectly content spoiling Daichi to the fullest, which was slightly overwhelming for him.

Daichi was the oldest child in his family and a leader of the Karasuno team; he was used to responsibilities being heaped on him and the pressure of upholding everyone’s expectations. It was so normal for him he didn’t even realize how much was weighed on his shoulders until Kuroo’s nimble fingers kneading into them released all his concerns one by one. He let out a sigh and let his eyes close, focusing purely on the loving touches against his skin and the warm water slipping through his hair.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Kuroo chuckled, nibbling at his ear.

“Mmm, it’s hard. It feels good.”

“Oh? Is Mr. Grumpy gone?”

Daichi snorted, cracking an eye open to glance up at him.

“Yeah, he’s gone. I could get used to this.”

“Great! I love bathing with you guys!” Bokuto cheered as he surged forward to wrap his arms around them both. The motion was so abrupt the water flowed over the side of the tub, but Bokuto didn’t seem to notice as he nuzzled his damp locks against Daichi’s chest.

Daichi laughed and sunk his fingers through his hair. He had meant he could get used to the spoiling, but he wasn’t about to correct Bokuto when he was so excited about the prospect of getting in the tub with them again. He suddenly felt the urge to cater to them as well and let his hands travel from Bokuto’s head down his broad back to give it a good scratch. Bokuto arched it under his fingers, giving his whole body a wiggle as he hummed in appreciation. He raised his head and nuzzled it into Daichi’s neck, and he felt Bokuto inhale in his scent with a deep breath.

Out of the corner of Daichi’s eye, he saw Bokuto’s ears prick out as Kuroo’s hand took a turn rustling through his head of black and silver and paying particular attention to the fuzzy ears. Daichi tried hard not to laugh as he felt Bokuto’s leg begin to wiggle from Kuroo’s fingers getting just the right spot. Instead, he turned his head to share a grin with Kuroo, but his mind went blank when he got a good view of Kuroo leaning back in the tub with his elbow propped on the side with his head laying against his fist as he relaxed. His regular smirk was sitting comfortably on his lips, but his eyes were heavy and soft as he enjoyed the show. His hair was completely slicked back from the water, giving Daichi a full view of his handsome face which was why he forgot even his name and how long he’d been staring at Kuroo when the vampire’s smirk began to widen. He leaned forward toward Daichi and brushed their lips together.

“Feeling a little dizzy, Sawamura?” Kuroo teased, biting his bottom lip gently.

“No, I’m fine. Just, um, got distracted.”

“Uh huh.”

“Were you, uh, wanting to drink?” Daichi asked, feeling bad for putting him off for so long. Kuroo pulled back far enough to see his face and shook his head.

“Trust me, I’m dying to sink my teeth into your skin right now. But I wouldn’t do it in this hot water, you’d probably pass out. Plus, Bo’s here.”

“Why can’t I be with you when you do it?”

“Because I don’t want you to take my head off for drawing Daichi’s blood. You always get testy when you smell it and turn on your protective mode.”

“I think I can handle it now, I know you’d never hurt him. I love you too, you know.”

Daichi snickered as a faint blush whispered across Kuroo’s cheeks and he hid his face behind his hand. He was relieved to know he wasn’t the only one that could be affected by Bokuto’s uninhibited love.

“Don’t worry, Bo. As soon as we’re done we’ll invite you in to snuggle. Okay?” Daichi said softly as he craned his head down to kiss Bokuto’s cheek. Immediately Bokuto lifted his face and began peppering Daichi’s with kisses of his own, the smacks echoing against the tiled walls. Once he was certain he had kissed all of Daichi he leaned further over Daichi’s shoulder to reach Kuroo’s.

“Oh, boy,” Kuroo snorted as he was accosted by the werewolf, and Daichi was beginning to feel a little overheated being squished in the middle.

“Okay, I think it’s time for me to get out,” He wheezed, trying to pry the monstrosity off so he could escape.

“Awww, already?” Bokuto whined.

“Yeah, it’s getting late.”

Reluctantly Bokuto stood up, giving Daichi and Kuroo an eyeful without any shame. Kuroo snorted and buried his head against Daichi’s shoulder, just in time too before Bokuto began to shake his whole body free of all the water droplets.

“Bokuto! Use a towel!” Daichi squawked, shielding his face with his arms.

“You want any more soggy cookies, Sawamura?” Kuroo cackled as he slipped one from the plate beside the tub and poked it at his mouth.

“Stop, that’s nasty!”

Trying to make it out of the tub might have been a greater debacle than even the chaos of the morning between the slippery floor and shyly trying to shield himself from two sets of prying eyes, but it luckily didn’t add any more stress. Daichi realized that was probably what he enjoyed most about the pair; no matter what shenanigans they pulled it usually made him laugh or would bring out his more competitive side, and all his other worries faded away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha, Daichi's getting pretty thirsty for his boys.  
> I think I will treat each chapter almost like a stand-alone one-shot since I don't really have an overall plot, each one probably telling a silly domestic story with these three. Thank you all so much for the positive response, it really helps fuel my inspiration and helps me continue stories. If you have any interest in any side couples within this universe, let me know and I'll make a separate story for them and attach it as a series.   
> I'm upping the rating to Mature for now since I'm finding enjoyment in making it as sexual as possible w/out the characters actually having sex, ha ha ha. And that could change as well, I guess we'll see ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi was dragging his feet up the steps of his apartment after working an unusual evening shift. He glanced at his watch and grimaced at the late hour. He wondered if Bokuto had ordered take-out at least for dinner and hoped he hadn’t attempted to cook. Occasionally Kuroo cooked for him even though he couldn’t eat regular food himself. Despite that fact, the vampire was a gifted chef, as he was gifted at most things since he had over three hundred years of living to practice.

Daichi yawned and looked forward to a relaxing evening with Kuroo and Bokuto, but when he heard howling and hooting echoing down the hallway he was struck with a sense of foreboding. Cautiously, he approached the door and stuck his key in the slot. He had barely turned the knob when the door was whipped open and an out of breath Kuroo filled the opening, his clothes disheveled with white icing smeared in random spots all over his body.

“Um… I may have made a mistake,” Kuroo said and he winced as a naked werewolf jumped on his back.

“Sawamura’s home! Whooooooooo! Happy anniversary!”

 

_Two hours earlier…_

Bokuto reached across the table for the closed take-out container and began to open it when Kuroo whipped around and gave him a dirty look.

“What? I’m still hungry!”

“And how hungry do you think Sawamura will be when he gets off his shift?”

“Fine,” He huffed as he shut the container. “I wouldn’t be so hungry if you weren’t filling the room with so many delicious smells. Why do we need so many cakes?”

“Because I’m not sure which flavor he’ll prefer! Relax, I’m gonna have you taste it first to make sure it’s okay.”’

“Why don’t you taste it?”

Kuroo scrunched up his nose and turned back to the oven.

“Because I’d prefer it if it tasted like blood. Can you put the food away? They’re almost done.”

Bokuto let his lips vibrate as he huffed out a breath, but he obediently began consolidating boxes and stacking them up to go in the fridge. He knew he had to shake off his bad mood, but he had to walk home by himself and then wait at home quietly for Kuroo to wake up. He was a massive extrovert that fed off his interactions with others, and any kind of lonesome feelings liked to grip hold and pull his entire mood down before he could stop it. Even though Kuroo woke up earlier than usual, he was busy in the kitchen baking cakes to celebrate one year of living together.

Once the food was put away and the table cleared, Bokuto leaned against the fridge and pouted as he watched Kuroo work. The vampire opened the oven, steam pouring out and filling the air with a heavenly scent. Kuroo smiled and reached a muffed hand in to pull out a beautiful yellow cake. He set it gingerly beside several others and shut off the oven before turning toward.

“Bo, come on. This isn’t just for Sawamura.”

“Then why don’t you ask what flavor I like?”

“Because you like every flavor the same.”

“I don’t, chocolate! Chocolate is obvious the b-- well I like coconut as well. Maybe chocolate coconut, but then carrot is always a nice surprise. Oh! And the kind with all the colors inside is great!” Kuroo started laughing, and Bokuto felt his face grow hot. “Oh, I guess you’re right.”

“Come here,” Kuroo purred, opening his arms wide. Bokuto perked up and snuggled into them, enjoying the fact that Kuroo’s arm length was long enough to stretch across his broad back. When he felt Kuroo’s nails start to scratch him lightly, he shivered and sighed with contentment.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Well, how about you help me decorate them?”

“Really? Which one do I get?”

“I’ll let you do the chocolate since it’s, um, one of your favorites,” Kuroo snickered and roughed his fingers through Bokuto’s spiked hair. “We can go ahead and get started. That one is cool enough to put some icing on.”

Bokuto bounced on his toes as Kuroo lifted the round chocolate cake up and set it on the table. After slipping his homemade buttercream icing out of the fridge, he set it down in front of Bokuto to show him how to slick it on in a pretty way. Bokuto chewed on his lip as he attempted to do it like Kuroo; he didn’t succeed. Kuroo didn’t correct him though and left him to it. Like he said earlier, their anniversary was for all of them and Daichi would love the cake no matter how ugly it looked. Knowing him, he’d probably like it better since he had an affinity for strange things if you looked at his choice of friends.

_Ha, like I’m one to talk_.

“Oops.”

Kuroo cringed and turned to see the damage, but all that had happened was Bokuto had iced his finger instead of the cake.

“Oh, no harm done. Here.”

Kuroo reached out and brought Bokuto’s hand up to his face. Keeping eye contact with his owlish-eyed boyfriend, he enveloped Bokuto’s entire finger into his mouth and sucked up slowly, letting his tongue clean off every bit of icing. Bokuto’s face flushed as red as Kuroo hoped it would and released his mouth with a loud smack.

“Kuroo, knock it off! You’re getting me all worked up.”

Kuroo chuckled as he released his hand, letting his tongue rove over his lips for good measure.

“Yuck, too much sugar, not enough iron. Not that you yourself didn’t taste good, Darling,” He teased as he planted a kiss on Bokuto’s pouting mouth.

“When do you think we can do it?” Bokuto asked as he got back to work, his tone as casual as if he was asking when it might rain next.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. You know I’m looking forward to it as well, but I want to make sure Sawamura’s on board. It would feel wrong if we left him out.”

“I agree, but he still gets so flustered whenever things get too heated and pushes us away.”

“He’s just shy. I wonder… perhaps we’re going about this the wrong way.”

Bokuto stopped slopping the icing on the cake and glanced up at Kuroo.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, being pushy is just going to make him balk, right? We need to be subtler perhaps. More… seductive.”

“So, like instead of tackling him we get him to tackle us? I don’t know if that would work.”

“Bo, who are the most obviously sexual creatures in existence? Vampires!” Kuroo exclaimed as if it was obvious, gesturing his hands toward himself.

“No way! Werewolves are sexier. Or if you wanna get technical, merpeople are pretty hot.”

“Yeah, but they’re severely limited by being tied to the oceans. Anyways, we’re getting off topic. Let’s not push him too far physically from now on, okay? We don’t stop snuggling! We don’t want him to think anything’s wrong. But we just gotta wind him up a little bit so he wants it a bit more.”

“Ok, sounds good. What can I do?”

“You know what’s better than showing everything?”

“What?”

“Not showing everything.”

Bokuto cocked his head, completely lost as his golden eyes blinked at him. Kuroo chuckled and shook his head.

“Okay, I’ll show you. I could just take off my clothes and you’d see everything, right?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Bokuto said as his tail squeaked out and began thumping. Kuroo smacked his hand against his forehead and took a deep breath.

“Yes but consider this instead.” Kuroo straightened up and turned so his back was facing Bokuto. He was wearing a cardigan over his T-shirt and began slipping it off his shoulders slowly. It pooled down by his waist as he glanced at Bokuto over his shoulder and gave him a wink. The werewolf’s tail had stopped thumping, but his ears were perked with interest as he waited with rapt attention. Kuroo let his sweater drop to the floor as he stretched toward the ceiling and then brought his hands down to claw at the top of his shirt. The hem rose slightly up, showing off his lower back and the dip in his spine, hearing Bokuto’s breath suck in quick. The chair he was sitting in began to rattle, and Kuroo let out an ugly snort at his boyfriend’s impatience. He released his shirt and turned around, cackling at Bokuto’s look of dismay.

“Riled up yet?”

“You were just getting started!”

“What would get you more excited, just seeing all of me or just a little hint at a time?”

Bokuto scrunched up his face as all the dots began connecting in his head.

“The hint,” He admitted sourly.

“Exactly! Which is why you need to keep yourself covered up and at just the right moments, give Sawamura a delicious little taste.”

“Alright, I’ll try. But I’ll probably forget, you know I like my skin to breathe.”

“I know, Buddy, I know. Come on! Let’s get these cakes decorated, Sawamura will be home in no time.”

Together they set out the cakes and began attacking them with icing and sprinkles. Kuroo only had to fix a couple spots on Bokuto’s, realizing his haphazard way of sticking the icing on gave the cake a cool textural effect. He glanced down at the extra bowls of icing and frowned.

“Hmm, there’s a lot left over. I’m not sure it would keep long enough for me to use them again.”

“Oh! Can I have some?”

Kuroo grinned as he slipped his fingers in one of the bowls and globbed some onto Bokuto’s nose.

“Of course! Aww, that looks cute!”

“Yeah? Probably not as cute as Sawamura would. He’s got that little _boop_ of a nose, you know?”

“Oh, his nose is cute. But he’d probably kill you if you did that.”

“Even if I gave him my sad face afterward?”

“You may be able to survive if you immediately bring out the sad dog eyes, but it’ll be risky.”

“Hey, come here!” Bokuto urged as he slipped his own fingers in and began painting a design on Kuroo’s face. “Oooooh, you look like you are part of some kind of tribe! It looks good on you!”

“Does it? Hey Bo… wanna lick it off me?” Kuroo purred, leaning toward the werewolf with his eyes closed. He heard the drumming of Bokuto’s tail echo in the kitchen as two warm hands nestled against his neck. Bokuto’s deep chuckle gave him goosebumps just before his hot tongue began lapping at his skin.

“Mmmm, you taste good, Kuroo,” He said, his voice low as his hands released his neck to grab at Kuroo’s waist instead.

“Oh no you don’t,” Kuroo laughed, trying to pull away. “You damn, sexy werewolf. Not without Sawamura!” He reminded Bokuto as he tapped his hand down on his head with a karate chop.

“You think I’m sexy?” Bokuto asked as he tucked his head into his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at Kuroo.

“Of course, you are, Stupid. I only pick the best. Now, back to business; what are we going to do about this frosting?”

 

_Back to the present_.

Daichi and Kuroo cringed as Bokuto flew around the room and launched himself over the sofa, only to pop his head up a moment later as if he was hiding from a sniper.

“So… what happened?” Daichi asked, his eyes glancing around at the pastel confectionaries sprinkled throughout the apartment and on every bit of furniture.

“We wanted to celebrate our anniversary with you, I baked a bunch of cakes and Bo helped me decorate them. We had some extra icing and… I severely underestimated the effect sugar has on an already hyper werewolf.”

“Anniversary? We’ve only been dating a month.”

“It’s been a year since we all moved in together,” Kuroo reminded him, biting his lip as he eyed Bokuto like a wild animal that had gotten loose in their apartment.

“Oh, that’s sweet. But what should we do about--”

“Sawamura, I love you!” Bokuto shouted as he swept him off his feet and into his arms, spinning Daichi around as he clung on for dear life. Bokuto then proceeded to hug him tighter and kiss him all over his face, and Daichi couldn’t help but sputter into laughter as bits of icing began to transfer onto him.

“Bo be careful! He’s just a human, remember.”

Daichi stiffened at Kuroo’s words, and Bokuto immediately stopped nuzzling as he sensed the switch in mood.

“What did you say… Kuroo?” Daichi asked in a cool voice, glancing over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at the vampire. Kuroo blinked at him, his eyebrows creasing as he thought back to what he had just blurted out.

“Um, be careful?”

“No, not that. _Just_ a human? Are you assuming I’m some soft little weakling, oh mighty vampire?”

Kuroo snorted and began scratching his head bashfully, glancing at Bokuto for help but he looked just as nervous as he was. Daichi’s expression grew even more scary, filling the space with a dark aura before he began to move. He twisted his body toward Bokuto, grappling behind his shoulder to get a solid grip. He jerked his body toward the floor and easily brought a clueless Bokuto with him and flipped the werewolf onto his back. Before Bokuto could blink, Daichi straddled on top of him and pinned his wrists above his head. Kuroo’s mouth hung open as Daichi gave him a smug grin.

“Hundreds of years my ancestors hunted and fought _your_ kind, and you assume I was never trained? I think I can handle myself, thanks.”

When Kuroo was still unable to speak, Daichi glanced down at Bokuto to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. He seemed to be stunned as well, a flush beginning to creep from his face all the way down his neck. It was only then Daichi realized he was flat up against Bokuto, who was still completely naked.

The realization froze Daichi in place as he stared down at the werewolf. He was overwhelmed at how good he looked stretched out underneath him and being held by his own strength. His own face began to grow hot at his embarrassing thoughts, yet he couldn’t force his body to move away. He looked up at Kuroo for any sort of help, but the vampire continued staring at the scene in silence, his face etched with apprehension.

“What’s wrong with you?” Daichi squeaked out, trying not to look back down.

“N-nothing’s wrong with me. I’m fine… how are you?”

“Is that all you can say?”

“I don’t know what to say. I just really like what’s happening right now and I don’t want to disturb anything and just let things go with the flow. I could say something but I’m not sure you’re ready to hear it, and dammit this situation is really stressful,” Kuroo blurted out as he bent over to rest his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

“How is this stressful for you? I’m… just, you know.”

Kuroo straightened up with a calming breath and opened his eyes. He had reverted to his regular, cool self and walked toward them. He knelt beside his two horizontal boyfriends and clasped his hands together professionally.

“Sawamura, I don’t want you to panic or come up with any reason why what’s happening right now is a bad thing. You know neither of us would ever push you further than you’re comfortable, however,” Kuroo’s lips began to turn up in a smirk as his eyes swept over Daichi and up the length of Bokuto, “You look remarkably comfortable where you are.”

Daichi pressed his lips together, letting his eyes drift down to Bokuto. He was surprised how docile he was being, not scared or uncomfortable but just as expectant as Kuroo was. He couldn’t deny his desire for his boyfriends and had been dwelling in agony on how to give them the green light to proceed further. He was never very smooth when it came to things like that, but Kuroo was right. Here was an obvious solution to their lack of communication.

But what was he supposed to say now? Yup, let’s ravage this sugary werewolf together? Daichi knew he wouldn’t be able to get the words out, not with how hard his heart was pounding all his blood to the area rubbing up against Bokuto. Instead, he lifted his face and smiled back at Kuroo, giving him a simple nod. Kuroo’s face lit up, and like a cat getting ready to pounce he crawled behind Bokuto’s head and grazed his hands down Bokuto’s forearms.

“The cakes can wait, right Sawamura? I think we need to clean this mess up first.”

Bokuto’s large golden eyes flickered from Kuroo and Daichi, his body beginning to shiver in excitement. Daichi chuckled, sounding surprisingly sadistic as he lowered his face toward Bokuto’s stomach.

“I agree. And I’m sure your cakes are delicious but it’s hard to resist this dessert right here,” Daichi teased and licked a stripe up Bokuto’s stomach.

_Mmm, buttercream._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree the biggest tease in the room is me, ha ha ha. Sooooo, we have a couple options here. I can continue the next chapter exactly where this one left off, raising the rating to explicit with a good dose of smut. Or I can let you guys mentally fill in the blanks and we can jump into a new chapter of sweet domestic life. I may also delve a little deeper into the Ministry as well, though a lot of that will be covered in some sequels with other pairings. Let me know what you think, if I do decide to do smut and some of you aren't into it, I'll start the next chapter with a warning so you can skip it if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning!!***  
>  Rating's gone up to explicit and this chapter is basically smut, though there is a funny bit in the beginning if you want to at least read that, it's pretty obvious when things start heating up, lol

Daichi knocked on his bedroom door for the twentieth time, his forehead resting against the cool wood in exasperation.

“Bo? Please open the door. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

From inside the room he heard a huff and the faint sound of the bed creaking. Daichi winced, thinking about all the icing Bokuto was rubbing into his sheets. He shook his head; the sheets could be washed, all that mattered was getting Bokuto to let them in.

“Come on, Man, open the door,” Kuroo groaned, letting the back of his head knock for him as he leaned against the door as well. “You were already in a weird state from the sugar rush, it’s perfectly understandable.”

There was no answer, and Daichi turned to gaze up at Kuroo.

“What do we do?” He asked quietly, desperate to clear up the situation. He had been just as excited for their relationship to progress as Kuroo and Bokuto were. What Bokuto did hardly turned him off, but him sulking in their locked bedroom was rapidly dropping his mood.

Kuroo shrugged and glanced down at him. As his eyes traveled over Daichi’s appearance, his mouth turned back up in a smirk.

“You got a lot of white stuff on you. Is that-- nope, not icing.”

Daichi glared and gave him a shove as the vampire started cackling.

“That’s not going to help him you know,” He huffed as he began to peel off his filthy shirt. Kuroo’s laughs began to quiet down and suddenly a pair of hands began to slide around his waist.

“Hmm, I think I’ve got an idea,” Kuroo chuckled, letting his teeth graze over his ear. Daichi gasped, his libido jumping right back into the moment as he let Kuroo’s hands wander across his body.

“What? Um… idea?”

Kuroo snorted as his nimble fingers began undoing the clasp of his pants.

“Yup, what does our boy hate more than anything?”

“What?”

“Being left out.”

Kuroo’s grip on his waist tightened, and with a jerk Daichi was suddenly slammed against the bedroom door. It should have angered him to be manhandled like that, but instead it only stirred him up more. He hopped up as Kuroo closed in on him, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders as the vampire pinned him against the door with his teeth aiming straight for Daichi’s throat.

“Be as loud as you want, Love. He’ll be joining us in no time,” Kuroo whispered as his hands massaged the highest point of his thighs. He ground his pelvis into Daichi’s, their heavy breaths filling the air with the occasional smack of Kuroo’s lips against Daichi’s skin.

Daichi reached his hands down to claw at the back of Kuroo’s shirt, desperate to rip it off. Kuroo’s deep chuckle reverberated in his chest, sending another rush of blood down to Daichi’s lower stomach. The vampire pressed himself harder against Daichi, so he could use his hands to help him with his shirt. As soon as it was off, Daichi yanked him back in for a hot kiss, letting his tongue slip right in as loud moans passed through their lips. With Kuroo’s hands back under his butt for support, Daichi grazed his fingertips down Kuroo’s chest, relishing in the way he shivered under his touch. His hands kept drifting down until they landed on the waistband of Kuroo’s pants and immediately he began undoing them. As soon as they were loosened, Daichi’s fingers crept around Kuroo’s waist and slipped down inside Kuroo’s clothes to dig into his cheeks. Kuroo gave a surprised hum, and Daichi chuckled between their lips. A low growl curled in Kuroo’s throat as he rolled his body, feeling Daichi’s growing erection rub up against his own. He had meant to retaliate against Daichi, but the move ended up exciting him just as much as it did Daichi.

Kuroo didn’t have to tell Daichi to be loud, he couldn’t help himself under the circumstances. He was sad Bokuto had chosen to mope in their bedroom instead of joining in, but as Kuroo slowly took him apart at the seams he found it hard to focus on anything negative. The vampire’s teeth traveled away from his neck and towards his chest, and Daichi’s breaths came harder as his heart ran out of control. The slight danger of Kuroo’s fangs nicking his skin was rapidly turning him on, a fact Kuroo seemed to pick up on. He felt the sharp teeth graze lightly across his sensitive skin, just barely passing by his nipple and Daichi emitted an embarrassing whine. Kuroo giggled with delight and decided to tease him further as his tongue slid across the nub.

Daichi tightened his legs and arched his back, making it easier for Kuroo to continue working on his chest. Daichi bit his lip as Kuroo’s tongue ran in circles over his nipple, gasping suddenly as he gave it a quick flick. He stretched his head back and panted toward the ceiling, knowing Kuroo wouldn’t be able to resist an exposed throat.

“Oh, God,” Kuroo whispered as he licked a stripe across his hot skin, letting his mouth hover just above his usual puncture marks.

“Go ahead, I know you’re hungry.”

“Are you sure? We were just getting into it.”

Daichi shut his eyes as heat flooded his face.

“Yeah, um… I’ve always thought about you doing it, while-- you know.”

“Hmm? You mean you’ve had sexual fantasies about me drinking from you during sex?” Kuroo asked, his voice teetering on the edge of a teasing laugh.

“Maybe not during, just-- ugh, dammit, you’re a vampire. Drink and sex me up.”

Kuroo let out an obnoxious laugh, his hot breath bursting across Daichi’s skin.

“Us vampires aren’t sex objects you know. That’s such discrimination.”

“Okay, just put me down. We don’t have to do this at all,” Daichi grumbled as he began wiggling to get out of Kuroo’s hold.

“Nooooo, I promise I won’t tease you anymore.”

“You should have thought about that earlier.”

“Sawamura,” Kuroo purred into his hair, his hands refusing to let him budge. “I’m sorry, please can I drink and sex you up. Honestly, I’ve fantasized about it myself many times.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said as he leaned back, letting Daichi observe his serious face so he knew he wasn’t teasing him any longer. Daichi huffed out a laugh and shook his head as his eyes traveled over his boyfriend’s handsome face. He reached his hand up and let his fingers slip through his waves of black hair that felt like feathers against his skin. Kuroo leaned into his touch, hesitant to proceed before getting the green light from Daichi.

All Daichi’s grumpiness had entirely dissipated, and to give Kuroo the go-ahead he gripped his fingers into his hair and pulled his face toward him. He lifted his chin to expose his throat, feeling the familiar quiver across his body as he anticipated Kuroo’s bite. He heard Kuroo let out an appreciative hum as his lips peppered kisses over his neck.

Daichi gripped his hands into Kuroo’s bare shoulders in anticipation as Kuroo pinned his arms underneath Daichi to keep him steady against the door. Kuroo took a moment to nuzzle against Daichi’s neck, breathing in his scent before stretching his mouth over his warm, throbbing skin and bit down. Daichi’s breath hitched, but the pain faded almost immediately. His whole body felt hot as Kuroo began to drink, though the vampire’s skin was deliciously cool. Daichi wrapped one of his arms over Kuroo’s shoulders and pulled him in a little closer while his other hand twisted into Kuroo’s wild locks.

Kuroo let out a low moan, almost like a purr, and the vibrations from the sound tickled Daichi’s skin. It was strange how good it felt and Daichi wished they could be doing it on the bed instead of upright, so they could have more freedom of movement. Kuroo’s fangs were no longer embedded in his skin, the puncture marks were already made, so Daichi gave an experimental thrust up with his hips. They both moaned in unison, encouraging Daichi to do it again.

Daichi gasped again as he felt Kuroo’s hot tongue run over the pricked holes in his skin and Kuroo’s lips turn up in a grin. Kuroo pinned him a little harder against the door and slipped one of his hands up to palm his erection through his underwear. Immediately Daichi tightened the grip around Kuroo’s waist, giving his hips a little jerk up to encourage the friction. Kuroo was happy to oblige as he continued to drink and pleasure Daichi at the same time.

It wasn’t long before Kuroo pulled back to give the finishing lick across Daichi’s throat, satisfied he’d had enough.

“That was quick,” Daichi whispered.

“Shh, those words are forbidden, remember?” Kuroo chuckled, and Daichi groaned as he thought about the missing member of their party. “It is infinitely more fun and efficient to drink from you during sexiness. Your heart is racing so fast it takes no time at all.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He was enjoying the moment with Kuroo, but it didn’t feel right without Bokuto.

“Shouldn’t he have opened the door by now?” Daichi whispered up toward Kuroo’s ear, smiling when he saw the vampire shiver from his breath.

“Yeah, I’m surprised myself. Maybe we need to be a bit louder?”

Suddenly the door gave a hitch, and Kuroo quickly lifted Daichi off the door so he didn’t fall back into it as it began to crack open. They glanced at the opening and saw Bokuto’s face fill the space, his golden eyes sad as they blinked out at them.

“Are you guys really gonna do it without me?”

Daichi glanced back and shared a grin with Kuroo.

“Nope!” Daichi said as he released his legs from Kuroo and kicked one back with enough force to slam the door open and the werewolf tumbling to the floor behind it. Daichi and Kuroo rushed into the room and shut the door behind them, their eyes glittering as they made to pounce on their boyfriend. Bokuto yelped and hopped up on his feet, circling the room with his tail slipping between his legs.

“Bokuto,” Daichi cooed as he stretched his hand out, waiting patiently as Bokuto blinked at it before cautiously nuzzling against it. Daichi smiled and took a step forward, gently setting his other hand against the other side of Bokuto’s face. Kuroo watched for a moment with his lips turned up in a warm smile before joining them. He slowly walked behind Bokuto, so he didn’t startle him and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into his crazy hair. Daichi lifted himself on his toes to plant a soft kiss against Bokuto’s lips.

“Bo, we didn’t want to do anything without you. We were only trying to lure you out.”

“But, but I already--”

“Shh, that doesn’t matter. We’re doing this with three people; nothing’s going to happen like clockwork, you know?” Daichi chuckled and Bokuto blessed him with a bashful smile as he leaned back in Kuroo’s embrace.

“Exactly, and how could we not want a piece of this hot action?” Kuroo teased into his ear, letting his hands run over Bokuto’s muscled abdomen. “Whoa! Watch that tail, Buddy!” Kuroo laughed as he stepped back from the whirling mass of fur, cupping his private areas for protection.

“Oh, sorry. I guess it’s fine you started without me, I could smell the blood and it was making me a little crazy,” Bokuto said, reaching out to stroke the healed puncture marks on Daichi’s neck as his eyes burned with intensity.

“Yeah, apparently Daichi’s been having fantasies of me sexing him up while drinking,” Kuroo teased as he positioned himself behind Daichi and kissed the marks. Daichi frowned and gave his head a light slap, but Bokuto leaned forward with interest.

“What about me? Do you have any fantasies about me?!”

“I, um… maybe?” Daichi said as his face grew uncomfortably hot.

“Oh ho? Looks like he’s got a juicy one for you, Buddy,” Kuroo chuckled, letting his breath tickle Daichi’s ear to get him to shiver.

“What is it? I’ll do anything!” Bokuto said eagerly, his ears pricked out and giving Daichi his full attention. Daichi smiled at his enthusiasm and let his eyes travel down to Bokuto’s mouth. He reached his hand out to stroke down his strong jaw until his fingers grazed across his lips.

“Well, I have to admit I’ve always been curious… werewolves are quite adept at licking, I hear, and I wouldn’t mind experiencing it firsthand.”

Behind him, Kuroo made an impressed noise, but Bokuto nodded his head vigorously.

“Sure! What did you want me to lick?”

Daichi winced as Kuroo dropped his head on Daichi’s shoulder with a groan. When Bokuto looked even more confused, Daichi couldn’t help chuckling and gently tugged Bokuto’s face toward his own.

“I want your tongue... all over my dick. While we’re at it, I wouldn’t mind your big, strong hands all over my body. Does that sound good to you, Bokuto?”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped open, hypnotized by the smoldering look in Daichi’s usually calm, brown eyes. After blinking a few times, he nodded again, his heart racing away in his chest.

“Oh yeah, I can totally do that.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Kuroo cheered as he clapped his hands. “Meanwhile, I’m horny as fuck so let’s get on with this. Bo, you go here,” He said as he stepped around Daichi, grabbed Bokuto’s shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed. “Perfect, now Sawamura, you go here.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Daichi asked as Kuroo began moving him to the bed and trying to wrestle him on top of Bokuto.

“Like you said, there are three of us. This way you two can take care of each other as you’ve always dreamed of. And it’ll keep you occupied while stretching you out. Do you have any other suggestions?”

Daichi’s eyebrows creased together as he worked out Kuroo’s solution in his head. As the picture formed in his mind, he felt more blood rushing to his already growing erection.

“Oh… yeah, that sounds good to me.”

“Hmm, and it shows,” Kuroo chuckled as he slipped his hands around Daichi’s waist and helped him off with his pants and underwear. The bed was already shaking as Bokuto bounced with excitement, and Daichi was relieved that he would soon be pinned down to avoid any distracting motion.

Daichi carefully climbed up on the bed and straddled over Bokuto, facing the opposite direction. He felt Kuroo’s hands guiding him into alignment and he gasped as he was suddenly enveloped by a hot, wet mouth.

“Oh, my god,” He groaned, nearly falling from the spasm in his muscles.

“That good, huh? I get dibs on that mouth next time, then,” Kuroo snickered as he left them on the bed to rummage around in the nightstand. Daichi hardly registered it as he was ravaged over and over by a pair of velvety lips and an intoxicatingly dexterous tongue. It took everything he had to focus below him where Bokuto was hard himself and waiting patiently for reciprocation. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave his lips a good lick before slipping his mouth over the head. Below him, Bokuto gave a pleased hum, and Daichi gasped from the vibrations encasing him. He breathed deep and took more of Bokuto in, determined to give the werewolf the pleasure he deserved. Despite being accosted with pleasure, Daichi continued pumping up and down with his mouth, letting his own tongue slither around to give a new sensation. He paid close attention to what Bokuto seemed to react more to and logged it away for later use.

Bokuto’s hands grazed lightly up from his thighs, dragging a whine through Daichi’s throat. He felt the mouth around him turn up in a grin even as it worked him over, and then he felt Bokuto’s rough fingers grip into his cheeks. The fingers relaxed and then tightened into his skin, pulsing in sync with the movement of Bokuto’s mouth and making it even harder for Daichi to concentrate.

Then another pair of hands slid Bokuto’s out of the way, and the werewolf dragged his fingers back down his thighs where they gripped firmly to keep him steady. Kuroo’s slender fingers tenderly ran down Daichi’s sensitive skin, sending shivers all the way up his body. They disappeared for a moment as the sound of a bottle opened behind him. He could hear Kuroo squirt some lube onto his fingers and rub them together to warm them up, and he felt a similar quiver in his muscles that usually occurred when he was anticipating Kuroo’s bite. This time, instead of Kuroo’s teeth, it was his slick fingers getting ready to intrude.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them slip down his cleft while Kuroo’s other hand spread him open. A whisper crept through the air, the words unheard by Daichi’s ears, but his curiosity had no chance to question it when Bokuto’s tongue began running circles over his head. He cried out, overwhelmed by the sensation and completely missed it when Kuroo worked his first finger inside. He had to release Bokuto from his mouth before he did something that hurt him, his vision clouded as he threw his head back with a gasp. The tongue eased its vigorous motion but still explored the entirety of his shaft while the pressure of Kuroo’s finger worked him open.

“I-I’m sorry, Bo… I can’t--” Daichi said between pants as a trickle of sweat slipped down his face.

“You’re fine. I’m enjoying every bit of this,” Bokuto said in his deep, husky voice, a chuckle rumbling after it as he took Daichi once more into his mouth.

Kuroo was working in the second finger as his other hand rubbed circles into his lower back. It was odd how calming it was, like the eye of a massive hurricane. Everything else happening seemed to ignite fireworks in his brain. Despite Daichi’s impressive strength for a human, he felt his limbs turning into jelly and wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself up.

“Almost there, Sawamura. Just one more finger and then you’ll be ready,” Kuroo said in a soothing tone, but Daichi could hear the stress edging his voice. Out of the three of them, he was being the most neglected, and he tried his best to relax as much as possible to help the stretching along.

“Bo, why don’t you turn around? We don’t want him to pop yet, and he might enjoy that tongue in another way,” Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto released Daichi with a loud smack of his lips.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

Daichi felt his whole body go limp as Kuroo slid his free hand around to his chest and helped him sit up. Bokuto turned his body around, shoving the icing-covered sheets out of the way and settled back toward them with a devilish grin.

“Come back down here, Sawamura.”

“Hmm, on second thought, maybe I'll keep him here,” Kuroo teased as his hand squeezed one of Daichi’s pecs and kissed the damp skin of his throat.

“Like hell you are!” Bokuto growled as he pried Kuroo’s hand off and eased Daichi lower where his red lips were waiting. Daichi smiled into the messy kiss; he usually put a stop to the bickering whenever Kuroo and Bokuto fought over him, but at that moment,  it was to his advantage to let the tension rise between them. Bokuto kissed him as tantalizingly as he had when he worked him on the other end. Kuroo was right that it seemed to be distracting him in the right way as Kuroo curled three fingers inside him.

Daichi was getting impatient himself, especially since Kuroo seemed to be avoiding a certain area he was dying for him to touch. Just as the three fingers seemed to be granting him more pleasure than painful pressure, Kuroo brushed the spot and Daichi’s entire body seemed to buckle from the sensation.

“Was that what you were waiting for?”

Daichi answered with a groan, and both Kuroo and Bokuto snickered at his reaction.

“Just get on with it, Kuroo,” Daichi huffed.

“Hmm, don’t mind if I do.”

Daichi whined as the fingers slipped out of him, leaving him empty and cold. Bokuto wiped a warm hand across his forehead and kissed it gently. Daichi smiled and shut his eyes, enjoying the gentle moment as Bokuto continued pressing his lips against various parts of his face until settling back at Daichi’s lips.

Kuroo’s hands were back on him in a minute, adjusting his hips to the right height before lining himself up. Bokuto shared a look with Kuroo and began rubbing Daichi’s back to keep him relaxed. Daichi buried his face into Bokuto’s neck as the pressure began to intrude. He groaned in unison with Kuroo, the heat overwhelming for them both as Kuroo continued to enter him slowly.

Once he finally bottomed out, Kuroo leaned forward over Daichi’s sweaty back and pressed a kiss into his spine.

“You alright?” He whispered, his breath sending goosebumps to flicker across his skin.

“Yeah… I’m good,” Daichi responded in his raspy voice as he dug his fingers into Bokuto’s biceps. Before Bokuto and Kuroo, he never would have imagined making love to more than one person at a time, but he was amazed at the difference it made. He was being filled by Kuroo while the vampire supported him from behind. Bokuto offered him comfort and salacious kisses from the other end. It was incredible and intimate, not what anyone imagines the feelings to be when lovemaking with three people.

Daichi’s body began rocking as Kuroo moved. He kept it shallow and gentle at first, letting Daichi get used to his size before speeding up. Once Daichi had enough strength gathered he propped himself on his forearms and glanced over his shoulder. His mouth went as dry as a desert at the vision stretched behind him and didn’t even care when Kuroo caught him looking and shot him a teasing smirk.

It’s not as if he’d never seen Kuroo naked; the first surprise he ever had at living with supernatural creatures is their preference for less clothes or none at all. But Kuroo’s lean muscles flexed as he curled his hips forward into him. His skin was glistening from sweat, the tendrils curling over every dip down his torso in a way that made Daichi crave to lap them up with his tongue. Kuroo gripped his hips and pushed in deep, throwing his head back with a rumbling groan. Daichi was a human, but even he wanted to sink his teeth into that elegant throat.

With his neck beginning to hurt from the angle, Daichi turned his attention back to Bokuto who seemed to be enjoying the double show. His eyes flickered between Daichi and Kuroo as his hand stroked himself between them. Daichi glanced down, realizing how close their erections were every time Bokuto’s knuckles accidentally grazed against his. He turned his head over his shoulder one more time to suggest something to Kuroo.

“Can you still thrust if my hips are lower?”

Kuroo cocked his head as his eyes flickered over the situation. His grin stretched wide as he gave Daichi a nod.

“Oh yeah. We can do that.”’

Daichi reached down and removed Bokuto’s hand from himself, and like earlier stretched them above the werewolf’s head to pin them down. Bokuto blinked back at him in confusion and arousal, surprisingly patient to see what was going to happen next. With Kuroo’s hands to guide him, Daichi settled himself completely on top of Bokuto, their erections immediately sliding together.

All three of them moaned, Kuroo pushing deep into Daichi so his body rubbed up against Bokuto’s. Daichi’s eyes feasted on the werewolf underneath him, his cheeks blossoming with his lips parted with every heavy breath. His god-like body was also glistening with sweat, and Daichi found the temptation impossible to ignore as he dipped his head down to run his tongue along Bokuto’s muscles. Bokuto threw his head back, releasing a moan that so loud it was nearly a howl. Daichi let out an amused huff of a laugh before doing it again, enjoying the heavy pants coming from the werewolf.

The tempo picked up quick, Kuroo losing his patience and determined to feel everything he could. Daichi could no longer hold Bokuto’s wrists and instead wrapped his arms around his thick, broad shoulders. Bokuto wrapped his arms tight across his back and hugged him even closer, increasing the hot friction between them. With just a couple more thrusts Daichi cried out as he spilled in between them, Bokuto right along with him as his fingers made imprints in Daichi’s skin. Kuroo followed soon after, feeling the clench of Daichi’s orgasm surrounding him. His head dropped onto Daichi’s back as he pulsed his hips into him, emptying himself completely into the condom.

With a grunt, Kuroo fell on top of Daichi, who groaned as he was squeezed into a hot, sweaty sandwich. They all laid in a heap for a couple minutes, catching their breath and getting their brains to focus.

“I have never been in such a filthy situation as this,” Daichi finally muttered in his hoarse voice.

“Because it was so sexy or because we’re literally filthy?” Kuroo asked with a chuckle.

“Both.”

“Well, I have just the thing for that!”

 

Not ten minutes later, Daichi found himself in a warm, sudsy bath, his eyes growing heavy as Kuroo’s fingers stroked through his hair.

“Am I never going to have a bath by myself ever again?”

“Would you really want to?” Kuroo’s sly voice tickled his ear and thinking about it for a moment he realized it was exceptionally comfortable leaning up against Kuroo’s chest instead of the cold, hard porcelain of the tub.

“Fair point.”

Daichi’s eyes had nearly shut when he suddenly smelled something delicious under his nose.

“Sawamuraaaa, open up!” Bokuto cooed, and Daichi blinked to see him grinning back at him with a fork full of chocolate cake teetering in front of his lips. He snorted and chomped forward, taking the entire piece of cake into his mouth and pinching his lips over it to grab every morsel as he moved back.

“Mmmm, oh my god. This is the best cake ever,” Daichi moaned, leaning his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder as the vampire chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it. Pity you didn’t taste it when it was warm and fresh out of the oven.”

“But he got us instead!” Bokuto chirped as he leaned over the side of the tub to pick up another plate. “Wanna try the coconut?”

“Please,” Daichi answered, leaning forward eagerly for another bite. As the new flavor burst into his mouth, he released another moan and shook his head. “Kuroo, how the hell are you so good at this? You should open a bakery.”

“Hmm, maybe I will… one day.”

Daichi leaned forward to kiss a bit of icing off Bokuto’s lips before glancing over his shoulder.

“I appreciate you going through all this, but don’t do it all the time. I’ll definitely gain too much weight.”

Kuroo’s grin stretched maliciously wide as he reached out to pinch Daichi’s sides.

“Oh? I wouldn’t mind a little more pudge to grab.”

“Cut that out!” Daichi snapped as he tried wiggling out of his grip. The movement caused the bathwater to erupt in waves, and Bokuto yelped as he lifted the piece of cake in his hands safely above his head.

“I’m just kidding,” Kuroo purred as he pulled him back against him to nuzzle his damp hair. “I don’t care how much weight you gain, or grey hair pops out, my feelings for you won’t change.”

“If I get any grey hairs, I blame you both completely,” Daichi grumbled, but his lips were already turning back into a smile as he relaxed into Kuroo’s hold.

“Oh! Then we could match!” Bokuto giggled as he swam up toward him and rubbed his nose gently against his. Daichi thought his heart was going to burst from the adorable action.

“Hmm, I guess that wouldn’t be so bad,” Daichi chuckled, reaching his hand up to slip through the dampened silvery and black hair. Bokuto gazed back happily for a moment before going rigid with a gasp.

“I almost forgot!” He leaned over the side of the tub and ran a pruned finger along the top of a piece of cake. Before Daichi could ask Bokuto brought the icing covered finger up to his nose and globbed it on the end. “Oh, cute!! Look, Kuroo! It was everything I imagined it to be!”

“Dude, you need to do that when we have a camera! Awww, Sawamura!” Kuroo cooed as he pinched his cheek. Daichi wasn’t sure if it was possible to drown a vampire but suddenly was willing to try as he spun around and shoved Kuroo’s face under the water.

“No! Sawamura, resist your hunter instincts!” Bokuto yelled as he pulled Daichi back so Kuroo could sputter back up.

“Quiet, Bokuto. You’re next!”

“Noooooo! Aww, the cakes are all soaked.”

They all peered over the edge of the tub where the partially eaten cakes were destroyed by the sudsy tidal wave.

“It’s alright, Buddy. There’s plenty more in the kitchen. We really should get out, it’s getting late. But first,” Kuroo said as he took Daichi’s chin in his fingers and turned his face toward him. His tongue flicked out and took the icing off his nose, but it was hardly in his mouth before he grimaced from the sweet taste. “Blech. I’m glad you guys at least enjoy it. But for me, nothing tastes as good as you do, Sawamura.”

Daichi blushed and gave Kuroo a playful shove away as he tried lifting himself from the tub. Even as he winced from the pain in his lower back, he knew for a fact there was no rescuing him from his situation. He was head over heels for the ridiculous pair, no matter what shenanigans came next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. The truth is smut slows everything down, it's so hard to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter but it's at the end and it's easy to tell when the smut begins if you're not comfortable with it.

The Ministry of Supernatural Affairs had quite a few issues in the beginning when dealing with the monthly cycle of werewolves. Utilizing their ties with an old family of potion makers still residing in the countryside, the Shiratorizawa hunters were able to work out a deal for a massive and constant supply of Wolfsbane potions. The Wolfsbane potion was imperative in helping every society-integrated werewolf sleep through the full moon without transforming completely and wreaking havoc upon the city. It would not work every full moon, however, and the wolves needed some space to safely transform into their other form and release their pent-up energy.

The MSA proceeded to purchase a large amount of land far away from the city where they could be released without harming anyone, building an impenetrable wall around it. Hundreds of precautions were taken to ensure the safety of any residents outside the wall and while containing the werewolves inside.

Every pack assigned to the MSA program were on a rotating schedule, taking turns being shipped to the park and allowed to roam inside without fear of harming anyone else. When it wasn’t their turn, they were required to take the potion and sleep through the full moon to prevent any unfortunate accidents. Any werewolf that didn’t comply would be hunted down and punished, and possibly rejected from the program if the werewolf ends up being a consistent offender. So far, a werewolf not complying was completely unheard of, most of them relieved for both the potion and the chance to release their natural form without harming anyone else.

Bokuto was insatiably hyper when it was the Fukurodani pack’s turn to go to the park. He missed spending time with his friends that were like family to him, and though Daichi took him on frequent walks there just wasn’t enough space anywhere to release all his energy. He cheered when he arrived outside the MSA building and tackled his friends waiting for him by the bus, and they all slapped his head to get him to shut up considering it was the middle of the night.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited! Are you guys excited? What are we going to do?!”

“Easy, Big Guy!” Konoha snickered as he gave Bokuto a firm pat on the back. “I packed my duffle full of balls and frisbees.”

“Nice!” Bokuto said, his tail wagging violently behind him.

“Bo, were you really going to leave us without saying goodbye?” Kuroo snickered as he and Daichi finally joined them, each with a piece of Bokuto’s luggage hanging from their shoulders. They had come to see Bokuto off, but he had been so worked up he ran off without waiting for them.

“I wouldn’t do that! I knew they’d wait till you guys caught up,” Bokuto said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends and nuzzled each of their necks.

“I hope you have a good time. Remember to obey the guards… and Akaashi,” Daichi chuckled as he stroked his hand through Bokuto’s hair.

“Are you going to miss me?”

“Of course, we will. It’s going to be quiet without you with us,” Daichi sighed as he pulled back from the hug. He gripped the back of Bokuto’s head and pulled him in for a soft kiss. The Fukurodani pack waiting by the bus began snickering when Bokuto’s tail turned into a windmill as he kissed Daichi back.

“Oy, oy, I want a turn,” Kuroo chuckled as he tugged on Bokuto’s hoodie sleeve. Bokuto giggled as he rubbed his nose against Kuroo’s before kissing him as well.

“Come on, you show-offs! We gotta get going!” Konoha called as Akaashi and Washio snatched Bokuto’s bags up to load them onto the bus.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Love you both!” He shouted over his shoulder as he followed his packmates on board.

“He’s never gonna give us a chance to say it back, is he?” Daichi laughed as he waved at Bokuto hanging out the window.

“Nah, probably not. We’ll just have to spring it on him when he’s least expecting it.”

Akaashi yanked Bokuto back in the bus as it began pulling away, and soon Daichi and Kuroo were left alone on the vacant sidewalk. Daichi sighed and threaded his fingers into Kuroo as they started back toward their apartment, the temperature of his skin sending goosebumps up his arm. It was already too quiet for Daichi’s comfort, and soon Kuroo was chuckling at his restless fidgeting.

“Hey, how about we do something fun, just the two of us?” He asked, giving Daichi’s hand a light squeeze.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

Kuroo pressed his lips together, not answering right away though Daichi knew he had already thought of something.

“So, Oikawa’s club, Love Bite, is just around the corner. I’ve never been there, wanna check it out?” Daichi scrunched up his face and Kuroo barked out a laugh that echoed throughout the street. “I know, it wouldn’t be your top choice. It’s just that I promised him I’d show up sometime, and I’d rather show up with a significant other because when Kai went he said he got approached by humans left and right.”

“Alright, if you really want to go.”

“We don’t have to stay long, although…”

“Although?”

“He’s got these rooms you can rent. It’s all legal and everything, but they’re themed rooms where humans can voluntarily feed a vampire in private or do, ahem, other things. It’s like half club, half love hotel.”

“Oh, I see. What’s so special about these rooms that I couldn’t just feed you at home? Or do other things,” Daichi mumbled out the last bit, feeling his face grow hot. All the love-making they’d done so far included Bokuto; he wasn’t sure how he’d feel having Kuroo’s complete focus.

“They’re themed rooms, and, um, you remember how you had fantasies about me and Bokuto? Well, I’ve got a couple of my own. The thing is, they both deal with you individually. Would that bother you?”

“No, I don’t think so. It’s silly to think we’d only have sex when all three of us are there.”

“Exactly!”

“Then, what’s your fantasy about me?” Daichi asked quietly, glancing around to make sure no one else was around. Kuroo chuckled darkly and leaned over until his lips were just hovering above his ear.

“Well, I don’t want to give away everything right here, but it may have something to do with light bondage. It’ll be focused on pleasuring you, though, I don’t want to hurt you unless it’s for a quick bite.”

Daichi shivered from Kuroo’s low tone slinking into his ear, and the vampire had the audacity to flick his tongue up his ear for extra measure.

“Stop that! We’re still in public, you know,” Daichi grumbled, craning his head down to wipe his ear on his shoulder.

“Not really, there are hardly any people around. So, what do you think? Would you be down for that?”

“Yeah,” Daichi said, his voice uncharacteristically high, and he gave a few coughs before continuing. “Yeah, I’m down. Will everyone in the club know what we’re doing?”

“Ha, no, I think they do a good job at keeping that part private.”

“Okay… yeah, we can do this,” Daichi said nodding, reassuring himself more than Kuroo.

“You know, if your face remains that red when we go in, everyone’s going to know what we’re going to do. Though, I do rather like it that you’re nervous. It’s always best when your heart races,” Kuroo said in a low voice as he lifted Daichi’s hand to his mouth and licked a stripe across his wrist.

“Kuroo, for the love of god, _stop_. Or we can just go home, and I’ll go to bed.”

“Alright, alright! I’ll try and contain myself until we get there,” Kuroo chuckled, keeping Daichi’s hand grasped in his as he allowed them to drop to their sides.

It was easy to know when they were approaching Love Bite, the bass throbbing in the air louder and louder as they drew near. The door was fashioned like a dungeon, black with silver finishings gleaming from the flickering torches on either side. Outside the door was Kyoutani Kentarou and Kindaichi Yuutarou, two vampires from the Aoba Johsai coven. Kuroo cringed when he saw their outfits looked like something out of a Bela Lugosi film. They only needed one bouncer, but Kuroo knew from his conversations with Oikawa that Kyoutani tended to frighten off most humans rather than beckon them in, but he was also good for intimidating anyone looking for trouble. Kindaichi, though abnormally statuesque, gave off a more appealing vibe to offset the Mad Dog.

“Ah, Kuroo-san! Oikawa-san was wondering when you were going to stop by,” Kindaichi said cheerfully as he opened the door with an obnoxious creaking.

“You, uh, need to grease up those hinges?” Kuroo chuckled as he ushered Daichi in ahead of him and away from Kyoutani’s sharp glare.

“No, Oikawa-san wants them to creak on purpose. It adds to the aesthetic, he says.”

“He would,” Kuroo muttered under his breath as they continued through the creepy entrance hallway with candles and cobwebs to guide them through to the main area where the music was pulsing through the walls and floor.

“Whoa,” They said in unison when they came out in the main area. There were several levels to meander around with the center sunken at the lowest for the dance floor. Above it was a massive chandelier lit by fake candles that offered just enough light to see the shadows of people flowing underneath it as they moved to the music. The upper levels curved around the dance floor and were fashioned with cushy booths, decorative screens wrapped around them to offer semi-privacy to the patrons. The music was a strange mix of electronic dance with the undertones of an organ. It gave the atmosphere a tense and dark feeling without taking away from the upbeat nature of the music that allowed people to dance to it.

“Wow, this place is… hideous,” Kuroo snickered as he grasped Daichi’s hand tighter and led him toward the bar.

“What, this isn’t what your dwellings looked like a couple hundred years ago?” Daichi teased, speaking just loud enough that Kuroo could hear him.

“Ha! I don’t even think this is what Eastern European vampires lived in, and the gothic style is more what it’s based off. Does he even know he’s still in Japan?”

“What did your houses look like back then?”

“Same as everyone else’s, though we did have stronger coverings over the windows to block out the sun during the day. Just like humans we enjoyed our gardens and nature, except we could enjoy them only at night. I used to have a small house of my own once… I loved it. I wish I still had it, and then I could take you and Bokuto there.”

“What happened to it?”

“Burnt down by a mob. I was lucky I wasn’t in it, but some other members of our family group weren’t so lucky.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago, before our alliance with Karasuno,” He added with a wink. Daichi smiled back at him and leaned into his arm as they finally arrived at the bar.

Kunimi Akira drifted in front of them, his black hair slicked back as opposed to his usual middle part and blinked at them without any expression.

“Can I get you wayward souls anything to drink?” He said in a deadpan voice.

“Hey, at least he lets you wear a normal bartender outfit instead of what he’s got the bouncers in,” Kuroo snickered, Daichi joining in when Kunimi’s face cringed.

“I’d rather be staked in the heart.”

“I’ll take a Jack and Coke,” Daichi said so Kunimi wouldn’t have to keep standing there.

“I’m good, I’ll have _him_ in a bit,” Kuroo said as he jerked his head toward Daichi with a wide grin.

Kunimi ignored him and got to mixing up Daichi’s drink. When he set it on the counter, Kuroo slipped enough bills to cover it and a tip before Daichi could.

“My treat, for subjecting you to this,” Kuroo said as he glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the club.

“It’s fine, I was rather curious myself. And now that we’ve seen it I probably won’t come back again.”

“You say that now but wait until we visit one of their rooms.”

Daichi felt his cheeks grow hot again, even though Kuroo’s eyebrows were wiggling comically. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, humming as the drink kicked down his throat.

“Daichi!” A voice cheered behind him as a set of hands clamped down on his shoulders. Daichi coughed and sputtered into his drink and Kuroo rescued the glass as he grabbed a couple napkins. “Oops! Sorry,” Suga said cheerfully as he slid against the counter on the other side of him.

“Oops? You scared me to death! Didn’t you see me drinking?”

“You startle too easily!”

“Ah, it’s a family trait,” Kuroo added, and grinned extra wide as Daichi turned his glare onto him. “It’s true! Your great, great grandfather… was it two greats? Doesn’t matter, anyways Sawamura Hayato nearly cut my head off several times whenever I came up behind him to greet him. Jumpy little fellow.”

“Little?”

“Well… family trait,” Kuroo said as he cackled and dodged Daichi’s fist.

“What are you doing here?” Daichi asked, turning back to his best friend.

“Oh, I pop in quite often. Tooru likes it when I do.”

“Tooru does, huh?” Daichi teased, earning him a jab in the arm.

“Yeah, we’re doing first names now.”

“Are you two dating yet?”

Suga pursed his lips and turned his face away, pretending to be interested in the wall decorated in bottles.

“Come on, Suga-chan! How long are you gonna make that poor loser wait for you?” Kuroo chimed in.

“First of all, you are never allowed to call me that again. Second, what do you mean wait for me? I’m not even sure he likes me more than a friend.”

“Listen, it’s not like he ever said to me that he likes you, but it’s pretty freakin’ obvious. Does he even know you’re here right now?”

“No, I snuck in and came straight over here. I saw he’s with a party of women, and I didn’t want to distract him from his work,” Suga replied in a nonchalant tone, though Daichi and Kuroo both saw the way his mouth twisted in irritation. After a shared look Kuroo slid off his stool and rubbed Daichi’s back as he started to walk away.

“I’ll be right back, gotta visit the little boy’s room.”

They nodded and Suga held up a finger to grab Kunimi’s attention, who immediately began working on a martini.

“Wow, you’re here so often he knows your drink order?”

“Shut up, it’s not hard since I get the same thing every time.”

“Oikawa is still living with you, right? It’s way past the deadline and he’s free to live anywhere he pleases. What does that tell you?”

“That he can save money by staying with me, and we’re already used to living together. It doesn’t mean anything other than that.”

“Why are you being so stubborn about this? Wouldn’t you like to move onto the next step with him?”

“Of course, I would! It’s not easy, you know, Tooru’s like a celebrity in this city. Humans come from miles away just to get a glimpse of him, and he’s even working with a local writer on a new romance series and the main character is completely based off him. There’s no way he’d be romantically interested in a boring MSA agent.”

“I don’t think anyone in their right mind would call you boring, and where is this negativity coming from? Usually you’re busy beating it out of Asahi!”

“Ugh, I know, I can’t help it. It’s hard when he has two different personas and half the time I don’t know what’s real.”

“I think you know what’s real with Oikawa better than most people.”

There was a commotion of squeals and gasps behind them, and they turned to see Oikawa himself drifting toward them through the crowd. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to see the top of his pale chest. His hair, as usual, flowed in perfect waves that made it look as effortless as his grace. He smiled and greeted his adoring fans as he moved through them like a shark slipping through a school of minnows.

Daichi rolled his eyes and glanced at Suga who scrunched his nose at the scene. It wasn’t until Oikawa shooed his fans away and arrived at the bar level that he flipped his personality switch.

“Kou-chan!” He cried as he rushed forward, draping himself over Suga with a dramatic sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here, you Meanie!”

“You were busy, I don’t like disturbing you while you’re working.”

“But I love it when you come! It gives me a moment to _refresh_ myself,” Oikawa purred as he nuzzled into Suga’s hair. Daichi snickered as a blush spread across Suga’s pale cheeks, but after blinking a couple times his usual mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

“You mean you’re using me as an excuse to get out of working.”

“Nonsense! There’s nothing wrong with taking a break occasionally. It’s exhausting being perfect for everyone, and I know I can be myself around you,” Oikawa said, pulling back so he could gaze down at Suga with a softness Daichi had never seen, his hand gently removing a piece of hair from in front of Suga’s face.

“Aww,” He said in unison with Kuroo, and he flinched realizing the vampire had slipped right behind him.

“I bet you ten bucks they bone before they officially start dating,” Kuroo muttered into Daichi’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him in close.

“No bet, that’s exactly how it’s going to happen,” Daichi whispered back.

“Even I can hear you two,” Suga grumbled, shooting them a dangerous look.

“Well, I think that’s our cue. If you’ll excuse us.” Kuroo chuckled as he grasped Daichi’s hand and pulled him away as Oikawa and Suga resumed their quiet conversation with Oikawa’s arms still wrapped around him.

“Did you tell Oikawa he was here?” Daichi asked up toward Kuroo’s ear.

“I just went to pay my respects, let him know I was here but I had to get back to my boyfriend who was talking to Suga at the bar. It’s not like I purposely went over there to reveal that information.”

“Uh-huh,” Daichi chuckled, keeping his eyes down so he could see where he was walking in the dim lighting. “Where are we going?”

“To the room. You still wanted to do that, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I should have said goodbye to Suga, though.”

“No worries, he’ll be preoccupied the rest of the time he’s here. Maybe Oikawa will finally lure him in one of his rooms himself.”

“You really think _that’s_ how they’re going to progress?”

“For those two, it’ll have to be dramatic.”

Kuroo led him down a back hallway off the main area that had a sign that indicated the hotel was that direction. When they turned the corner, they ended up in lush lobby styled in an opulent French Revolution era. Behind the check-in desk was Hanamaki Takahiro dressed in a costume from the same time period, complete with a pastel wig with curls piled high on top of it.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Kuroo cackled as he reached out a finger to poke the fake beauty mark below Hanamaki’s eye.

“Interview with a Vampire, you can call me Lestat,” He said with a wink. “Matsukawa is dressed like Blade, but everyone keeps asking if he’s from the Matrix.”

“What about Iwaizumi?”

“Oikawa tried to get him in Salma Hayek’s sexy outfit she wears in From Dusk till Dawn, but he punched a hole in the wall and considering Oikawa’s tight budget he just let’s him wear whatever.”

“Aww, what a shame,” Kuroo snickered. Daichi subdued his grin out of respect for Iwaizumi, but mentally he couldn’t help agreeing with Kuroo. “So, we were hoping to get room six. Is it available?”

Hanamaki’s fingers began flying over a hidden keyboard, his eyes flickering to his computer screen that was hidden behind a lavish flower arrangement.

“You already know which room it is?” Daichi asked, an eyebrow raised as he glanced up at Kuroo.

“Yup, their website is impressively informative.”

“Number six is free!” Hanamaki cheered as he slid a room key onto the counter. “Want it for the whole night?”

“Might as well, I don’t want any time pressure.”

The two completed the transaction in the blink of an eye, and soon Daichi found himself being led by Kuroo down a hallway styled in the same style as the lobby. Kuroo opened room six and let Daichi enter first, who was greatly relieved the aesthetic wasn’t too terrifying. The walls were a dark red that emitted a warmth without being too blinding, and the bed linens seemed to gleam like a polished ruby in the dim light of the lamps. Other than that, the rich mahogany finishings were simple, and looking around Daichi couldn’t find what was so special about it that they had to rent it instead of going home.

“What do you think?” Kuroo asked as he slipped off his shoes.

“It’s nice, not what I expected.”

Kuroo chuckled darkly, and Daichi cringed wondering what dark secrets the room held.

“Okay, some ground rules. I’m not really aiming to push you further than your comfort level, so we’ll do the traffic light system for safe words. Do you know what I mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Daichi said, his heart beating quicker as he grew more nervous.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Love, it’s just a precaution,” Kuroo said softly, running his long, cool fingers through Daichi’s hair. “If you want me to slow down, say yellow. Want me to stop? Just say red. If you want me to go again or faster you can say green, or more, or _god yes, Kuroo you sex god, more—_ “

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“And like I said earlier, this is about pleasure, not pain. So, there’s really no reason for you to worry. This’ll be fun!”

Kuroo’s hand slipped from Daichi’s hair and stroked down is cheek. Daichi sighed and leaned into his touch.

“Okay, I trust you.”

Kuroo blinked as his grin slipped off his face. Daichi nearly asked him what was wrong when the vampire stepped forward, cupping Daichi’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. It surprised Daichi, but he still melted in Kuroo’s embrace and gripped his hands in his shirt to pull him in closer.

There was only so much about Kuroo’s past that Daichi was aware of, only little stories and quips provided by Kuroo himself and several events chronicled by his own ancestors. It struck Daichi that even though Karasuno had an alliance with the Nekoma vampires, there had been very little love and trust between them. Daichi forgot what it must be like for Kuroo, living so long with only his Nekoma family trusting in him so implicitly. No wonder Kuroo and the other vampire leaders fought so hard to establish the new system with the MSA, ready to live out the rest of their lives with just a bit more freedom and trust than before.

Just thinking of how much pain Kuroo must have been carrying with him made Daichi want to lavish him with love even more. He only wished Bokuto was there as well since the werewolf held more love in his heart than everyone else he knew combined. Hopefully with them both by Kuroo’s side he can begin feeling some peace. For now, if it was simply fulfilling a fantasy for the vampire, Daichi felt like he’d do anything to show him how much he cared.

 

“There, comfortable?” Kuroo’s sly voice tickled his ear, and Daichi shivered. The world was dark from the soft blindfold draped over his eyes. He was lounging back on some pillows with his arms bound above his head by silk rope attached to the headboard.

“Yeah, as comfortable as I think I can be,” Daichi said as he gulped his nerves down. Another chuckle rumbled from Kuroo’s chest, and Daichi felt his breath travel down his neck and across his chest.

“Mmm, Sawamura… you have no idea how sexy you look like this, all stretched out and bound. I could get used to this.”

Daichi whined as he felt Kuroo’s fingertips skim lightly down his chest and stomach. Not being able to see drew his focus to all his other senses, and even just the sound of Kuroo’s voice made Daichi’s blood pump harder into his underwear, the only clothing he was still wearing.

The fingers touched under his thighs and ran up until they slipped inside his boxers, distracting him so when a wet tongue slicked across his nipple, he sucked in a breath as his body jerked in surprise.

“Did you like that?” Kuroo asked as his tongue continued flicking the nub on his chest.

“Uh, I don’t know. It surprised me. It’s… it’s different.”

“Different good? If you don’t tell me all I can do is go by Little Sawamura down here, and he seems to be enjoying it.”

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, though they were hidden by the blindfold.

“It felt good,” He admitted after a moment, and he heard Kuroo hum as the wet heat resumed lapping at his nipple. The fingers continued grazing across his sensitive skin in his boxers, sometimes lifting and appearing in another place where Daichi wasn’t expecting them to be. He pressed his lips tight, trying to keep his desperate noises to a minimum. Everything seemed to affect him dramatically without being able to see, and Daichi would have been more petulant of continuous teasing if it hadn’t felt so good.

Kuroo’s lips suddenly lifted from his chest without a word, though he continued moving his hands around the inside of his boxers while avoiding the area Daichi was craving for him to touch. A burst of hot breath poured over his throat and Daichi let out a gasp, anticipating a bite. Instead Kuroo pressed light kisses against the most sensitive areas, taking his time between each kiss so Daichi never knew when they were coming.

“Hmm, those boxers seem to be getting a little tight,” Kuroo’s voice slithered into his ear.

“Why do you think?” Daichi snapped back.

“Are you pouting?!” Kuroo snickered, and Daichi found himself frowning even deeper.

“No, I’m not.”

“Seems like there’s something you want, but you’re not getting. What is it, Sawamura? What can I do for you?”

Daichi pursed his lips, feeling torn about voicing his desires.

“If you don’t say it, I won’t know what you really want,” Kuroo said gently as he brushed his lips against Daichi’s.

“I want you to touch me,” Daichi said quickly, and he could hear Kuroo hum in response.

“I am touching you. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“Dammit, I want you to touch Little Sawamura.”

He regretted the words as soon as he said it, Kuroo instantly letting out his obnoxious hyena laughter, which sounded even louder with the blindfold on.

“Oh, there’s no changing that name from now on. Sorry, I’ll try to get the mood back,” Kuroo giggled, and Daichi could hear him breathing deeply to contain himself.

“Good luck.”

“Aww, Baby, don’t be like that. I’m sorry for laughing, you just caught me off-guard.”

Daichi felt Kuroo’s lips press against his once again, softly at first until he could coax Daichi’s open for a deeper kiss. He could feel Kuroo’s body hovering above his even though he wasn’t touching Daichi, and he felt the need to have it pressing him deep into the mattress.

After several minutes of kissing, Daichi felt the fingertips reappear on his wrists, and slowly they grazed down his forearms and biceps. He shivered from the touch, surprised at the eroticism that could come from being touched there so delicately.

“I’ll be right back,” Kuroo whispered into his hair, and with a gentle peck against his head Daichi found himself on the bed alone with hardly a sound in the room. He twisted his mouth in irritation, knowing that whatever Kuroo was up to he was trying not to give anything away.

The bed dipped down after a moment and suddenly his boxers were whisked off, allowing a burst of cool air to rush against him.

“Now, I believe this guy was feeling lonely,” Kuroo’s amused voice said as it puffed over Daichi’s shaft. A tongue licked a wet stripe up the underside without any warning, and Daichi gasped as he pulled against the ropes hard. A set of velvet lips encircled his head as Kuroo let out a chuckle, sending vibrations right through them. Daichi rested his head against his arm as he breathed deeply, trying to stay in control of himself. Further down he felt Kuroo’s lubed-up finger circling his entrance, taking his sweet time as he began taking Daichi completely into his mouth.

Soon all thoughts of his pride flew out the window as Kuroo destroyed him piece by piece. Anytime Daichi grew close to climaxing, Kuroo knew when to pull back and do a little teasing elsewhere. It was maddening having his hands bound as sweat began trickling down his skin. He about lost it when he felt Kuroo’s fangs graze against the muscle of his thigh.

“If I say green, will that force you to get on with it?” Daichi grumbled as his leg began to tremble.

“Oh? You ready for a ride, Baby?”

“Hell, yes.”

“Well, then…”

The fingers that had been stretching Daichi out suddenly disappeared, and before he could whine from the empty feeling Kuroo was already adjusting the silk rope at his wrists. With impressive strength, Kuroo lifted Daichi’s body off the bed and twisted him over, positioning him so he was on his knees leaning forward. The bonds on his wrists were pulled taught once more, but Daichi didn’t mind as a pair of firm hands gripped onto his thighs and yanked them into position. Feeling the urgency from Kuroo as well increased his excitement ten-fold and he bit his lip as he waited to be filled.

After a few more moments of silence to build the tension, Daichi suddenly cried out as Kuroo plunged into him, filling his body with a scalding heat. Kuroo had done well stretching him out and he wasted no time pulling back and slamming into Daichi again. Daichi threw his head back, gasping into the air as Kuroo’s pace began to increase with every thrust. He couldn’t hold back his moans, especially as he felt one of Kuroo’s hands leave his thigh to claw a stripe down his back.

“M-More… please,” Daichi groaned, and Kuroo muttered a few swears as he snapped his hips into Daichi even faster. Daichi’s hands reached out to hold onto the headboard for stability, no longer able to say anything as Kuroo’s heat pummeled him.

Just as Daichi felt like he was about to climax, Kuroo pushed deep inside of him and leaned forward, pressing his body against Daichi’s sweaty back. His arms wound tight around Daichi’s torso as his hot mouth was suddenly at Daichi’s throat. Fangs pricked his skin as Daichi finally released, the mouth remaining glued to his throat as he continued to pulse his hips into him. With Daichi’s inner walls clenching around him, Kuroo released as well with a groan reverberating against Daichi’s skin.

They stayed there for what seemed like several minutes, Daichi panting to catch his breath as Kuroo finished drinking his fill as he embraced Daichi from behind. Once he was finished, Kuroo ran his tongue over the puncture marks, letting his own saliva heal it over so no blood was wasted.

“Are you alright?” He asked Daichi, his voice hoarse and cracking. Daichi smiled and nodded as he felt Kuroo’s hand rub tenderly over his back as he lifted off.

“Yeah… that was amazing.”

“Whew, I couldn’t agree more,” Kuroo chuckled.

Kuroo began releasing Daichi from his bonds and slipped the blindfold away from his eyes. Even though the lighting was dim, he still squinted and rubbed his face.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I got a little rough in the end,” Kuroo asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Daichi closely.

“Yeah, you were, and it was incredible. At that point I wanted you to be rough.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know you liked it that way, Sawamura,” Kuroo purred, back to his teasing self.

Daichi rolled his eyes and checked his body over. There were slight red marks at his wrists, but that wouldn’t take long to fade. He felt for certain there were scratches on his back and bruises all over his body just waiting to emerge, but he hardly cared with how satisfied he felt.

Kuroo slipped off the bed and began cleaning a few things up, finally giving Daichi the chance to look him over as well. He realized there was just one thing he wasn’t satisfied with, and it was something he’d been missing every time he had sex with Kuroo and Bokuto.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked when he noticed Daichi staring at him with a frown on his face.

“You’re so sexy,” Daichi said honestly, and Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“W-what? What are you talking about all of a sudden?”

Daichi snorted at the way the vampire seemed to grow shy, folding his arms across his body as he looked away.

“It’s not all of a sudden. You’re standing there naked and you’re my boyfriend. You’re really hot and I realized I never get to enjoy it during sex. Do you think sometimes I can face you?”

Kuroo blinked at him for a moment until a smile stretched across his face.

“Of course, but remember it’s Bokuto’s turn to fulfill his fantasy.”

Daichi laughed and settled back onto the bed, feeling happy and lazy. He stretched his arms out toward Kuroo, and immediately the vampire looked like a hungry cat as he slinked across the bed and into his embrace.

“So, what do you think his fantasy is?” Daichi asked, threading his fingers through Kuroo’s messier-than-usual hair.

“Hmm, licking?”

“Maybe extra snuggles?”

“Us dressed up in wolf costumes?”

“.... No.”’

“I didn’t say we were going to!”

“Just… no.”

“You wouldn’t do it for Bo?”

Daichi sighed, scrunching his face as he thought about it.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. _If_ we get there, and don’t you dare put the thought in his head.”

“Deal,” Kuroo giggled as he nuzzled further into Daichi’s neck.

“By the way, what’s your fantasy about Bokuto?”

“Huh?”

“Yours for me was what we just did, but you said you wanted to do something with just him, right?”

Kuroo was silent, so quiet Daichi thought he might have fallen asleep. He craned his head to see Kuroo’s lips pursed.

“Um, it’s a little embarrassing.”

“Why’s that? You know I wouldn’t judge you.”

“Well, he’s so strong, and I can’t help wondering what it would be like for him to be really rough with me and just mount me and drill me into the bed. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying it out loud,” Kuroo groaned as he turned onto his stomach and buried his face completely into Daichi’s chest. Daichi laughed and gripped his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, lifting his face up to look him in the eye.

“That does sound hot.”

“You think so too?!”

“Of course… Can I watch?”

“Fuck Sawamura, you just made my fantasy that much hotter.”

Daichi smiled and released his hair so he could wrap Kuroo back up in a hug.

“Good, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter was exhausting. I know that's two chapters in a row with smut and lots of talk at the end about fantasies, but not all the following chapters are going to be smut. There's still a lot of domestic cuteness to be had. ALSO, I know this chapter was very kurodai centric, but I'm fully planning on having Bokuto moments with the other two individually as well, filled with cute fluff. I didn't want you guys to think I was ignoring the poor boy!  
> In fact, the next chapter is going to be just Bokuto and his Fukurodani pack while they spend time at their retreat, and I'm probably gonna sneak a little ship in there while I'm at it, a super rare one *rubs hands together*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff... so much fluff

The drive out to the Werewolf Retreat took several hours in the bus, and since they left in the middle of the night most of the Fukurodani pack slept soundly. Bokuto, however, didn’t sleep a wink as he bounced in his seat, excited to spend the next couple of days with his closest friends. He peered through the window with a wide grin as the first rays of sunlight spread over the horizon, despite hardly getting any sleep. Akaashi winced as the bright light streamed through the window and hunched as low as he could in his seat to escape it. He was already a little grumpy from not getting any sleep either, something he attributed to their pack leader vibrating in the seat next to him the whole trip.

“Oh, Akaashi! Are you awake?” Bokuto asked in his ear in a volume not suitable for the early hour.

“Shhh, please be quiet, Bokuto-san. Just because we’re awake doesn’t mean we need to wake the others.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s too late now,” Konoha groaned from across the aisle, yawning so deep it was nearly a howl.

“Aren’t you guys excited?” Bokuto whispered loudly as he leaned over Akaashi toward Konoha and Komi who was just rubbing the sleep out of his face.

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s going to feel so good to run free, no clothes on, chasing squirrels and birds.”

“Oh man, no clothes sounds great,” Konoha sighed happily.

“Hey, I brought some marshmallows we can toast too,” Komi said as he peered around Konoha who scrunched his nose at him and scoffed.

“What the hell’s with the marshmallows? I thought we were going full primitive this weekend! We only eat fresh meat, drink from the river, pee anywhere we want…”

“Didn’t you bring a bunch of balls and frisbees?”

“That’s for during the day.”

“Half of them are glow-in-the-dark, so bullshit.”

“That’s just in case.”

“Just in case of what?!”

“Shhh,” Akaashi hissed, and though Konoha and Komi were his seniors they both flinched away from him. “Please keep it down, I know the others are still trying to sleep.”

“Sorry, Akaashi,” They murmured in unison. Konoha peeked around the seat behind them to make sure most of their packmates were still snoring before leaning over the aisle toward Bokuto.

“Hey, Bokuto, I’m surprised you’re so excited leaving your boyfriends behind. Aren’t you afraid they’re gonna have sex without you?”

“Oh, they’re definitely having sex without me. Kuroo asked me before I left if it was okay,” He whispered back, Akaashi groaning as he tried to look for an escape from the conversation happening right in front of him.

“What? And you’re fine with it?”

“Well, normally I’d feel bad being left out, but I’m not interested in the stuff he wanted to do. I’m happier with him doing it when I’m not home.”

That seemed to peek Konoha’s interest as well as Komi’s as they leaned in further.

“Whoa, what kind of sick twisted sex things are they doing that _you_ wouldn’t be into?”

Bokuto grimaced and after a quick look over the seats, he leaned in a bit further.

“He wanted to tie Sawamura up.”

Konoha and Komi recoiled with disgust, and even Akaashi winced at the thought. It was one of a werewolf’s greatest fears to be tied up or locked in a cage, something Kuroo had been well aware of from living so long in the supernatural world. Though hunters and mobs never tied up werewolves anymore, the fear seemed to be ingrained in them genetically.

“Was Sawamura okay with that, do you think?” Konoha asked, scrunching up his nose.

“Kuroo would never do it unless he was fine with it. Humans have different tastes sometimes when it comes to sex. They hardly even smell each other.”

“That’s missing out on half the fun!” Komi cried, and Akaashi shushed him again. “Sorry. No wonder you were fine with skipping out on the sex.”

“Yeah, that and Kuroo promised they’d spoil me rotten what I get back. I can’t wait to find out what he has planned,” Bokuto gushed as his face turned a little red.

“Ugh, that’s so gross. You’re disgusting, Man.”

“You’re just jealous,” Komi snorted as he playfully nudged him.

“Why would I be jealous?”

“He has not _one_ hot boyfriend, but two.”

“Shit... whatever.”

“Well!” A chipper voice cut in and startling them. They glanced up to see a grinning Kaori standing in the aisle with her arms full of clipboards. “Since you’re all awake already, do you mind signing the waivers the MSA needs us to do?”

Konoha and Komi groaned, and Bokuto slinked further back in his seat. Werewolves were high-energy creatures and naturally hated paperwork, avoiding office jobs like the plague. Akaashi cleared his throat and gave her a small smile.

“I’ll take them, Suzumeda-chan. I’ll make sure they all fill them out.”

“Thanks, Akaashi! I knew I could rely on you,” She said with a bright smile and handed him the clipboards before skipping back to her seat beside Yukie. Akaashi released a deep breath as he faced forward, a slight blush tickling his cheeks. Bokuto leaned toward him, craning his neck to look at his face from all angles until Akaashi shot him a glare.

“Please stop doing that, Bokuto-san.”

“Why are you blushing?” Bokuto whispered loudly, and Akaashi flinched.

“Am I?”

“Yup, right here,” Bokuto said as he poked Akaashi’s cheek which made his glare even more frightening. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I feel fine.”

“Then why are you--”

“ _Please_ let it go, it’s nothing,” Akaashi said as he shuffled in his seat, so his back was facing Bokuto.

“Should I ask Kaori if she has any stomach medicine?”

“No!” Akaashi hissed and spun back around to face Bokuto. “Don’t call her back. I feel fine.”

Bokuto paused in his nagging, leaning back as he studied Akaashi closely. Slowly a grin spread on his lips as he began to nod.

“Ah, I see what’s going on here.”

“You do?” Akaashi asked as his skin paled. Bokuto chuckled and squeezed Akaashi’s shoulder to comfort him.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to do the paperwork either. We could _accidentally_ toss them out the window and say we lost them.”

Akaashi let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat.

“No, we’re not throwing them out the window. You just need to sign it,” He said as he placed one clipboard against Bokuto’s chest. He cringed and tried to get it away as if it was a used tissue.

“Ugh, can’t you do it for me?”

“I am not forging your signature.”

“Why not?”

“It’s illegal.”

“Well, that’s stupid.”

“The sooner you scribble your signature on the waiver, the sooner it’ll be over.”

Bokuto huffed and gripped the pen tight as flipped through the pages and scribbled his signature where it was highlighted.

“If you’re fine with this, then why did you look like you were sick a moment ago when Kaori was… here,” Bokuto said, his face jerking up as he finally put the right pieces together. Akaashi ignored the way his head drifted toward him and kept his eyes glued to the clipboard in front of him with his lips pressed tight.

“Akaashi, do you like her?”

“I like everyone in our pack,” Akaashi answered curtly.

“No, no, that’s not what I mean. Do you _like_ like her?” Bokuto asked again, his grin wide on his face as he leaned toward him. This time Akaashi said nothing, pressing his lips so tight they were turning white. He could no longer ignore Bokuto when he let out a series of obnoxious guffaws at unearthing his secret.

“ _Shhhh_! Please be quiet about this,” He hissed in Bokuto’s ear as he gripped his shirt sleeve.

“No worries, I won’t tell anyone! Why haven’t you confessed to her?”

Akaashi covered up his face and whined. Bokuto glanced up as he saw Akaashi’s black ears slipping out of his hair and folding back, which surprised him since Akaashi had more control than most of the werewolves in the pack.

“I can’t tell her, I hardly ever see her anymore.”

“That’s why you should ask her out. Then you’d get to see her all the time!”

“But if she says no…”

“Then wouldn’t it be good that you never see her? You’d know how she feels and you can move on.”

Akaashi was silent a moment and then slowly his hands slid off his face to reveal his sad expression.

“I think you’re right, but that thought doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Aw, Akaahaassshhiiiiii!” Bokuto sniffed as he wrapped his arms around his friend and nuzzled into his wavy hair. Akaashi was stiff for a moment, and then slowly his body went slack and he rubbed his face into Bokuto’s chest. The two had always had a close-knit relationship, Akaashi being the only one to keep Bokuto’s exuberance in line at times. But even he could get tied up in his own head sometimes, and Bokuto would prove himself to be the comforting older brother he never had and could soothe the worst of his worries.

“Hey, is Akaashi alright?” Konoha whispered, his own tan ears popping out and focused on the pair with concern.

“Yeah, it’s alright. _Lovesickness_.”

Akaashi slapped Bokuto’s pectoral muscle puffing out of his T-shirt and wiggled out of his hold.

“Ow! Why’d you do that to Righty?” He whined as he rubbed his man breast.

“You said you wouldn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t say who.”

“Akaaaaaasshhiii, tell us!” Konoha whispered, hovering back over the aisle with Komi’s head popped up above him.

“Come on, they might be able to help!”

“I don’t need help.”

“How long have you liked her?”

Akaashi frowned, refusing to answer the question.

“He said _her_ , did you catch that?” Konoha whispered with a giggle.

“I did!”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said firmly, the commanding tone of a pack leader that drew Akaashi’s full attention, “Are you really willing to let this chance pass you by? I was lucky that Kuroo was open with his feelings and together we could work on Sawamura who was… not the most attentive person when it came to romance. But we worked it out and we’re so happy now. I want the same for you, and if you have to go through a little heartbreak to get there, I know you can get through it because you’re strong. And I’ll be there to comfort you.”

“So will we!” Komi chipped in.

Akaashi glanced between them all and finally nodded.

“Alright, just please don’t do anything too outrageous.”

“Come on, it’s me!” Bokuto pouted when Akaashi, Konoha, and Komi gave him knowing looks. “Okay, but I promise I won’t do anything too crazy.”

“Ha! I’ve heard that before,” Yukie said as she leaned on the seat, and they all flinched at her sudden appearance, except for Akaashi who dropped his head to his knees and covered the back of his head with his arms. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s okay. Hey, Akaashi, we should include her, too!”

“No, Bokuto-san!” He hissed back.

“Include me on what?” Yukie whispered on the other side of Akaashi’s face.

“He likes Kaori, wanna help us out?”

Yukie’s eyes brightened, her red ears pricking out as she nodded vigorously.

“Ooooooooh that’s so cute! Ahh, I could totally see that. Don’t worry, Honey, I’ll help too.”

“Are you guys done with those waivers?” Kaori asked behind them, and suddenly Akaashi felt like he was going to die. Yukie giggled as she ruffled his hair and straightened up.

“Let’s see, Akaashi and Bokuto are and… looks like these two idiots are still working on theirs. Seriously, it’s like two different lines you have to sign and that’s it!” She snapped as she hit Konoha and Komi’s head with the two clipboards in her hands before giving them to Kaori.

“Thanks, guys,” Kaori said as she smiled at Akaashi and turned to go back to her seat.

“Oh, Kaori, hold up a minute,” Yukie said as she leaned back against the side of a seat.

“What is it?”

“Bokuto seems to think he can eat more meat buns than I can, so I was wondering if you could switch seats with him so he can come back with me, so we can duke it out.”

“Sure, I’ll grab my stuff,” Kaori laughed and walked back down the aisle.

“Come on, Bo. Get your stuff. And you two give them privacy,” She said over her shoulder to Komi and Konoha. With a quick wink to Akaashi, she went back to her seat to wait for Bokuto.

“She’s a genius!” Bo whispered and clapped a stunned Akaashi on his arm. “Good luck!”

Akaashi grabbed his sleeve to hold him still, his chest heaving as he started to panic.

“What do I talk about?”

“Anything! Ask her how life’s been since you last saw her, where she’s working, if she’s made new friends. You can do this! Besides, you’re a very handsome wolf, she’d be lucky to have you,” Bokuto said proudly as he rubbed his fingers into Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi leaned into the touch and sighed.

“Ok… I can do this.”

The rest of the bus trip was quieter since Bokuto moved to the back with Yukie, where she only shared one of her meat buns with Bokuto and hoarded the rest for herself. Occasionally they’d poke their head up to see Akaashi and Kaori in pleasant conversation and then duck down to giggle about the two.

“I miss having a crush,” Yukie sighed as she gazed out the window at the surrounding countryside.

“No way, they’re the worst. You feel like you’re gonna die all the time.”

“I had one crush, you had two.”

“Fair enough. How is it with Kiyoko?”

Yukie beamed at him, her cheeks growing pink at the thought.

“Very good, but I feel like she works too hard without saying anything. It makes me want to spoil her rotten.”

“You should spoil her! Spoiling’s the best!”

“Not to everyone, Dumbass,” She laughed as she flicked his forehead. “I wish we had cell phone service out where we’re going.”

“We’re not?!”

“How long has it been since you lived anywhere but Tokyo?”

Bokuto pursed his lips as he glanced up, mentally calculating for nearly a minute before Yukie groaned.

“Forget it! We’ll be there soon, and we can just be wolves for once.”

“Yeah… it’s gonna be great.”

 

When they finally reached the retreat, their guards went over a few official rules before letting them have the run of the park. There was a wide-open meadow with plenty of room to run around in at full speed, though most of the park was filled with trees. Over the hill was a pond that was clean and good to drink from (or swim in) with a bunkhouse on the other side of it for them to rest in while they were in their human form.

Bokuto howled with glee as he ran off, and though the others laughed at him they could hardly contain their own energy either. Outside the bunkhouse, they found a beach volleyball court, something the pack could hardly resist. While the boys played around on the court, Yukie and Kaori giggled on a rock beside the lake while they basked in the sunshine.

“Hey, how did it go on the bus?” Bokuto asked Akaashi when they took a water break. Akaashi finished gulping down some water and glanced over at her still lounging beside the lake.

“Good, we had a nice talk.”

“Did you ask if she’s dating anyone?”

“What? No, that would be too suspicious.”

“Hmm, I bet Yukie knows.”

“Would Yukie be encouraging me if she knew Kaori was already dating someone?”

“Ooooh, good call. She’s probably single.”

Akaashi nodded, but he didn’t look too sure.

“Man, it’s hot out here. We should go for a swim!”

“I don’t think that’s a good id--”

But Bokuto was already running for the lake with his shirt slipping over his head. Akaashi chased after him, picking Bokuto’s clothes off the ground so they didn’t get dirty and folded them up. He heard Yukie and Kaori scream as Bokuto’s splash caught them as well when he jumped in.

“You Asshole!” Yukie laughed as she kicked some water at Bokuto’s face when he came up for air. Her clothes didn’t stand a chance when the rest of the pack jumped in after him, and soon she was soaked. “Well, forget that,” She said as she slipped her sopping wet T-shirt over her head and kicked off her shoes. A second later she hurled herself off the rock and plunged into the water, splashing her packmates with some perfect revenge.

Akaashi stood off to the side for a moment, his gaze fixed on his packmates in the water and then turning to Kaori who was still giggling on the rock. With a deep breath, he wandered over to her, placing Bokuto’s folded clothes on the rock. Kaori immediately welcomed him beside her, and they fell into pleasant conversation as they ignored the rambunctious behavior occurring beside them in the lake.

Akaashi was just getting comfortable with Kaori when Bokuto sprang out of the water and yanked him into the lake, fully clothed. The pack roared with laughter as poor Akaashi came sputtering up above the surface, glaring daggers at Bokuto as soon as he wiped his eyes.

“Sorry, Akaash, I couldn’t resist! You looked hot sitting out there in the sun. Don’t you think so, Kaori? Don’t you think he looked hot?”

Bokuto never heard her answer as Akaashi shoved his head below the water, much to everyone else’s delight. Akaashi waded back over to the shore and lifted himself up, his face burning hot with embarrassment.

“Bokuto! Why did you do that? They were having a nice conversation,” Yukie hissed in Bokuto’s ear once he had caught his breath.

“Cuz skin is sexy!” He said as if it was obvious.

“Huh?”

He gestured his head to the shore where Akaashi was pulling his soaked shirt over his head. Kaori was next to him on the rock, facing forward as she hugged her legs, her eyes were locked onto Akaashi as he undressed. She gulped when he turned toward her, tendrils of water skimming down his lean, muscled torso as he slicked his wet hair back off his face. He walked behind her, ringing the moisture from his shirt out before laying it out on the rock, on top of Bokuto’s folded and dry clothes. Kaori’s eyes followed him the whole time, her head swiveling away whenever she thought he would notice.

“Aren’t you getting in?” He asked as he leaned toward her. She blinked at him for a moment as she held her breath before shaking her head.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m not good at swimming.”

“As much as I didn’t want to get in that way, it does feel refreshing. I can stay next to you if you’d like.”

“You will? I don’t want to stop you from playing with the others.”

“I’d rather play with you-- I mean help you. I’d enjoy _helping_ you more than, you know,” Akaashi rushed out, wincing as if his own words physically pained him. Kaori laughed, however, and stood up on the rock. She kept her gaze on him as she gripped the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up, daring him to look away. Akaashi’s mouth dropped open, his body refusing to move as she removed it completely and flung it against his face with a giggle.

“Come on,” She said as she grabbed his hand, gesturing toward the lake with her head. Akaashi stumbled into the lake ahead of her, his body quivering with nerves and excitement. Once he was in, he held his hands out to help her. He thought she would hold his hands, but she leaned down and placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to take her waist instead as she slipped into the cool water. Her body naturally floated up against Akaashi’s, and she let out a moan as she bent her body back to wet her hair in the water.

From across the lake Bokuto and Yukie cackled at the redness of his face.

“Ahhhh, they’re so cute!” Yukie cooed, covering her face with a squeal.

“It’s going so well! I think she’s really into him!”

“Of course, she’s into him! She’s liked him for _years_.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes! She didn’t think Akaashi knew she existed, so she just pined from afar.”

“Aww, poor Kaori. Well, looks like she’s finally getting what she deserves,” Bokuto grinned as he watched her wrap her arms around Akaashi’s neck as she chattered on. Akaashi looked more comfortable than before and listened to her intently with a radiant smile.

“They’re actually gonna get together, aren’t they?” Komi asked excitedly as he paddled up next to them. “It’s so romantic… I wish I could get laid,” He added with a pout.

“Poor boy, not getting enough attention lately?” Yukie cooed as she scratched the top of his head with her nails.

“No, none at all! I was hoping to mess around with someone this weekend, but everybody’s getting into serious relationships.”

“Konoha’s not with anyone,” Bokuto suggested and Komi scrunched up his nose.

“No way, not after the last time. We’re not compatible if you know what I mean.” Suddenly Komi perked up and immediately began splashing across the pond. “Hey, Onaga! How would you like a power bottom?!” He shouted and Onaga froze in confusion as his senpai swam toward him at top speed.

“A-- what?”

 

That night, the full moon bathed the meadow in cool light and spilled across the surface of the pond that was as still as glass. It was more difficult for the moonlight to penetrate the forest, filtering through the thick branches in fragmented beams. The world was silent as the birds slept in the upper canopy except for a few scattered owls as they called out to each other.

Suddenly, the leaves began to rustle as the forest floor trembled with a sound like thunder approaching. Shadows tore through the trees as quick as the blink of an eye, weaving through the trunks with breakneck speed. The dark shapes had eyes that glowed as they chased after a scent they picked up on a wayward breeze. As they passed through the filtered light of the moon, a mass of fur and teeth were shown for just a moment before disappearing once again from sight.

At the edge of the forest, a doe stood grazing at thick tufts of grass.  She was calm as she ate her fill, but she raised her head in alarm as she felt the ground rumble. Without knowing what was heading straight for her, she instinctively spun around and began bounding across the meadow. A moment later the edge of the forest exploded with a pack of wolves, panting as their paws tore up the ground beneath them.

A large, bulky wolf led the hunt, primarily black with streaks of silver fur. He let out a piercing howl, one that was answered by his companions in a rousing chorus that could incite shivers from anyone who heard it. The deer knew that call and forced her limbs to move even faster knowing one slip could mean her death.

Bokuto’s fangs gleamed in the moonlight as he smiled wide, his tongue slipping out the side as he drew in heavy breaths. His nostrils were bursting with captivating aromas, the scents of the pine forest they left behind and now the fresh meadow grass mixed with the deer running away from them. He let out a yip of excitement as he ran even faster after her; it had been years since he’d had a good hunt and he was having the time of his life.

To his right he could see Akaashi in his peripheral vision, his coat gleaming in soft waves of black fur. He was deadly quick with his streamline body of lean muscle, but he still couldn’t match Bokuto for power. To his left, Washio pounded the earth with a snarl. Bokuto may have been considered the pack leader and alpha male, but both Washio and their youngest pack member Onaga were even larger than he was.

The rest of the pack stretched out behind them in varying shades of black, grey, red and tan. They chased the poor doe across the entire park, catching up until she could feel their hot breaths on her heels. Another strip of forest curled in front of her, and she used every ounce of strength she had to bound toward it. Once immersed in the trees, her nimble hooves were able to pick over the rough terrain better than the wolves could. She came to a wall of thick bushes with thorns twisting through the leaves, and with an impressive leap, she sailed over it.

Bokuto scraped his paws in the wet grass, his body sliding several feet before he stopped right in front of it. The rest of the pack struggled to stop as well, slipping into one another until they became one giant pile of mismatched fur.

“Ahhhhh, we were so close!” Shouted Komi as he wiggled his way out from underneath Sarukui who seemed to think the situation was hilarious.

“Fresh meat or not, did you see Konoha’s face when he nearly dove headfirst into the thorns?” He barked out his laughter.

“Shut up! You’re just mad I was out-running you!”

“Sorry guys, I guess I let us down,” Bokuto whined as he planted his face against the ground and covered his head with his paws.

They all sighed and glanced at Akaashi who rolled his eyes. He trotted up to Bokuto and nuzzled his snout underneath the paw to dislodge it.

“Come on, Bokuto-san, we’re all out of practice. I honestly did not expect us to catch anything this first trip.”

“Really?” Bokuto sniffed as he peeked out from underneath his paws.

“Yes… right?” Akaashi said as he sent an urging look to their other packmates.

“Oh yeah, of course!”

“Why do you think I brought marshmallows?”

“Man, Bokuto, I could hardly keep up with you! I’m surprised you didn’t catch the deer yourself.”

Bokuto straightened up further and further and was soon preening under the positive attention.

“Thanks, guys, as long as you’re having fun.”

They answered with a rousing chorus, already talking about their favorite parts of the chase and what else they’d like to do. Akaashi gave him one last nuzzle to perk him up.

“See? It’s not like it used to be in the past when he needed to hunt to survive. This is a chance for us to relax and release our energy.”

“I know, you’re right. It’s just that-- _Rabbit_?! Is that a rabbit?” Bokuto shouted as he sprang back on his feet, his ears pricked alert as he sniffed the air. The rest of the pack went rigid as they tried picking up the scent and soon they were scattered as they tried to find it. Unlike with the deer, they were less serious as they pranced over the forest, occasionally shouting or pouncing on each other rather than any kind of prey.

Akaashi snorted as Komi tried tackling Sarukui but bounced off him and rolled down a hill. He heard a cute bark of laughter next to him and his breath caught as Kaori bounded up next to him. He couldn’t believe how pretty she was, even in her wolf form. Her fur was tan like a sandy beach and seemed so soft he would have given anything to nuzzle against it.

“You have some leaves and twigs in your fur, Akaashi,” She said with a grin, and he was thankful his face was covered in black fur, so she could see his face turn red.

“Oh, thank you for telling me,” He said as he shook himself trying to dislodge them without success.

“Here, let me,” She laughed as she reached out her nuzzle and began nibbling behind his ear. Akaashi froze, hoping she couldn’t hear his heart hammering against his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her teeth gently glean through his fur to pull out some twigs. Agonizing minutes ticked by as she continued rooting through the sensitive areas around his ears until he finally couldn’t take it anymore and coughed.

“Um, was I that messy?”

Kaori huffed out a laugh that warmed the back of his neck.

“You weren’t that bad. I’m sorry, I may have gotten carried away.”

“Oh! Th-that’s okay. It felt… really nice.”

“Yeah? Would you like me to continue?” She asked, her voice dripping with honey as it trickled through his ear. His whole body shivered as he was unable to answer right away. She got the hint however and began cleaning his fur more thoroughly. Akaashi fell limp on the ground, and with a snort, Kaori snuggled next to him as she continued. Eventually, Akaashi gained a little more courage and began nuzzling her fur as well.

As the initial nervousness waned, Akaashi relished in the warmth of having Kaori pressed against his side. Since they were packmates, cleaning each other was considered normal. There was something else, though, in the way Kaori gently nudged her nose into his fur. He had to admit that Bokuto was right when he told him earlier to not let this chance pass him by. It was both refreshing and comforting being around her, and he didn’t want to return to his life without Kaori entwined within it.  

A howl pierced the air, and they all raised their heads at attention. It was Bokuto calling them a ways away, letting them know he had finally found the rabbit. They all barked as they chased after him, anxious to stretch their legs once again. As Akaashi ran with the others, he smiled next to him where Kaori kept pace with him for the rest of the night.

 

The next day, everyone lazed around in the bunkhouse, exhausted from their transformation the night before and the constant antics they got into. Akaashi’s eyes drooped heavily as he watched the others playing cards on the floor, still unable to sleep as Bokuto’s snores rumbled through the mattress above him.

His mouth quirked up in a smile as he saw Komi lean back against Onaga’s chest. There had been a couple times their smallest pack member had run off with their biggest, and though Akaashi didn’t know the details, he liked seeing the increased comfort and playfulness between the two. He wondered if they would continue the relationship after they returned to civilization and felt a little twinge of jealousy at how easily they slipped into their intimacy together.

He glanced across the room where Kaori was sitting on a bunk, cringing at Yukie’s loud crunching as she snacked on a bag of chips. His stomach did a somersault when she met his gaze, and he averted his eyes quickly to pretend like he was gazing around the room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the two girls whispering, but he kept his eyes glued to the card game in front of him.

A few minutes later, Kaori wandered toward everyone and gave a little cough.

  
“Um, so I was thinking of going for a walk to stretch my legs. Did anyone want to come with me?” She asked, her eyes drifting to Akaashi though her body was facing the main group.

There were a couple of snickers around the group as Akaashi felt his heart beat faster with nerves as he debated accepting the offer. But he’d been spending a lot of time with Kaori, perhaps he was coming off too clingy. No one else seemed to be jumping at the offer, however, and he didn’t want Kaori walking alone if she was hoping to socialize on her walk.

“Sure, I’ll go with you,” Sarukui spoke up as he laid a few cards down on the floor. Konoha hit the back of his head.

“ _No_ , you need to help me with the, er, bonfire or something.”

“Why would we do that--” His voice was cut off as Konoha slapped his hand against his mouth as he sent a scathing glare at Akaashi.

Akaashi scrambled off his bunk and ran a hand through his hair that had been messed up from laying on his bunk.

“I’ll go with you, Suzumeda-chan… if you want me to.”

“Great! Let’s go!” She chirped as she spun on her heel and began stepping lightly toward the door in almost a prance. Akaashi subdued a smile as he followed behind; he thought it was cute how even in her regular movements looked like she was dancing.  They were just slipping on their shoes when Komi whistled after them.

“Akaashi, here! You might need these!” He yelled as he threw a strip of condoms across the room and hit Akaashi in the face. The rest of the pack cackled as Akaashi felt like he was going to die on the spot. He stared down at the condoms in horror until a hand scooped them up.

“Bye guys,” Kaori said quickly as she stuffed the condoms in her back pocket and took Akaashi’s hand to yank him out of the bunkhouse, leaving behind the symphony of laughter, hoots, howls, and whistles. Akaashi followed her numbly, blinking in his stunned state at their hands entwined as he mentally worked through what had happened.

After a few minutes, he noticed that though they were quite a ways away from the bunkhouse and Kaori had still not said anything which was very unlike her. He sped his walk up to join her by her side, craning his head to see her face. Her lips were pursed tight and her cheeks were so bright they looked sunburned. He could see her eyes looking out in the distance, not paying attention to where they were going as she mentally worked through something herself.

Seeing her so worked up melted away his own nerves. He didn’t know what reason specifically she was upset, but he wanted to comfort her and cheer her up more than anything. Finding the right words to do so, however, was Akaashi’s main issue, especially since he didn’t know what was upsetting her. He’d spent most of his life keeping Bokuto’s spirits up, he wasn’t very experienced doing it for other people.

It wasn’t until they entered the edge of the woods that he squeezed her hand gently.

“Are you alright?”

She jerked her head toward him as if she was surprised he was there and nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes! I’m fine, it’s just-- Ugh, I feel so stupid about what I just did.”

“When?”

“When I grabbed those condoms. I’m sorry, I wasn’t insinuating anything, I just wanted them to get off our backs, and as soon as I did it--”

Akaashi gave her hand a tug to pull her to a stop. He reached his other hand around to nestle against her elbow and turned her toward him.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed, they were just being idiots… as usual.”

“I know,” She laughed, and Akaashi felt his chest warm at seeing her smile. “Since we’re out here, and Yukie would murder me if I came back without saying _something_ , I wanted to talk to you about some things,” She said, her smile slipping away as she licked her lips nervously.

“Go ahead, I’ll hear whatever you’d like to say,” Akaashi said as he lifted his chin. His own nerves were going haywire inside his stomach, but he was determined to hear her out, even if she was going to tell him she wasn't interested in him. She looked relieved at hearing that and lifted her own chin in determination.

“Thank you! It’s just-- Akaashi, I…” She began, her chest heaving as she took in some deep breaths to calm herself. Her teeth grabbed hold of her bottom lip, however, and she gave her head a little shake as she began losing her nerve.

Akaashi waited patiently for her to continue and found his gaze wandering over her. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail as usual, and he marveled at how clean and neat it looked while they were basically camping and had spent all night running through the woods in wolf form. He smiled as he looked at her face and couldn’t resist reaching a hand up to stroke her red cheek. She instantly stilled at the touch, her blue eyes wide as they stared back at him.

“Sorry, I just noticed that your freckles look even darker when you blush,” He stammered, yanking his hand away. She scrunched up her face and buried it in her hands as she groaned.

“Ugh, that’s _terrible_. As if my freckles were bad enough.”

“Bad? I like your freckles though.”

She slid her hands down to peer over her fingers at him.

“You do?”

Akaashi smiled as he slid his hands over hers, pulling them away from her face.

“Of course. I think they’re beautiful,” He said honestly and huffed out a laugh as her mouth dropped open. Encouraged by her reaction, he took a step toward her and brought his hand back up to stroke a thumb across her reddened freckles. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Kaori gasped but said nothing as she stared back up at Akaashi. After a while he grew nervous again, wondering if he said too much.

“Um, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m waiting.”

“For what?”

“You just said I was beautiful in that sexy voice! This is when you pin me against a tree and kiss me!” Kaori explained as if it should have been obvious.

“Oh! I--uh,” Akaashi stammered as he looked around. The closest tree behind Kaori was several feet away, and his mind scrambled with the most appropriate way to give her the kiss she was expecting without ruining the mood. His thoughts were interrupted as Kaori laughed and shook her head. She grabbed onto his shirt and stepped backward until she was pressed against the trunk. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he found his mind releasing all his frantic thoughts as he focused purely on her radiant smile.

“Akaashi… I really like you,” She whispered, and he felt himself beaming back at her as he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I like you, too,” He said just before he leaned in to press his lips against hers. A giggle tumbled between their lips as Kaori leaned into the kiss. Akaashi felt her fingers snake up through his hair and his body shivered from the contact. Her body felt warm as he embraced her, and he sighed contentedly as he pulled away for a moment to nuzzle against her face before capturing her lips once again.

After several minutes of gentle kissing, he opened his lips a little bit to test the waters, not wanting to push her too quickly. In response, Kaori gripped her fingers into his shoulders and yanked him in even further. Her lips opened further and slid her tongue in to slip against his own. A rumble escaped his throat, a mix between a growl and a moan, and he found himself pressing her against the trunk as his fingers gripped her waist. It seemed to excite Kaori even more as she curled one of her legs around Akaashi’s.

She pulled back and leaned her head against the trunk as she caught her breath, and Akaashi nearly lost his as how lovely she looked with her eyes darkened and her lips red from being kissed. She smiled and reached up to run her hand through his hair. He didn’t even realize his ears had emerged until he felt her fingers massaging them gently. He shut his eyes with a moan and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, smiling as her giggle tumbled into his ear.

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Keiji,” She whispered, and Akaashi’s breath shuddered as heat surged through him suddenly.

“Y-Yes?”

 “Maybe we should use at least one of those condoms? I mean, it would be a shame for them to go to waste.”

He yanked his head up so he could see her expression and cupped her face with his hands.

“Are you sure you want our first time to be out here?”

“Oh God, yes. We’re werewolves, Akaashi, I’m not afraid to get a little _dirty_ ,” She breathed as she licked a stripe up his lips. His body shivered and with a smirk he slid his hands down her back until his hand slipped into her back pocket, giving her a squeeze while his hands were there. She bent her head back with a gasp, and he took advantage as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her throat.

“As you wish.”

 

The bus was quiet the next morning as they all slept heavily after another night of shenanigans. Even Bokuto snored against the window as Yukie used his arm as a pillow, her headphones blasting music in her ears. In the back of the bus, Akaashi leaned against the window sound asleep for the first time the entire weekend with a soft smile on his face. It was easy for him to sleep with Kaori’s warm body pressed up against him as slept silently with a smile lingering on her lips as well.

Bokuto jerked awake as the bus finally lurched to a stop in front of the MSA building and rubbed his face. He blinked out the window to see two figures hanging outside the front doors and suddenly he was wide awake. Daichi was on his toes as he tried to find him in the windows and Shimizu Kiyoko was next to him doing the same.

“Yukie wake up we’re here!” He cheered as he shoved her out into the aisle and scrambled off the bus. Daichi laughed as Bokuto ran at him and swept him off his feet in a bone-crushing hug, even twirling him around in his excitement.

“Bo, I can’t breathe,” Daichi wheezed, though his arms were embracing Bokuto’s shoulders with an impressive strength of his own.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you!” He said as he set Daichi’s feet back on the ground. “Did you miss me?!”

“Of course, I missed you, Goofball,” Daichi chuckled as he ran his hands through Bokuto’s spiked hair. Bokuto leaned into the touch, using all his concentration to keep his tail and ears from emerging in his pleasure since they were outside in the middle of the day.

“Oh, Kiyo! Remind me never to use that big ox as a pillow ever again,” Yukie groaned as she stumbled toward Kiyoko and draped herself over her. Kiyoko giggled softly as she hugged her back, resting her face against Yukie’s shoulder.

After a minute of sheer bliss at having his head pat, Bokuto’s whole body dropped with disappointment.

“You have to go back in to work now, don’t you? Can I at least hang out with you in your office for a while? It’ll be hours before Kuroo wakes up,” Bokuto said, his bottom lip sticking out. Daichi’s smile stretched wide as he shook his head.

“I, uh, actually arranged with Ukai to take a half-day. So, I’m off the clock, and I thought you’d probably be starving so I made reservations at your favorite barbeque place.”

“Really?!” Bokuto cried, hopping up and down on his feet as he tried containing his excitement.

“Yup, I thought we could make a date out of it,” Daichi said a little shyly. It was so cute Bokuto couldn’t resist wrapping him up in another hug. Another thought occurred to him as he opened his eyes, and slowly he reached down to grab Daichi’s wrists. Daichi cocked his head in confusion as Bokuto turned them, inspecting his skin closely.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he? When he…” He drifted off as his thumbs ran across the sensitive skin. Recognition flashed in Daichi’s eyes and he shook his head quickly.

“No, of course, he didn’t. Does it bother you what we did?”

“Not exactly. As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Bo,” Daichi said, warmth dripping from his voice. Bokuto smiled and lifted his wrists to kiss each one gently. Daichi’s breath shuddered as he pulled them away, his cheeks turning pink as he coughed. “Come on, or we’ll be late for our lunch reservation.”

“Oh, okay,” Bokuto said, and they quickly grabbed his bags that had been set out, most likely by Akaashi, and walked down the street to Bokuto’s favorite restaurant with their hands entwined between them. It was when they finally sat down that Bokuto realized how starving he was, and he devoured every crumb of food that was set in front of him. In between mouthfuls, he told stories about the weekend and Daichi laughed at the silly situations they had found themselves in. He leaned forward with interest as Bokuto whispered all the juicy developments between Akaashi and Kaori, and how even Komi and Onaga seemed to have started something unexpected.

Bokuto felt his cheeks hurt from smiling so much, so happy to be back with Daichi. He found his eyes traveling all over his boyfriend until they settled on his hands resting against the table. He noticed a little barbeque sauce on Daichi’s finger, and without thinking, he grasped Daichi’s hand and brought it to his mouth to suck on the end of the finger.

Daichi gasped and drew his hand back again, his eyes flickering anxiously around the room.

“Ch-check please!” He said when he waved down the waiter and quickly slipped out enough bills to cover the meal.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked anxiously. Daichi was one of the strongest, most self-controlled people he’d ever met. Seeing him that frazzled was a little alarming.

“Yeah,” Daichi answered in a high voice and coughed a couple times into his arm. “Yeah, I’m fine. Ready to go home?” He asked in his usual voice.

“Oh, sure.”

Outside the restaurant, Daichi surprised him again when he called for a taxi. Their apartment wasn’t too far, about a twenty-minute walk away from where they were and they only got a cab if one of them was too drunk to handle the distance. It was quiet the whole trip, and Bokuto grew nervous at the way Daichi stared out the window with his lips pressed tight. As soon as the cab stopped he quickly paid the driver and bolted out the doors, hustling Bokuto out before walking up to their apartment in a rush.

“Sawamura, are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Um, yeah. It’s nothing bad, but, Bokuto when we’re out you shouldn’t kiss my wrists or suck on my fingers like that.”

“Oh, because it’s inappropriate?” Bokuto mumbled, feeling his stomach sinking into the floor.

“No! Not that, it’s just--” Daichi paused and faced him directly. Bokuto blinked at how dark his eyes looked and realized his cheeks were still dusted pink. “When you do things like that, damn it, it’s really hard to hold myself back. It makes me want to tackle you, and in broad daylight and in public we’d be arrested for sure. And Kuroo wouldn’t be able to bail us out until nightfall,” Daichi finished with a laugh, and Bokuto felt his spirits rising back up.

“Oh? You liked it then when I kissed you here?” Bokuto teased as he snatched Daichi’s wrist back up and brought it up to his mouth. He kept his gaze locked on Daichi as he planted a wet kiss against his skin and relished in the way Daichi squeezed his eyes shut as he gulped.

“Mmhmm.”

“Good to know,” Bokuto chuckled and ran his tongue up the length of Daichi’s wrist.

“Shit,” Daichi muttered, and with a quick glance around their apartment hallway to make sure they were alone, he yanked Bokuto in for a heated kiss. Bokuto growled in his throat as he slipped his arms underneath Daichi and lifted him up into his arms. He nearly pouted when Daichi finally pulled back to take a breath.

“Come on, let’s make such a racket that we wake up Kuroo.”

“I love you, Sawamura,” Bokuto giggled as he started running for their door, his bags dangling from both their shoulders and Daichi clinging on. Daichi slipped out of his arms to open the door but stopped just before opening it.

“What is it?” Bokuto asked, and Daichi reached up to tug on his chin, pulling his face down to get Bokuto’s full attention.

“I love you, too,” Daichi said beaming before pecking a quick kiss against Bokuto’s lips and yanking him in the front door, stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kuroo was pissed later when he found out Daichi got to tell Bokuto he loved him before he did, ha ha ha. Not really.  
> I hope you all enjoyed my silly Fukurodani chapter, I love these silly ppl so much it was a joy to focus on them. And I also hope you enjoyed the Akaashi x Kaori romance. It's one I've been wanting to slip in somewhere for months but never found a good place to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Halloween!! Yay!!   
> *Smut warning fyi*

Daichi blinked his eyes, wincing as they burned from being open too long, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. After giving them a tender rub, he glanced at the clock and groaned. He had only been on duty for his night shift for an hour and still had a long time to go. There was work he could be doing, but he couldn’t stop his mind from worrying about his two boyfriends alone at the house.

They had been dating for nearly a year and were living together for a year before that, so it wasn’t as if it was the first time Kuroo and Bokuto had been left alone for an entire night. But Daichi always seemed to go through the same amount of stress every time, barely surviving the monotonous minutes ticking away in slow motion without any idea of what those two were getting into.

When his back began dampening with sweat when he was only just sitting in his office chair, he decided to wander the facility to try to shake his mood and fill the time. He took his usual route through the residential area first, which was typically rather quiet during the night hours. The more nocturnal species were either in classes, working night shifts, out partying, or releasing their energy in the gym downstairs. Most of the dorms tried to integrate species with each other as much as possible to promote understanding and mix up the social groups. One hallway, however, did have more of an influx of vampires because of their requirement to have blacked-out windows.

As Daichi turned down the _Morgue_ , the vampire hallway’s unofficial nickname, he noticed light pouring from a couple open doors a little further down, knowing immediately that they housed some of Kuroo’s own kohai from Nekoma. He had to hand it to Kuroo, most of the Nekoma vampires were amiable and well-behaved. Yamamoto tended to be loud and impulsive, but that wasn’t anything that bothered Daichi since Tanaka was the same way in human form. He knew when it came to assigning hosts that putting those two together was risky, but it paid off within a day when they proudly announced to everyone that they were blood brothers.

As Daichi neared the first open doorway, he poked his head in to find two of their younger and more sprightly vampires, Shibayama and Teshiro, sitting beside each other on a bed with books strewn across it. Daichi smiled at them as their heads shot up in unison. Shibayama brightened and greeted him cordially while Teshiro blinked and hunched forward in a polite bow.

After a couple minutes catching up with the youngsters (both at least a hundred years older than Daichi, though it never seemed like it), he wandered to the next open doorway that had energetic chatter spilling out of it. He could hear Hinata’s voice jabbering on about something before he had even peeked inside.

The room was shared between Lev and Inuoka, Nekoma’s tallest and goofiest members. Both lanky vampires were stretched out on Inuoka’s bed with Hinata sandwiched right in between. His back was flat up against Inuoka’s chest, his head fitting neatly under his chin. Lev was laying on his back with his head in Hinata’s lap, gazing fondly up at the small human with his startling green eyes. Taking up Lev’s bed was Kenma, who didn’t seem to mind being excluded from the snuggle session and was content playing with his handheld game.

“Good evening, Daichi-san,” Kenma greeted without removing his eyes from the screen.

“Good evening. Hinata, I’m surprised you’re here so late. Don’t you have a shift tomorrow?”

Hinata’s cheeks flushed bright red as he wiggled further back against Inuoka, trying to hide himself from view.

“Um, yes I do. But I haven’t hung out with everyone for a while and they said they didn’t mind if I slept here, so I wouldn’t have to waste time going home.”

Daichi arched an eyebrow at the duo as they pasted on innocent smiles, looking not one bit innocent as their fangs glistened in the light from the lamp.

“Lev, you know you can’t feed off Hinata as well, correct? Inuoka is the only one and only at certain times.”

Lev grimaced and flipped over on his stomach, burying his face into Hinata’s stomach and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I know, it’s not fair! I hate feeding off Goshiki, he’s such a big brat.”

Kenma snorted across the room and glanced up at them. “If he’s a big brat, what does that make you?”

“Kenma-san! You don’t really mean that, do you?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

Lev squawked and pouted at his senpai, only reinforcing the idea to everyone present that he was a big brat. Inuoka’s grin widened as he nuzzled into Hinata’s mop of bright hair and Hinata giggled as he slipped his hand through Lev’s silky silver hair.

“You have to give Goshiki a chance. He pissed me off a little in the beginning, he has good height and reflexes for a human and I was totally jealous of him. But he’s really cool now!”

“I guess so,” Lev mumbled into his shirt. Kenma sighed and glanced back at Daichi, who was still a little apprehensive about leaving Hinata with three vampires.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t try anything. I’ve already been fed.”

“Alright but call me if they get too rowdy. Kuroo’s given me full permission to beat any of your asses if you step out of line,” He warned, and he noticed Lev’s back flinch as Inuoka pressed his lips tight together. “Hinata, don’t forget to stop at the front desk and let Ennoshita know you’re spending the night. I doubt you remembered to check the sign-in sheet.”

“Whoops! I’ll go do that right now!”

“We’ll go with you!” Inuoka said cheerfully and Daichi quickly moved out of the way before all three rushed out of the room, leaving Kenma behind still playing his game.

Daichi chuckled as he continued through the Education Department, marveling at the heavy silence through those halls. It filled him with a great amount of pride at how dedicated most of the different species were at learning enough about human culture to work alongside them for the first time in history. There were still some species that refused to integrate with humans, enjoying their solitude and the purity of their culture, but they at least were never very harmful to humans. Daichi, being a part of the Karasuno hunters, was tasked with assisting the creatures, but there was a whole other department dedicated to educating humans as well on the various species and accommodating them into society. There was still some backlash against the movement, older citizens that didn’t trust supernatural creatures for various reasons, but for the most part, humans were just as fascinated and respectful of supernatural creatures as the other way around.

Soon enough, with the lack of activity to hold Daichi’s interest, his mind wandered back to what Kuroo and Bokuto were probably up to. He growled to himself as the thoughts refused to give way and made his way toward the back door of the Ministry, so he could sneak one quick phone call to soothe his worries. As he slipped out and leaned against the stone facade, he swore under his breath and pressed the top contact number on his phone screen.

“ _Miss me already_?” The voice purred in his ear, and for a moment all his anxieties fluttered away, replaced instead with a rush of sinful thoughts.

“Not the reason for my call, but if I’m being honest… maybe.”

Kuroo chuckled and Daichi couldn’t resist smiling himself.

“ _So, what is the reason for this phone call, my Darling? By the way, don’t worry if the call drops, there isn’t much reception here._ ”

Daichi narrowed his eyes even though the other couldn’t see it as all his worries came flooding back. “Where the hell would you be without good reception?!”

“ _We had to drive a little out of town to find a big enough field._ ”

“Kuroo… what are you two up to? You’re not doing anything illegal are you?”

“ _No! What the hell, don’t you trust us?_ ”

“I do, but sometimes when it’s just you two, trouble just seems to happen. Couldn’t you have just stayed home and had sex or something?”

The answering cackles on the other line soothed Daichi a little. He really didn’t want Kuroo to think he didn’t trust them, but he had plenty of proof what those two could get into when he wasn’t around to supervise.

“ _I’m surprised you want us to do that without you_ ,” Kuroo finally answered after his laughter died down.

“It’s not that I want to be left out, but I want you both to enjoy yourself together. Hopefully without getting arrested.”

_“Don’t worry! We just came out here to play. There aren’t any parks in Tokyo large enough for Bokuto to run at full speed, and here they have some nice branches for me to chuck if he accidentally destroys one of our balls._ ”

“Oh, well that sounds okay. He’ll have a lot of fun doing that,” Daichi sighed, relief setting back in as he smiled fondly at the vision of Bokuto chasing after branches.

“ _Why are you on the phone? Is that Sawamura?! I want to talk— give me the phone!_ ”

“ _No, stop it, you just saw him a little bit ago, what could you—_ “

“ _Sawamura?! Is that you?_ ” Bokuto’s voice shouted in the phone, so loud Daichi had to pull it away from his ear.

“Yes, it’s me.”

“ _Hey! I love you!_ ”

Daichi laughed despite himself. Nothing in his past could have prepared for the unrestricted affection constantly thrown at him from his werewolf boyfriend. He was just relieved he and Kuroo were able to share it.

“I love you too. Have fun tonight, but don’t get into too much trouble.”

“ _Okay! Here, I’ll give you back to Kuroo. He says he loves me too!_ ” Bokuto relayed to Kuroo as he passed the phone over.

“ _Yeah, that’s a real surprise. Here go fetch,_ ” Kuroo replied with a grunt, and Daichi could tell he was probably throwing something for Bokuto to run after. His assumption was correct as he heard Bokuto’s whooping fading in the distance. “ _I love that idiot_.”

“Me too. Listen, I’ll let you go. Just promise me you won’t get arrested?”

“ _I promise you, my Love, that the cops will never catch us._ ”

“Good. I should be home in time to tuck you in for the day.”

“ _Mmm, I love it when you tuck me_.”

“Ugh, go catch yourself a werewolf.”

Kuroo laughed as he said goodbye, the line going dead a moment later. Daichi rolled his eyes and slipped back into the building, his mood infinitely better since being reassured that they wouldn’t do anything illegal.

_Wait, that wasn’t what he promised_ , Daichi thought suddenly, freezing mid-step. ‘ _The cops will never catch us’, he said. Shit._

 

Outside the boundaries of Tokyo, Kuroo walked through an empty field with his hands in his trench coat pockets, breathing in the brisk night air. He paused for a moment to gaze up at the sky, admiring the few stars that were able to emerge from the nearby light pollution of the city. _To think back in the day, I could see them nearly every night, no matter where in Japan I was living._

He couldn’t resist drifting back in time, the freedom he felt riding his horse across fields such as that. Horses didn’t have the night vision that vampires did, but they were trained to trust their masters as their eyes. Contrary to what humans believed, vampires maintained a healthy connection with other creatures in nature and horses were hardly an exception.

_Hmm, maybe Bo will let me ride on his back_ , He mused with a giggle, gazing around for any sight of his boyfriend. He had thrown the ball so far it fell into a patch of woods, but he knew that it shouldn’t have taken a werewolf so long to locate it among the trees.

He started down the hill toward where he’d last seen Bokuto when a bulky figure suddenly emerged from the shadows with a giant grin on his face, sticks decorating his spiked hair.

“Hey! You won’t believe what I found back there!” He shouted, his voice echoing across the vast space. Even though they were alone, Kuroo cringed and looked around, worried his boyfriend’s regular volume would be disturbing somebody.

“I’m not even sure I want to know.”

“I found a rabbit burrow! I’m certain there were several rabbits in there, I could smell them! I tried digging a little but then I heard an owl hooting behind me, so I tried climbing up to him, but he flew off. I decided to keep climbing because I was having so much fun, but my shoe was a little wet from a mud puddle I ran through and nearly slipped but I caught myself and _then--_ ” He paused from as Kuroo started laughing, already stretching out his arms for a hug even though Bokuto was still a way off. He perked up at the invitation and ran the rest of the way, nearly knocking Kuroo off his feet as he barreled into him.

“You’re absolutely filthy,” Kuroo managed to get out between chuckles, ruffling his fingers through Bokuto’s hair to dislodge the twigs and briars caught within the locks of silver and black. “We’ll have to find some way to hose you off before bringing you back into the apartment, otherwise Sawamura will murder us.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t do that! He loves us, he told me.”

“Alright, let’s put it another way. He’ll _punish_ us.”

Bokuto giggled against his neck as his body gave a little shiver.

“I don’t think I’d mind that. Do you think spanking would be involved?”

“If it’s spanking you want, we hardly have to wait for Sawamura,” Kuroo snickered as he pulled his hand back and smacked it down on Bokuto’s ass. His body jumped in Kuroo’s arms with a yelp and immediately tried retaliating, but Kuroo was too quick. He lunged out of Bokuto’s arms and ran full speed across the field toward the woods with his coat flapping in the wind. The breeze flowed around them, carrying the sounds of their laughter and taunts across the meadow.

Kuroo’s grin stretched wide as he slipped amongst the trees and disappeared into the shadows.

He had forgotten how much fun it was being chased and running at his quickest pace. It was probably a hundred years or so since being hunted by a werewolf specifically, and goosebumps fluttered across his skin at sensing the wild beast gaining on him. He pushed forward harder, leaping over fallen logs and ducking below twisted branches. Behind him, he could hear Bokuto clear every obstacle he had with even more efficiency.

Those that knew Bokuto typically only saw him as a giant goofball. While that was accurate, he could be positively terrifying when his senses were keen, and instincts yanked to the surface. It didn’t frighten Kuroo, however; he knew Bokuto would never hurt him. It was tantalizing instead, and Kuroo felt the thrill pulsing through his veins the closer Bokuto’s hot breaths drew to the back of his neck.

He finally emerged from the woods and ran straight out, but he knew it was futile. In such an open space it would only increase Bokuto’s speed. He had a slight warning that he was about to be caught, a mass of energy heating his back as if he was trying to outrun the sun itself. There was an outburst of excited laughter just as two arms gripped around his waist and shoved him onto the dewy grass.

“Caught you!” Bokuto cheered as he kept Kuroo pinned to the ground, grazing his teeth over the back of his neck. Kuroo closed his eyes, craning his head back to rest it against Bokuto’s shoulder, giving him even more access as they continued catching their breath.

“God, that was fun.”

“Hell yeah, it was,” Bokuto growled back as his hands slid down Kuroo’s arms until they clasped over his hands digging into the ground. He pressed down against Kuroo, giving a little thrust of his hips to let him know what kind of mood he was in.

“Bo, we’re in a public park! Put that monster away!” He laughed, nudging back against Bokuto’s obvious hard-on.

“No one’s around, it’s the middle of the night! I can’t help it that you worked me up,” He said, his voice low and raspy as he nuzzled into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed in such a situation. He had to admit the situation was sexy as hell and he was already worked up himself. A whine escaped his throat as one of Bokuto’s hands slipped into his shirt and rubbed down the length of his stomach. Like he could possibly resist when Bokuto’s calloused fingers were heading straight for his pants without hesitation.

“Well, Sawamura did suggest we just have sex to keep us from getting in trouble.”

“Hmm, he’s always full of good ideas,” Bokuto whispered as he pushed Kuroo’s top half lower as he removed his jacket and tossed it on the grass nearby. “Besides, I can sense that no one’s around for miles. Finally, we can get a little… _primitive_.”

“Shit,” Kuroo whispered, resting his forehead against the grass. Bokuto wasted no time in tugging his pants and underwear down to his knees and digging his fingers into his skin. A moment later his soft lips pressed into his lower back, dotting gentle kisses all the way down his cheek as his hands opened his legs as wide as they could go. Bokuto hummed as he buried his face, his hot tongue running across his entrance and instantly reducing Kuroo to a puddle.

Not even giving him a chance to recover, Bokuto wiggled his tongue inside. Kuroo gasped at the intensity of the sensation, getting a little dizzy as the flexible tongue flickered around.  It was stretching him out nicely, but it also grazed some nerves that he had no clue even existed.

He was relieved they both had heightened senses and knew for a fact they were alone. It allowed Kuroo to be a little more vocal as he moaned and panted amid the chorus of crickets and the far-off hoot of an owl. It had been a long time since he’d been stretched out with that method, and now that he felt Bokuto’s dexterous tongue plunging in and out of him, he knew he’d be begging for him to use it again. When the tongue suddenly stretched deep inside, further than it should have been able to, it turned Kuroo’s vision white for a few moments.

“Did… you just… are you going into werewolf mode?!”

A rumbling chuckle vibrated straight into Kuroo, sending shivers all the way up his spine as his breath shuddered. The long tongue slid all the way out, leaving him cold and empty inside.

“Just partially. Don’t worry, I have everything under control.”

There were many situations where hearing Bokuto say those words would immediately put Kuroo on his guard, ready to do some damage control. But there in that field, in nature where they belonged with the stars overhead as their only audience, he felt completely at ease. Kuroo was clever and had centuries of experience over most of the people he interacted with. It was tempting to rely on someone else for a change.

“If that’s the case,” He muttered, his breath fanning across blades of grass, “Then do your worst.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to let go and fuck me into the dirt. Can you do that, Baby?”

“You don’t want to be stretched out more?” Bokuto asked, tenderly rubbing his hand up Kuroo’s back.

“No, I want it to burn. I want to _feel_ you and I want it hard.”

Bokuto didn’t answer, but he could hear his breath escaping his lips slowly as his fingers gripped into his thighs. The tongue suddenly entered once again when he wasn’t expecting it, and he dropped his head back to the ground with a cry.

“Ha, ha, sorry. Couldn’t resist,” Bokuto snickered once he slipped the tongue back out, biting into Kuroo’s cheek for good measure. There was some rustling behind him, then a hot cock suddenly slipped up between his cheeks. Kuroo whined, his fingers digging into the dirt with anticipation. After several thrusts rubbing past his entrance, he felt Bokuto adjust himself and finally press against it.

Expletives flowed from Kuroo’s mouth as Bokuto pushed past the tight ring of muscle with a growl ripping through his throat. The pain was intense but Kuroo’s tolerance was high, feeling an edge of pleasure he hardly ever experienced. He breathed through it, yanking up tufts of dirt and grass roots with his fingers. A groaned sigh burst from his mouth once Bokuto finally bottomed out, the fingers gripping into his thighs finally relaxing.

“Can I move?”

“Bo, I meant what I said. _Fuck me_.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Bokuto’s body suddenly pressed down on him, on arm wrapping around his stomach and pulling him tight against him. The other hand clamped onto the ground to keep him stable as he finally began to thrust. It was what Kuroo had asked for and Bokuto wasted no time going slow. He snapped his hips quick against Kuroo, pumping in and out of him like a piston.

If it hadn’t been for Bokuto’s arm keeping him steady, Kuroo though the force of Bokuto’s hips would have knocked him clear across the meadow. It was primal, Bokuto’s body pummeling him into the ground without rest, the deep growls rumbling through Bokuto’s chest and into Kuroo’s back. Kuroo was thankful for the cool breeze, otherwise, he would have lost his mind from the overwhelming heat. Sweat dripped down his face and formed between their bodies, making it even easier for them to slide against each other.

Bokuto’s hand suddenly enveloped Kuroo’s aching shaft, cradling it as he shoved him flat on the ground. Bokuto planted his other hand against his back to keep him down as he pumped his hips even harder. The hand against Kuroo hardly had to do anything, just sit there as the motion naturally rubbed him into it creating just enough friction that Kuroo thought he was losing his mind.

“Bo… I… _fuck_.”

Bokuto heard him loud and clear. He fell back down on Kuroo bit lightly against his neck, pulsing his hips as he ran his thumb over the head. Kuroo cried out, spilling onto the grass and arching his back in the tension of his release. He vaguely felt even more heat filling him up as Bokuto released himself, his hot breath puffing against Kuroo’s throat.

Kuroo shivered as he came down from his high, the cool air whisking over his exposed, damp skin. He fluttered his eyes as he regained focus and heard Bokuto moaning into his shoulder.

“That was so hot. I think I’m gonna go to sleep.”

Kuroo snickered as he craned his head around, planting a sloppy kiss against his head.

“Not yet, Buddy. We really need to get cleaned up and get back.”

Bokuto groaned in protest but reluctantly removed himself completely from Kuroo. Holding onto each other for balance, they staggered to their feet with a bout of giggles.

“Why aren’t my legs working?!”

“We haven’t had that much physical activity in a long time, Bo.”

“No way, we have sex all the time.”

“Not like that, and you chased me around the whole park right before, remember?”

“I guess so. No regrets though,” He chuckled as he gave Kuroo a goofy grin. Kuroo leaned forward to kiss it before tugging him toward the woods.

“Come on, I think there was a creek back there we can rinse off.”

“Ugh, it’s going to be cold!”

“Yup, perfect thing to snap us back to reality. I still can’t believe we just had sex out in the open. Damn it, Bo, kids play here.”

“It’s supposed to rain in the morning! It’ll wash any, uh, evidence away.”

“Let’s hope so. Come on, race you to the creek.”

Bokuto staggering after a hobbling Kuroo proved to be a lot slower than their chase earlier, and a whole lot funnier as they laughed the entire trek.

“Is this what it feels like to get old?”

“Nah, it’s what it feels like to have really good sex. You, my sexy vampire boyfriend, have been fucked good!” Bokuto announced proudly, wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders to help him along.

“You think Sawamura would give me a massage after his shift?”

“Considering he had to work all night and didn’t get awesome sex? I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Dude, don’t you dare ever fuck him like that. You’d kill a delicate human like him.”

“I wouldn’t! Can you imagine saying that to his face, though?”

“Yeah, that delicate human would probably break every bone in my body,” Kuroo chuckled. Only tripping a handful of times, they both made it to the creek and rinsed themselves off. The frigid water was just what they needed to whisk any lingering sexual thoughts they may have had and obliterated any post-coital drowsiness Bokuto had been experiencing. Damp and shivering in the night breeze, they both rushed back through the park and headed straight for their car. As Kuroo started it up and rushed out of the parking lot to get back home, Bokuto cranked up the heat and sighed.

“Thanks for doing this with me. It’s lonely on nights when Sawamura has to work.”

“Don’t mention it, I need to take some evenings off from writing anyway.”

It fell quiet in the car as Kuroo drove them back into the city. He had thought Bokuto had drifted off as the car vent poured warm air onto him until the werewolf started wiggling in his seat.

“Are you going to miss us when we’re gone?” Bokuto suddenly asked, his voice so quiet Kuroo was surprised it came from him.

“What do you mean, when you’re gone?”

“When we die. It’s going to happen, you know. Sawamura and I won’t live forever like you will.”

Kuroo sighed, feeling his mood plummet to the depths of the ocean. His eyes flickered to the seat next to him where Bokuto was slouched in his seat, his head resting against the window as he gazed at the blurred lights flashing by.

“Honestly? Even just thinking about it feels like someone’s carving out my insides, which is why I don’t think about it often. I’m not sure I’ll live through it.”

“But, you’re immortal, right?” Bokuto asked as he straightened up to look at him.

“Vampires won’t die of old age and we’re stronger and more resilient than other creatures, but there are plenty of other things that can kill us. We don’t talk about it much, but when we form tight bonds it’s almost like we’re sharing a piece of our soul. To lose a person we really love is excruciating.”

He paused to lick his lips and steal a glance at Bokuto next to him. His ears had slipped out of his hair and were turned back as his eyes glowed with emotion. Kuroo turned back to watch the road and laid his head on his fist with his elbow propped on the car door.

“I’ve had plenty of lovers before you two, but I had decided long ago that I would never fall so deep in love that it would destroy me. I’d seen it happen too often and decided that wouldn’t be my fate. Ha, jokes on me for falling in love with not one person, but two.”

“I don’t want you to suffer, Kuroo,” Bokuto mumbled, giving a little sniff to keep the tears back.

“What creature doesn’t suffer when someone they love is no longer with them?”

“I know, I just wish there was a way around it.”

Kuroo smiled and reached out to slip his hand in Bokuto’s hair, giving special attention to the soft ears to coax them upright.

“You never know, some radical might stake me one day and I won’t have to live through it at all.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I know… The only thing I can legitimately think of is if Sawamura allows me to turn him.”

“Into a vampire?”

“Yeah, but even then, we’d still be losing you. I wonder if we could somehow turn you into a vampire-werewolf hybrid thing,” Kuroo chuckled, trying to lighten the mood any way he could. He wasn’t exaggerating about the way it felt even talking about their eventual death; he felt colder in the cozy warmth of the car than he had dunking himself in the frigid river.

“That sounds like something out of a horror film… but maybe it could work!” Bokuto said, perking up in his seat. Kuroo snorted and shook his head. Only Bokuto wouldn’t be deterred from being warped into a monster for the sake of love.

“I’ll do some research, how about that?”

“Deal! Now, all we have to do is convince Sawamura to revoke all his vows as a hunter to become one of the blood-sucking demons his family’s hunted for centuries!”

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds easy!” Kuroo laughed.

“It’s okay! Let’s just go over the perks. Does becoming a vampire make you sexier?”

“No, that’s a myth. Of course, Sawamura’s sexy already so it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“Fact. Oh! He’ll have a basic diet and wouldn’t have to worry about what he’s eating so much!”

“That could be a downfall considering how much he loves food.”

“Um, I can be rougher when we have sex?”

“Hmm, yeah that could work. Remember that when we give our presentation.”

“Got it!” Bokuto assured him, poking his temple with a nod. “So, what else is a perk? You’d know better than me, resident vampire expert.”

“True… I guess it’s a fascinating experience to see the world change around you. Usually, it’s lonely, but it wouldn’t be if we’re going through it together,” Kuroo mused. He was quiet for a while as he allowed his mind to wander, imagining what it would be like to live through the years with an actual mate. The feeling bloomed warmth through his chest, pushing out the chill that had settled in his bones. It was dangerous considering it though; Bokuto had said it himself when he mentioned Daichi’s vows.

Most people who desired to turn were selfish, seeking immortality and power without any idea of the repercussions. Daichi knew everything about it, raised on the ancient texts of his family from studying and hunting vampires for centuries. Many of his family members were still in the dark that Daichi was even dating a vampire, knowing the kind of tumultuous rift it would cause. He knew the last thing he should be desiring was for Daichi to flout everything he believed in to be turned himself, even if Daichi had very different ideas about vampires than his family did.

Bokuto remained quiet for the rest of the trip as Kuroo considered everything, but the atmosphere had at least lifted a little from his initial questioning for which Kuroo was thankful. In fact, by the time they arrived, Kuroo nearly had to drag Bokuto up the stairs with how sleepy he was. Their bath in the river had at least washed them off enough that he decided to tuck the werewolf straight into bed after tugging his clothes off.

Kuroo watched him for a moment as he snuggled under the blankets, sighing with a soft smile on his face. Kuroo chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair one more time before shutting off the light and meandering into the living room. He stretched toward the ceiling with a yawn and settled into his office chair, swiveling it back and forth as he waited for his computer to boot up.

He grimaced at the spasm in his lower back and glanced around for an extra pillow. Bokuto really did a number on him, but it was worth it. His only regret was that Sawamura wasn’t there to join in on the fun. The thought of their other boyfriend pulled his mind back into their previous conversation and he quickly threw himself into his work to distract himself.

It only worked so long, and soon it felt like he was sinking into the blank document on his screen, his mind miles away and far into a horrifying future. Kuroo was never one to be apprehensive about his future, regarding it with some excitement, but now he had something to dread. Nekomata warned him ages ago about the dangers of attaching oneself to mortals, but how could he have known how quickly he’d fall in love, and with two people at once?

Perhaps there was still a chance to save himself if he were to break up with them and move to another city or another country even. Kuroo winced and rubbed his chest to soothe the pain suddenly gripping there. No, leaving Bokuto and Sawamura would only make him suffer sooner rather than later, and more than saving himself, he wanted to spend every moment he had left with them.

He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting in his chair, trying to think of anything except living without his boyfriends one day and ending up thinking of nothing else. It wasn’t until a warm hand slid through his hair that he snapped out of his reverie.

“Kuroo, it’s nearly morning,” Daichi said softly as he planted a kiss on his head and wandered to the window to shut the panels to black out the room. “I don’t want to think what could have happened if I was running late. Are you alright?”

Kuroo gulped and watched as Daichi walked back to him and leaned against his desk, drawing him in with his dark brown eyes filled with concern.

“I don’t know, Bo brought up some stuff that I didn’t really want to think about and now I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Did you fight?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. We had a nice time really at the park, he just mentioned it on the way home.”

Daichi nodded and glanced at the screen. “Come on, I need to get off my feet for a minute, and it looks like you weren’t getting anything done anyway.”

He slipped his hand into Kuroo’s and tugged him toward the sofa. Instead of sitting on it normally, he flopped onto it with his back against the armrest and stretched his legs across the cushions. He smiled up at Kuroo and opened his arms up in an open invitation and Kuroo accepted it with a heavy sigh of relief.

He buried his face into Daichi’s shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist, drinking in his scent and soaking up his comforting body heat. They lounged like that for a while in silence, Daichi threading his fingers through his hair as he hummed a little tune. His eyes grew heavy, overwhelmed by the gentle love Daichi was lavishing him in.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Daichi finally said.

“No, but I think I _need_ to talk about it. All Bo asked me was if I’d miss you both after you’re gone, but it wasn’t something I could answer without bringing up a lot of shit, you know? Do you know what happens to vampires when people they love pass away?” Kuroo asked as he lifted his head to meet Daichi’s gaze. Daichi winced at the question and nodded.

“Yes, I’ve seen it before. Honestly, when we first started dating I wondered what your intentions were like maybe you’d have fun with us for a while but break up with us soon after. But it didn’t feel like that, not after a while anyway. I could feel how much you cared for us and it made me happy, though I can’t deny being scared for your future. I don’t want you to suffer, Tetsurou,” Daichi said, slipping his fingers into the hair spilling over his eye and moving it to the side. Kuroo shut his eyes as the touch, resisting the tears that he could feel building beneath his eyelids.

“Then could you do something for me?”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t have to decide now, or tomorrow, or even a year from now. All I’m asking is for you to consider… letting me turn you into a vampire.”

The fingers stopped stroking through his hair as silence filled the room. Kuroo took a deep breath and opened his eyes to gauge what Daichi was probably feeling. At first, there didn’t seem to be any emotion as Daichi stared back at him. He even seemed to be holding his breath as he thought about what Kuroo had said. Contrary to popular belief, vampires do in fact have a heartbeat though it’s extremely slow and gentle. Waiting for Daichi to speak, Kuroo’s own heart was throbbing against his chest as if he was a human again.

After what seemed like hours, Daichi finally drew in a deep breath and licked his lips, still not giving Kuroo any indication of what he was thinking.

“I’ll think about it.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped open, unsure if he even heard Daichi right.

“You… you will?”

“You asked me to think about it, so I will. I can’t guarantee what I decide, but even I know that it needs to be considered. It’s not an easy thing, Kuroo. I never desired immortality.”

“I know, I know! And I shouldn’t even be asking, it’s selfish of me, but I-I just don’t know what else to do when I think about the future.”

“Shhh, it’s fine,” Daichi said, leaning toward him to brush their lips together. When he pulled back, he soothed all Kuroo’s worries with a soft smile. “We have time to think about it and discuss it before we come to a decision. For now, you’re exhausted and so am I. Let’s go crawl into bed, if Bo’s left us any room, that is.”

“He’ll move over if we tickle him. I know just the spot,” Kuroo chuckled, arching his back with a stretch before stumbling off the sofa.

“What did you two get into tonight?”

“Well, I threw some balls for a bit, then we got a little frisky and he chased me around. When he caught me, we… uh, got a little sexy.”

“Kuroo, I told you not to do anything illegal,” Daichi groaned, jabbing his fist into Kuroo’s back as they lumbered toward the bedroom.

“I promised you we wouldn’t get caught, and we didn’t! See? No harm done! Ow, ow, ow,” Kuroo whined when pain shot through his back. Daichi’s expression gave no sympathy as Kuroo hunched over with his palms rubbing the sore area.

“Funny that _you_ should look like an old man. Go on, you’ll feel better in bed and I’ll try to rub it a little.”

Kuroo beamed at him and straightened up slowly. He pulled Daichi into his arms and cradled the back of his head to tilt it up for a kiss.

“Oh, Sawamura, have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“All the time, but it couldn’t hurt to do it a little more,” Daichi chuckled as he lifted himself on his toes to meet Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo whined when he pulled away too quickly and pouted when Daichi fixed him with a smirk. He said nothing as he threaded their fingers together and pulled him into the bedroom.

The room was dark when they entered, but Kuroo could see easily and grinned at the big lump taking up the entire bed. He sucked in a quick breath when he felt Daichi’s hands slip under his shirt and pull it up, urging him to strip. Bending a little, he stretched out his hands so Daichi could tug it over his head, tossing it across the room and out of the way. Kuroo nuzzled against Daichi’s face as he helped him with his clothes off as well. Slowly they undressed each other with gentle fingers and sleepy giggles until they were finally ready to slip into bed.

Daichi reached down and probed his fingers against Bokuto’s ribs, immediately eliciting a reaction out of the werewolf as he wiggled and tried to get away with a whine. With him shoved further back, Daichi slipped in and turned his back to Bokuto, shuffling until he was pressed against Bokuto’s chest and into Bokuto’s embrace. Once he was comfortable, Daichi smiled up at Kuroo and once again opened his arms wide.

_I’m never going to get used to this_ , Kuroo thought as he dove in with a grin spreading on his lips. He planted his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck and wrapped himself around the rest of him. When Bokuto felt his stomach press against the back of his hands, he released Daichi and stretched them, so they wrapped around Kuroo as well.

They finally finished their little adjustments until they were all comfortable, and Kuroo closed his eyes with a content sigh. Enveloped by heat and the scent of his lovers, it was hard to dwell on any of his worries. It didn’t take long for the gentle beat of Daichi’s heart to lure him in a drowsy state on the cusp of sleep. No matter what happened in the future, he would treasure Bokuto and Daichi for whatever time they had left.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one!! Things have been a little crazy, and the more time I took away from this one the fewer ideas I had to continue it. So now that I have an ending in mind, I will be finishing this fic in the next chapter and it may contain more angst and emotions than it has so far (expect a happy ending though, I don't want you all to sweat, ha ha ha). I wish I could keep it going but I hate having fics left open, but I will still have the series with a couple of spin-offs, so if I ever get a new idea for these three, I can always attach it to the series just as an extra story.   
> Also, I may be rather quiet this next month since I'm doing NaNoWriMo, focusing on some of my original work. If I'm extra productive though I may try to slip a little fanfiction in during my writing time, but I'm making no promises, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this final chapter! Not that it doesn't get sexy, ha ha. Prepare yourself for a lot of emotions...

**20 Years Ago...**

Kuroo drummed his long, nimble fingers against the armrest of the sofa, restlessly waiting to leave the cozy environment. Glancing around the living space, it seemed like any other human dwelling, family pictures situated over the walls, books, and movies on the shelf next to the television set, even a piano in the corner for the kids to practice on. A random person walking in would never believe that the humans dwelling there were part of a long line of fearsome vampire hunters. Kuroo didn’t belong in a place where humans raise their young. Even way back when he was a new vampire and more reckless, he never harmed children. More than sitting in a typical human’s home, he certainly didn’t belong in a hunter’s. Especially the home of a Sawamura.

He leaned over and glanced in the kitchen where Oikawa was speaking with Sawamura Ryohei and Ukai Ikkei in heated whispers. It was Ukai who was leading the discussion on trying to blend supernatural creatures into human society in an attempt to put a stop to the wars, but Ryohei was still on the fence about it. Kuroo respected the young man and couldn’t blame him; last time he had seen Ryohei was when he was a child at his father’s funeral.

The brutal way the vampire killed Ryohei’s father wasn’t something anyone just forgot, especially since Ryohei had been in the house when he heard his father’s screams. If it hadn’t been for Oikawa showing up with the rest of his coven, that rogue vampire would have killed the rest of the family too. And for that, Ryohei learned that not all vampires were the same ruthless creatures, but to help them integrate into society? That wasn’t an easy discussion.

Kuroo turned his gaze out the window to view the idyllic suburban street, quiet in the night and lit by the warm glow of street lamps and sighed. He remembered when the town was just farmland and forests, and everyone traveled on horseback or carts. It was like he was some white pillar somewhere, frozen in time as the world changes around it and his pristine color faded and tarnished from the wind and rain. That was why he preferred the city, it was wild and vibrant, and it was easier to keep up with the changes around him. It was easier to hide in the shadows and live in peace.

Goosebumps fluttered down his back as he perceived someone watching him from somewhere in the house. He remained still but glanced around until he located the origin of the spying gaze. A pair of large, brown eyes peered from around the staircase on the other side of the room, tufts of thick, black hair right above it. Kuroo resisted the urge to smile at the young boy and instead narrowed his eyes at the little pipsqueak.

“What is it, are you scared?”

The boy’s eyebrows shot up at being addressed but they furrowed low after the shock had worn off. He emerged from behind the railing dressed in bright blue pajamas with dogs printed on them, his shoulders squared, and his chin tipped up in defiance.

“I’m not afraid.”

 _Cute_ , Kuroo thought, no longer resisting the smirk curling on his lips. “Oh? Then why were you hiding if you weren’t afraid?”

“I wasn’t hiding, I was observing,” He explained, wiggling his fingers in the air as if observing was some magical practice. Kuroo bit his lip and inhaled a shuddering breath to hold back the laugh bubbling in his chest.

“Ah, and it’s me you were observing. Why?”

“Because you’re a vampire.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, first, you’re really good looking,” The boy stated with an assertive nod. Kuroo resisted the urge to blush at the boy’s honesty and snickered.

“That’s actually not a prerequisite for being a vampire.”

“Hm, then you were just lucky. Second, I can tell that you’re dangerous,” The boy said as he took a few steps toward Kuroo.

“How can you tell?”

“I don’t know, you just give off that feeling that at any moment you could probably tear my head off if you wanted to.”

Kuroo grinned a little wider, making sure to show off the rows of gleaming white teeth in his mouth, particularly his fangs. “If that’s the case, why do you keep moving closer?”

“Because you’re not a feral vampire, otherwise Dad wouldn’t have let you in here. And because of that, you have a code. Just because vampires feed off humans doesn’t mean they don’t have honor.”

The smile melted off Kuroo’s face as he regarded the young boy. In all his years of interacting with hunters, and occasionally the young they were raising, he had never met one with such an unbiased knowledge of vampires. If there ever was a family he could rely on to raise their young right, it would be the Sawamuras. The Nekoma vampires had a tense relationship with them and the Ukai’s, but they always retained a level of respect between them. It was only with the emergence of zealots and idiots on either side that caused any problems between the vampires and the hunters.

“You’re a smart little guy, aren’t you?” Kuroo finally said, leaning back against the sofa cushion and smiled lazily at the boy. “What’s your name?”

The boy brightened and bowed low at the waist, surprising Kuroo that he had the nerve to expose his neck to him. “Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you!”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and the pleasure’s all mine.”

Little Daichi raised his head and trotted the rest of the way to the sofa and hopped on the cushion next to Kuroo. He craned his head up to observe Kuroo some more as his feet bounced off the cushions. Once he was satisfied with that, he looked down at Kuroo’s hand resting on the sofa next to him. Before Kuroo could react, Daichi’s small hands had grabbed his and held it up in front of his face, observing every facet of his fingers and palm.

“Hmm, interesting. Your fingernails are very clean!”

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“And they’re not sharp like claws…” Daichi’s head shot back up as his eyes scoured over Kuroo’s face. With his lips pressed together, Daichi scrambled to stand on the cushion and pressed his palms against Kuroo’s cheeks, looking him over carefully. “This is ridiculous, we really need to update our textbooks.”

“Huh?!”

“The pictures they have depicting vampires are insane. They show your nails long and hooked like claws, blood is always running down your chin and your clothes are always open to expose your chests.”

Kuroo could no longer hold back his laughter, his rough cackle echoing throughout the small house. Kuroo took his clawless fingers and fluttered them over Daichi’s ribs, causing the boy to release his face and collapse on the cushion in a fit of giggles. Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time he had played with a child, probably a good couple hundred years. He was relieved some things never changed and that they always loved to be tickled. Glancing at the doorway of the kitchen, he found that they were being watched. Ryohei and Ukai stared at the scene with thoughtful smiles while Oikawa arched his eyebrow high as he fixed Kuroo with a smirk. _Damn it, he’s never going to let me live this down._

Kuroo finally allowed Daichi to catch his breath, still amazed at the level of comfort between him and this human child.

“I have to admit, the exposed chests were just a phase, probably around the same time that the author of your textbooks was researching us,” Kuroo chuckled as Daichi sat up to listen. “But rarely do we let blood run down our chins, and long fingernails are kind of gross.”

“I agree. Maybe you can help us update them!”

“Why would I do that?”

“So, humans have a better understanding of you.”

Kuroo glanced at the kitchen doorway. Oikawa and the humans had resumed their conversation, but in a gentler tone than before. He turned back to Daichi and his round, innocent eyes and loomed over him with a calculating stare.

“Why do you even care? What would you have to gain from having a better understanding of vampires?”

To Kuroo’s surprise, Daichi’s face hardened, seeming like he was fifteen years older than he actually was. There was a sorrow behind those chocolate eyes, and Kuroo was captivated by them.

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure,” Kuroo laughed softly, any distrusting tension in his muscles melting away.

“When I was younger, Dad took me hunting in the woods. We came upon another camp of hunters and… they had captured a pack of werewolves.” Daichi’s eyes drifted down as his lips pressed tighter. Kuroo could feel the emotion coming from him and found himself leaning in further, his body posture naturally protective over his little body. “They looked just like humans, but a couple had their ears pinned back, just like my dog when he’s scared. They were trapped in cages, and one was young, just like me, and he was separated from his mom. I met his eyes and he seemed just like me. It was cruel, and I know that they’re not the only creatures to be mistreated based on _facts_ from outdated textbooks and traditions.”

He paused from his speech to lift his face. His eyes were glassy but determined as they locked onto Kuroo’s. The vampire shivered and found himself unable to look away. Any pride he had left at being so fascinated by the human child was obliterated by the furious determination radiating from Daichi’s gaze.

“It needs to stop, Kuroo-san, and if no one else will do it, then I will.”

“All by yourself, huh?”

“If no one else will help me.”

“It’s going to be hard. Each race has their own traditions and rules, and most of that has been passed down from generations to protect our own kind.”

“Do you think they’re working?” Daichi asked. His tone was curious, no hint of sassiness as some children have. It was such a simple question, but it had a vastness to it that Daichi was totally unaware of. His small perspective was taken directly from what he was told and what he had learned from those so-called textbooks. Kuroo’s perspective was his own, from living hundreds of years and seeing how aspects of life have changed and others stayed the same.

Life, as he knew it, seemed to work on a cycle. There would be peace between humans and the races as they strived to work together. Eventually, tension would mount and some idiot on either side would act violently toward the other. Alliances would be made, attacks would happen, and soon it would escalate to an all-out war. Then a truce would be made as each side tired of fighting and mourned the unnecessary deaths of their loved ones. For many years, that exhausted peace would linger until the ones who remembered died off or were shoved to the side, and then the tension would mount once again.

“No, it’s not working,” Kuroo finally answered. The warmth of Daichi’s smile wafted away all the lingering memories that had left him cold. He smiled back at him and shifted his weight to his side, propping his elbow on the back of the sofa and resting his cheek against his fist. “So, little person, what would you suggest?”

“You’d know better than me, I’m only eight. You’re probably _really_ old, like ancient.”

“I wouldn’t say ancient,” Kuroo grumbled.

“Daichi,” Ryohei called from the doorway, startling the young boy who suddenly looked stricken with guilt. “It’s late, and you should already be in bed.”

“Fine. I’m sorry, Kuroo-san, I have to go.”

“Of course, you’ll never get tall if you don’t get the proper sleep,” He snickered, earning a dark glare from the child. Kuroo hated to admit how much he enjoyed their conversation.

“Will you come back some time?” Daichi asked, all indignance gone as he leaned into Kuroo’s space with eyes brimming with hope. Kuroo beamed back at him and slipped his fingers into the tufts of black hair.

“Nope.”

“Huh? Why not!”

“Sorry, Kid, I live in Tokyo. I’m not one to linger in the countryside like Oikawa.”

“It’s not like we’re just farms,” Daichi grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “Why don’t you like it here?”

“Bad memories.”

Like a switch, the defiance was gone from Daichi’s eyes and replaced with compassion. He reached down and grabbed Kuroo’s other hand that had been hanging off his thigh, sandwiching it between his own small palms.

“If you come back, Kuroo-san, I’ll make sure you make some new memories. Really good ones.”

Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his fingers around one of the hands gripping onto his own, squeezing it gently. “Promise?”

“Promise! I gotta go, but I hope to see you again, Kuroo-san!” Daichi chirped releasing Kuroo’s hand and sprinting through the room and rushed up the stairs in a blur.

“I’m sorry if he bothered you, Kuroo-san,” Ryohei said, scratching the back of his neck. “He can be a little outspoken, not sure where he got that from.”

“Yeah, that’s a total mystery,” He laughed and lifted himself to his feet. “Don’t worry about him, I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed speaking with a human like that. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

“Yes, perhaps too good. If I don’t reign him back, he’s going to start a coalition all on his own to advocate for supernatural race rights.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that. I’d support him in a heartbeat, even if he’s only eight.”

“Don’t tell him that or I really won’t be able to restrain him. There’s nothing wrong with him wanting to do it, but there are certain steps to achieving it. Maybe by the time he’s an adult, we’ll actually have the groundwork laid out for him already.”

“You mean that, Sawamura-kun?” Oikawa crooned as he joined them, straightening his trench coat over his shoulder and fastening the front. “Then what have we been arguing about for an hour?”

“We all agree that something needs to change, what we can’t agree on is how to do it. We can’t just give the supernatural races the same rights without educating them on how to properly integrate into human society.”

“Tetsu-chan and I could probably teach every human alive on the histories and government structure of human society. We’ve lived several times longer than all of you and we haven’t been completely separated from humans,” Oikawa sneered, but Kuroo gave his shoulder a jab.

“Sawamura’s got a point, this is a delicate situation and if we don’t want another war on our hands, we need to do this right. But that goes for humans too. Somehow both sides need educated and understanding. Call me when you figure it out,” Kuroo stated, ending the conversation and turning toward the door. He opened it, allowing Oikawa to slip out first and turned one more time to glance at Ryohei and Ukai. “And Sawamura, let your kid know that if he runs for prime minister around the time we get the rights we deserve, I’ll vote for him.”

“If I tell him that, he’ll start campaigning tomorrow.”

Kuroo laughed and gave one last wave as they slipped out of the warm human dwelling and into the chilled night air.

“Ah, charming, isn’t it?” Oikawa sighed, his nose scrunched in disgust.

“Shut up, I know you love it. I know if you had your way, you’d have a cute picket fence around your yard and little puppies running across your lawn.”

“Actually, that would be nice; it would keep Mad Dog-chan preoccupied. Come on, let’s get out of here before someone pokes their noses out and assumes we did something to the Sawamuras.”

They picked their way over the cobblestone path, careful not to trample the pretty flowers that Ryohei’s wife had meticulously planted. Kuroo gave them a passing glance, wondering what they looked like in the light of day and not in the dull, monochromatic world they lived in. The wind was gentle and rustled the leaves dotting the street, the perfect accompaniment to the gentle chirps of the crickets hidden in the grass. Kuroo paused outside the passenger door of Oikawa’s car, soaking in the ambiance of the street before slipping inside and closing the door on it.

He leaned back in the seat, anxious for Oikawa to start the car and throw some random, garbage music on to saturate the heavy silence. He didn’t do well in silence, dwelling in the city with its constant cacophony of brash noises. He wanted to cover up the ache in his chest from hearing the gentle noises of the night, soothing sounds from his past. It wasn’t the complete truth that he only had bad memories of living in Sendai, but any good memory he had inevitably bled into the heartbreaking ones.

“Who would have thought?” Oikawa said, startling Kuroo from his thoughts and realized they had already pulled away with music flooding the space from the car speakers.

“Who would have thought what?”

“Who would have thought you would finally be convinced to join my cause by a precious little human child?” Oikawa asked, glancing his way with an irritating smirk on his lips.

“I never said I’d join your cause.”

“But you will, right?”

Kuroo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His mind wandered back through the conversation with the precocious eight-year-old and he couldn’t resist the smile that curled on his lips.

“Yeah, but I want to have a say in things, okay?”

“Wow, he really wrapped you around his finger, didn’t he? I’ve never seen you look so soft.”

“I’ve never met anyone like him. Unlike most humans, he doesn’t look at vampires and werewolves and see all the differences. He looks at all of us and sees the similarities. He feels compassion for everyone and is unwavering about it.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have already chosen him as your future mate.”

“What the hell, Oikawa?” Kuroo spat, punching his fist into Oikawa’s arm. “He’s just a kid and snatching him away would definitely start a war.”

“Not yet, but in the future.”

“I doubt it, I’m leery about falling in love with a human. It doesn’t often end well, remember?”

“Hm, I’m with you there, though they’re a lot of fun to play with. It’s so good combining sex with feeding.”

“I hope I get to see the day when you fall in love and become a complete mess.”

“Not gonna happen, Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa sang, his smile confident as he waved him off. “I bet you a handful of gold that you fall in love first.”

“Wait, your handful or mine? Because my hands are definitely bigger.”

“They are not! Fine, we’ll go with mine.”

“I’ll make that deal; do we have a time limit on it?”

“Why would we have a time limit on it?”

“Because I feel like we made a bet once before, and I have no clue what it is.”

Oikawa frowned, humming as he narrowed his eyes out the front windshield. “I think you’re right, but I can’t remember either. Must not have been very important. But I doubt we’ll forget about this one.”

“I don’t know, we might be rather preoccupied with all these social changes to even think about love. This could change everything, Oikawa.”

“I know, but it’ll be for the better. I know it.”

Kuroo would never admit it, but Oikawa’s confidence relaxed him a little. The Nekoma coven always maintained a civil relationship with Aoba Johsai, and while he hasn’t always trusted Oikawa, the line between rival and friend was beginning to blur. Perhaps respected acquaintance would be the best term to describe it.

For once, events were beginning to shift around them in a pleasant direction, one filled with hope rather than dread. Kuroo was finally willing to work with Oikawa and the Karasuno hunters and anyone else who ready to put an end to the pointless wars and violent acts between them. He watched the world passing by the window, lights in a blur like the passage of human years compared to his slow life. Everything beyond the cool glass faded, however, as all Kuroo could picture were a pair of warm brown eyes, set with determination and saturated with compassion.

“Yeah, I think so too.”

 

**Present**

“..etsu...Tetsu,” A deep voice called to him, luring his consciousness from his deep sleep. He hummed as a set of rough fingers ran through his hair, giving his scalp a pleasant massage.

“Hmm, Daichi?”

“No, it’s me,” The voice responded gently, laced with disappointment. Kuroo sucked in a quick breath and opened his eyes. The soreness spreading through his neck and back was the first thing he realized as he focused. The second was that his head was planted on his hard desk instead of his pillow.

He groaned as he sat up, curling his back to work out the kinks and tipped his head back. Bokuto smiled down at him as he continued to ruffle Kuroo’s hair, but the light within his golden eyes was dimmed. The familiar ache spread through Kuroo’s chest caused by resentment that Bokuto was just as melancholy as he was and a wave of self-deprecation that he was unable to ease his pain. Desperate to cheer his favorite werewolf up, he smiled up at him and opened his arms wide.

“Come here, Babe.”

Bokuto instantly brightened and slid into Kuroo’s open arms, settling on his lap. Kuroo ignored the squeaking strain on his computer chair under their combined weight and buried his face against Bokuto’s neck, enveloping himself in the heat from his body and his comforting scent.

“Were you dreaming about Daichi?”

“Yeah.”

“I do that a lot too. We’re going to see him again soon, I know it.”

“You sound sure about that.”

“I am! When we talked on the phone yesterday, he sounded really excited about something. I think he’s finally going to come home.”

Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes. Bokuto’s hope didn’t quell the worries that have been plaguing him, not until he heard the words straight from Daichi’s mouth that he was for certain coming home.

It hadn’t been Daichi’s choice to be sent back to Sendai six months ago to establish a new branch of the MSA. Several agents that had proven themselves to be adept leaders and respected in both human society and supernatural were chosen for the honor of establishing branches across Japan, and naturally, Daichi was one of those. Kuroo and Bokuto were immensely proud of him, but his continuous absence from their shared apartment was killing them slowly. Kuroo winced, thinking of how painful their separation would have been for him if Bokuto hadn’t remained with him.

“I hope you’re right. Come on, let’s get you in the bath, you smell funny,” He chuckled, ushering Bokuto off his lab and toward the bathroom.

“You coming in with me?”

“Yeah, I need to warm up.”

The comment caused Bokuto to freeze mid-step and whirl around. His warm arms wrapped around Kuroo’s frame and hugged him in close as his soft lips began peppering Kuroo’s face.

“I’ll warm you up good.”

Kuroo laughed and swatted his butt. “Bath first, Beefcake,” He managed to say in between kisses and finally had to slide his fingers between his face and Bokuto’s. The werewolf whined but soon perked up when they entered the bathroom and Kuroo began stripping off his clothes.

Even in the confined space of the bathroom, Kuroo felt Daichi’s absence. There was a lack of energy from both of them without their human companion present, and instead of messing around with towel whippings and eager fingers tickling each other, they quickly undressed and settled into the warm, fragrant water.

Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back against Bokuto’s ample chest. He smiled as he listened to the rumbling voice vibrating through his hot skin, retelling what had happened at work that evening. The hardest period of Daichi’s relocation was in the beginning when Bokuto was still working the day shift and had no one to walk him home and Kuroo was still in bed when he walked in the apartment. The daycare, unfortunately, wasn’t open during the night, so the MSA hired him temporarily as a bodyguard in conjunction with the human agents.

Even as Kuroo smiled and listened to Bokuto’s stories, his mind inevitably wandered down the lonely path that always ended with Daichi. He absentmindedly traced the veins in Bokuto’s arms as they wrapped around him, instinctively knowing that Kuroo’s mood had dropped. Kuroo glanced down at their legs stretched out in the soapy water, their knees popping above the surface and detested how much room they had without a third body stuffed in there with them.

They both flinched when Kuroo’s phone went off, vibrating against the tile floor just within arms reach.

“It’s Daichi!” Bokuto cheered as he leaned out of the tub to reach for it. Kuroo leaned forward to give him room, not sharing the elation that Bokuto was feeling as he pressed his lips tight. Bokuto’s thumb hovered over the accept button for a moment and locked Kuroo with a hard gaze. “Promise me you won’t fight this time?”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Just try, Tetsu. We hardly get to see him and talk to him, and he’s alone there. He needs our love.”

“Fine, just answer it before it goes to voicemail.”

Bokuto perked up and accepted the call, bouncing in the tub as he held the phone up to his ear.

“Daichi!”

Kuroo couldn’t resist smiling as he heard Daichi’s deep laugh over the phone. Even without it on speaker phone, he would easily be able to hear anything he said.

“Hey, Kou. What are you doing?”

“We’re in the bathtub! I wish you were in it with us.”

“Oh man, me too. It’s no fun bathing by myself. Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, work was alright, but a little boring. I miss working with the kids.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well, in a way, it is. Is Tetsu there with you?”

“Yeah, you want to talk to him?”

“Actually, I’d like to talk to you both. Want to put me on speakerphone?”

“Sure!” He said without asking Kuroo. He pulled the phone back, pressed the speaker button and rested the phone on the side of the tub beside them. “Can you hear me?!”

“Yeah, I think I could have heard you even if we weren’t on the phone,” Daichi chuckled. “Tetsu, are you there?”

“I’m here,” He answered, clearing his throat when his voice came out raspy. He heard Daichi take a breath to say something, but it was several more moments before he was successful.

“I miss you guys… so much, it’s killing me.”

_Then when are you coming home? Why won’t you give us a straight answer? Why won’t you be honest with us?_

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head to his knees, wrapping his arms around them.

“We miss you too,” He spoke to the darkness, remembering his promise to Bokuto to try not to argue this time.

“Listen, I know it’s late notice, but do you think you both could take some time off this weekend and come visit me here?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto answered first, his excitement stirring the water up around them. “I already have the whole weekend off, so we could leave Friday night as soon as the sun goes down.”

“Great, what about you, Kuroo?”

“I think I can spare some time, but why aren’t you coming here?”

“I always go there, you haven’t visited me here once.”

“Well, isn’t that normal, considering this is your home?” It came out harsher than he expected it to, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt a sharp pinch in his side, and he opened his eyes to glare at Bokuto, who was giving him an even more impressive glare. It was Daichi’s silence on the other line that melted his anger, and he sighed as he leaned against the side of the tub and hovered over the phone.

“I’m sorry, Daichi. I’m just frustrated.”

“I know you are. Please Tetsu, just this once, come here. We have a lot to talk about, and more than anything I want you both to see what I’ve done here. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah, we’ll come, but you better make it worth our effort,” Kuroo added, his tone deepening suggestively as a smirk curled on his lips. Bokuto sighed with relief as Daichi chuckled through the phone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that most of the weekend is reserved for our private time. Remember that you two have been together this whole time, I’m so lonely and neglected,” He sighed mournfully. Kuroo snorted, but Bokuto shuffled forward in the water and snatched the phone up as if it was Daichi himself.

“Daichi! I’m going to love you so hard when I see you! I’m going to hug you and kiss you and run my tongue over those places that you really like me to, and then—”

“Kou! Please,” Daichi laughed, interrupting the stream of desperate promises. “I have to go to work soon and I don’t need any visual evidence of how frustrated I am.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, but I’ll hold you to all of that when you come. Just text me what time you should get into the station and I’ll be there waiting for you.”

“Okay, we will! Love you!”

“I love you, too. Tetsu?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Kuroo sighed as he leaned back against Bokuto, his eyes growing hot with threatening tears. “I love you, Dai… so much.”

“I’ll see you both soon, just a couple days.”

Bokuto reached for the phone as the line went dead, setting it back on the floor and shoving it away from the tub. Once it was a safe distance away, Bokuto slipped his arms back around Kuroo’s waist and buried his head into his neck.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I just get scared every time we talk, like it’s one more opportunity for him to tell us he’s leaving.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“I know, but I can’t help it.”

“He told us he loves us and that he misses us, and I believe him. No matter how far away he is, nothing will change that. You’ll feel better when we see him this weekend.”

“I hope you’re right. I’m so tired,” He said, his voice breaking slightly. Both of them knew his fatigue had nothing to do with lack of sleep or overexerting himself while awake.

With the bathwater losing its heat, Bokuto ushered Kuroo out of the tub and rubbed him dry like he was a helpless child. He could still take care of himself but being spoiled by the lovable werewolf was always a treat, and one he sorely needed at that moment. Once they were dry, they slipped into bed without dressing and threaded their limbs together. Kuroo was barely taller than Bokuto, but he shuffled lower, so he could bury his face in his chest and soak up the heat from his radiating body. Bokuto hummed as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s back and shuffled his legs between Kuroo’s until they had formed a pretzel with their bodies.

They said nothing else during their remaining minutes of consciousness, there was really nothing left to say. There was no use saying again how much they missed Daichi or wondering when or if he was coming home. All they could do was breathe in the other’s scent and relish in their warmth, fading into slumber with the knowledge that they weren’t alone.

 

Friday night on the train to Sendai, Bokuto could not remain still. He earned strange looks from further down when he vibrated the whole row of seats with his excitement. Kuroo snatched his hand and threaded their fingers together, giving him a tug to grab his attention.

“Kou, if you keep moving like this, you’re going to break the train and we’ll have to walk the rest of the way to Daichi.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t wait, are you sure the train can’t go faster?”

“I’m sure,” Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto watched him a moment as the smile faded from his face and he leaned his head back against the window. Bokuto rubbed his chest with his free hand, trying to work out the tightness that always occurred when he witnessed Kuroo’s sorrow. No amount of smothering the vampire with love could ease it; that he learned from experience. He couldn’t completely blame himself, not when he felt the same way. There was a piece of them missing, and they couldn’t heal until they were all together once again.

With the reminder that they would be together in just a couple hours, Bokuto started to squirm again in his seat and slipped his hand out of Kuroo’s to fish his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing now?”

“Texting Akaashi!”

“It’s late, isn’t it? You’ll probably end up pissing him off, either him or Suzumeda-chan.”

“Nah, he told me I could when I told him we were going to visit Daichi. He knew I’d be going crazy and he said I’ll be easier for you to handle if I was doing something with my hands.”

“Hmm, I could think of something I’d rather you do with your hands. Too bad we’re not in private.”

Bokuto paused his frantic typing on his phone to smirk back at Kuroo. “Just a couple more hours and not only will we be in private, but we’ll have Daichi, too.”

Again, the smile slipped away from Kuroo’s lips, his eyebrows knitting together. Bokuto sighed and leaned over until his forehead bumped against Kuroo’s.

“It’s going to be fine, I promise. He wouldn’t invite us all the way to Sendai to break up with us.”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Get out of your head, Tetsu. I know you’ll live forever, and you’re scared of being alone, but we’re here now, Daichi and me. Don’t waste your time being sad and worried when we’re right in front of you.”

Bokuto closed his eyes and listened to Kuroo release a long shuddering breath. A moment later, cool lips pressed against his warm ones.

“Thanks, Kou. Sometimes I think you’re the smartest one out of all of us.”

“Ha, that’s not true. I may be the wisest though,” Bokuto chuckled, leaning back so Kuroo could see the smug grin on his face. His self-promotion had the intended effect as a real smile spread on Kuroo’s lips and he laughed softly. The warm expression didn’t fade even as Kuroo tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling of the train, lost in thought. Bokuto sighed with relief and went back to his phone, updating Akaashi on where they were and how they were feeling.

When the train neared Sendai Station, Bokuto could no longer be contained in a seat. Kuroo’s head swiveled back and forth as he watched his boyfriend pace up and down the car, sending an apologetic smile to the other people scattered throughout it who were eyeing the werewolf warily. Finally, the train pulled to a stop and Bokuto poised himself in front of the doors like a predator about to pounce on his prey. The hydraulics hissed as the doors split apart and Bokuto burst through them in a blur.

The station was considerably empty at that time of night, allowing him to sort through the scattered scents quickly and locate one particular one. Once he caught it lingering in the air, he chased after it, the world and its colors blurring as he ran at top speed toward his quarry. His heart slammed against his chest, every instinct screaming to go faster until he saw a figure ahead, leaning against the railing in the entrance to the station.

Daichi’s face turned his direction instinctively, brown eyes widening and a laugh bursting from his lips as Bokuto slammed into him. He drank in the familiar scent as he buried his nose into the space between Daichi’s neck and his jacket collar. His fingers slipped under the hem of Daichi’s shirt and slid across his warm back and it took every ounce of self-control not to tear his boyfriend’s clothes off in public.

He sighed as Daichi hugged him back just as tight, his fingers running through Bokuto’s black and silver spikes and searching out his wolf ears to rub. His control was better than it used to be, but he allowed his fuzzy ears to emerge just to feel Daichi’s fingers kneading into them.

“Fuck, I just want to eat you up,” Bokuto growled and Daichi’s answering laugh just churned the heat in his stomach even more.

“I will gladly let you do so once we get out of here. Shit, I missed you so much. There’s nothing better than your hugs, or Tetsu’s kisses. Speaking of which,” Daichi said, gripping his shoulders and pulling him back. Daichi’s gaze drifted past Bokuto’s shoulder to a tall, lithe figure hiding in the shadows behind them. Kuroo nervously adjusted his bag on his shoulder once Daichi’s eyes were on him. Bokuto stepped away to allow the other two to have their moment and hoped Kuroo could manage to release his apprehensions. He could feel Kuroo’s emotions battling each other, despite the cool look on his face. He knew Kuroo was still terrified, but his desire to hold his boyfriend was winning him over.

Daichi’s face was serious as he walked toward Kuroo, his jaw clenched as he held his own emotions at bay. He approached Kuroo until he stood a couple feet away from him, just within arm's length. Slowly, he lifted his hand and reached it out, suspending it in the air in front of Kuroo’s face.

“Tetsu,” He whispered, his eyes pleading as he waited for Kuroo’s reaction. The vampire’s breath shuddered as he stepped forward, leaning his face into Daichi’s hand as he pressed his own hand against the back of it. He closed his eyes and moved even closer, keeping Daichi’s hand on his cheek as he dipped his head down to touch his forehead against Daichi’s.

Unlike the passionate reunion Daichi had with Bokuto, his moment with Kuroo was cautious, like luring a frightened kitten from a woodpile. He spoke in soothing whispers with his eyes closed, shutting out the world except for him and Kuroo. His other hand stretched out until his fingers bumped into Kuroo’s and Bokuto watched with bated breath as Kuroo’s fingers twitched at the touch. Bokuto exhaled harshly as their fingers finally threaded together and Kuroo leaned forward, slotting their lips together.

Daichi’s smiled into the kiss, lifting himself on his toes to press deeper into it. His hand slipped higher from Kuroo’s cheek and into his hair. Kuroo’s bag slipped off his shoulder and fell to the ground in a heap as he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist. His fingers gripped into the folds of Daichi’s jacket and Bokuto spotted a glint of light reflecting on his cheek as a tear escaped his eye.

Bokuto felt dizzy with relief as he watched his boyfriends let go of their apprehension, but soon he grew antsy and cold in the night air. Unable to stand it any longer, he rushed forward and pressed himself against Daichi’s back, wrapping his arms around them both. His grin spread wider as he nuzzled into Daichi’s hair, hearing them release their kiss with amused laughter.

“I think we better get going, before someone calls security on us,” Daichi said, leaning his head back for a moment to press into Bokuto’s chest. When Kuroo opened his eyes, they were filled with a burning intensity that would have crumbled a lesser man to his will. Instead, Bokuto felt Daichi shudder in his arms and he had to admit it the look stirred him up as well. Kuroo cupped Daichi’s face as he gazed down at him, his fingers stroking his flushed cheeks.

“How close is it to your apartment?” He finally asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“Um, about that… I’m not taking you to my apartment.”

“You’re not?”

“No, it’s tiny and pathetic anyways. We’re staying someplace more special than that. Come on,” Daichi said as he wiggled his way out of their hold, beckoning them to follow. Bokuto had no idea what he was up to, but he picked up on Daichi’s excitement and felt it thrumming through his veins. Kuroo was still quiet, but his expression held more curiosity than the debilitating fear he had been holding onto.

For that reason, Bokuto let Kuroo sit up front with Daichi as he dove into the backseat, situating himself in the middle so he could lean into the space between the two front seats.

“Are you guys hungry at all? I can pick something up on our way out there, it’s a bit of a drive.”

“No, I made Kou eat before we left and I… Well, I can wait,” Kuroo explained as he settled into the front seat, casting a smirk in Daichi’s direction. Neither of them missed the flush that spread across the human’s cheeks, and Daichi cleared his throat as he focused on starting the car.

“Good, let’s get going then.”

“Whose car is this anyway?” Kuroo asked, glancing around the interior.

“It’s mine, I just got it.”

“You bought a car without telling us?”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s kind of a long story.”

“Do we have time for it on the drive? I’d like to hear it.”

Kuroo glanced back at Daichi when he didn’t answer right away, and even Bokuto leaned forward to see what his face looked like. His lips were pressed tight, and he continued staring straight out the windshield with his forehead creased with tension.

“We have time for it but telling you might spoil my surprise.”

“What surprise?” Kuroo asked, shifting in his seat to face Daichi more head-on.

“If he tells us that, it wouldn’t be a surprise!”

“Exactly,” Daichi chuckled but stopped at the suspicious glare Kuroo was giving him. “Tetsu, why can’t you trust me?”

“Listen, surprises are nice, but I’ve hated how secretive you’ve been. I thought we were in this for the long haul, but it just feels like you’re pulling away.”

Daichi sighed and focused on his driving. After a moment, he held his hand out in the middle, offering for Kuroo to take it. Kuroo stared at it a full minute before he caved and slid his hand into Daichi’s.

“I know I haven’t shared a lot with you both lately, but it’s been complicated. I had a lot of things I needed to figure out.”

“We couldn’t figure it out together? Since when do you make so many decisions without us?”

“I haven’t made many decisions without you, I’ve been sorting things out, so we _can_ make decisions together. Does that make sense?”

“Not really.”

“Well, it will when we get there.”

Kuroo squinted and peered out the window as Bokuto did the same. They had already driven out of town, but instead of entering a different town they were heading further into the countryside without much civilization around.

“Where are you taking us?”

“You’ll find out. Why can’t you be patient? Don’t you trust me?” Daichi asked, his tone obviously meaning to be light, but his voice cracked near the end. Kuroo heard it as well and peeled his eyes from the window to study Daichi.

“Of course, I do. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Hey Koutarou, did I, at any time, even hint that you both would lose me?”

“Nope, that’s what I keep telling him. See, vampires are strange, paranoid creatures who tend to be a little crazy about their mates.”

“I don’t wanna hear that from you!” Kuroo grumbled over his shoulder, giving Bokuto the stink eye though his lips were curling into a smile. “I woke up the other day and you were licking the back of my neck!”

“Why is that weird?”

“It’s weird!”

“Alright, back to the subject,” Daichi laughed, relieved for the break in tension. “I am sorry that I haven’t been very communicative lately, but I promise you that all of it was so we can all stay together. _And_ I can tell you guys everything I’ve been working on tonight, once we get there.”

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Bokuto cheered, gripping his hands into the seats and bouncing up and down. “I have no idea where we’re going, or what any of this is about, but I know it’s going to be awesome.”

“I hope you both enjoy it. Well, I’m not worried about you, Kou, I _know_ you’re going to love what I have for you.”

“Really?! Can you give me a hint?”

“Nope!”

“Agghh! Too cruel!”

“So, you’re not sure I’ll like it?” Kuroo asked, his voice not as harsh before as he chuckled softly at Bokuto’s excitement.

“It’s not that I’m not sure if you’ll like it, it’s more like I’m hoping with all my heart that you will and I’m terrified that you won’t. I’m worried that you’ll prejudge everything I’ve worked hard on because it’s kept me being secretive this whole time.”

“Snap, he’s totally right,” Bokuto snickered from the back seat.

“Shut up, I won’t do that!”

“Promise?” Daichi asked, glancing beside him. Kuroo took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing Daichi’s hand that was still encased in his own.

“Yeah, I promise.”

Bokuto was relieved when they finally started talking about mundane things, mainly Daichi explaining how the new branch of the MSA was working out. Already it’s been having a profound effect on the area, and more packs, covens, and families of various races have been coming forward to work through the program. One change Daichi had made to the already established system was that he wasn’t only hiring humans to work under him at the office. Among the humans working there were at least one werewolf, two vampires, and a half-giant. The change was met with some censure from traditionalists, but for the most part, it’s only helped Daichi promote positive feelings between humans and the other races.

The more Daichi talked about everything he’d been doing, Bokuto could feel his enthusiasm growing. He couldn’t see Daichi’s face from where he was, but he could tell his eyes were probably dancing as he talked about some other changes he was making. Bokuto leaned to the side to gauge Kuroo’s reaction. He knew that Kuroo was worried that Daichi wouldn’t want to step down as the director since everything was going so well, and he could see the tension in his jaw as he listened to Daichi talk. He didn’t say anything, however, and continued stroking his thumb over Daichi’s hand.

Eventually, Daichi’s voice tapered off, and he started to shift in his seat.

“Are you alright, Dai?” Bokuto asked, poking his head between the seats.

“Yeah, we’re getting close. Um, have I told you both anything about my family?”

“I know a little, like your parents and stuff,” Bokuto said.

“You don’t really have to tell me much, I’ve known more of your family members than you do.”

“Cheater,” Daichi muttered, nudging his elbow over to bump Kuroo’s. “Do you remember anything about my Uncle Tatsuya?”

“Ugh, yeah… what a dick.”

“I don’t know, who is he?”

“He’s probably the most traditional hunter left in my family. He was old and cantankerous, still living under the belief that anything that wasn’t human was an abomination and should be eradicated from the Earth.”

“Ouch, take it we’re not going to visit him?”

“Nope, he died a few months ago.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said, glancing warily at Daichi’s expression. “I’m sorry?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I obviously never liked him, but as outspoken as I can be, around him I always just held my tongue. And it paid off when he left me pretty much everything in his will.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope, and surprisingly most of the family is okay with it. So, working through his possessions and everything has taken a lot of my time, but now everything’s settled, and I can’t wait for you both to see what I’ve done with it.”

“See what you’ve done with _what_?” Kuroo asked, but Daichi answered only with a smirk as he pulled the car to a stop and put it in park. Kuroo and Bokuto leaned forward to peer out the window, but all they could see was a massive wall illuminated by the car’s headlights.

“Come on, have a look,” Daichi said, opening the door and slipping out. Kuroo exchanged a wary look with Bokuto, and with a shrug, they both followed suit.

Bokuto turned in a circle as soon as he was out, but there was nothing around but the one road that led them there, a field surrounding them with a forest beyond, and the wall in front of them that seemed to stretch all the way to the forest on both ends. Bokuto had to crane his neck to view the very top of it, higher than any creature could possibly jump over it. He followed Kuroo and Daichi until they were standing right in front of it, the vampire gazing it with as much confusion as Bokuto was. Daichi, on the other hand, was watching Kuroo in particular as he chewed on his thumbnail.

“Okay, Daichi, I give. Where are we?” Kuroo finally said.

“You don’t recognize it at all? I know Kou won’t since he’s only ever lived in the Tokyo area.”

Kuroo hummed and looked back at it, narrowing his eyes as if that could convince the wall to reveal its secrets. Bokuto watched him too, dying to know what the place had to do with Kuroo.

The vampire’s eyebrows shot up suddenly and he rushed forward, his head swiveling back and forth as he looked at it. When he reached the wall, he stretched out his hand and pressed his palm against it with a far-off gleam in his eye.

“Daichi, is this the Sawamura Compound?”

“Yeah, this is it.”

“What’s the Sawamura Compound?”

“This place,” Kuroo whispered, shaking his head as he stepped back, “This is probably one of the most impenetrable places in Japan. Most people don’t even know it exists, and it’s stood for at least several hundred years. If there was ever a time of war, the Sawamuras would bunker down in here if they needed to escape, bringing with them other hunting families. No vampire could ever get in, no matter how hard they tried. I should know, I once tried myself.”

“What? You were trying to kill Daichi’s family?” Bokuto gasped, instinctively walking between the vampire and human.

“Relax, Kou, it wasn’t the Sawamuras I was trying to get to, and this was a hundred years ago. No, longer than that. They were keeping some people safe who didn’t deserve it. People who tried to murder my family. They were able to kill some…” Kuroo’s voice drifted off, frowning as he tore his gaze from the wall and directed it to Daichi. “Why are we here?”

“I didn’t bring you here so you could relive bad memories,” Daichi explained, his eyes full of compassion as he walked toward Kuroo. He reached out to grip the edge of Kuroo’s jacket to pull him in with a hopeful smile spreading on his lips. “I brought you here so we can make some good ones.”

Kuroo blinked, his lips parting in surprise. “You promised me that once before… do you remember?”

“When I was a kid? Yeah, of course, I do. You were the first vampire I really talked to and I thought you were really cool.”

Kuroo beamed down at him, lifting his hand to cup Daichi’s cheek tenderly. “Okay, so how are we going to make some good memories in a field outside of an impenetrable compound?”

Daichi smirked as he fished something out of his pocket. He coughed into his arm as he held up a slender black box and pressed a button with his thumb. Immediately the wall began to split, the gears screaming from the strain and weight. Kuroo gasped, his eyes widening at the sight opening before him.

“Daichi?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re taking us, a vampire and a werewolf, into an ancient human compound that’s existed for hundreds of years to specifically keep our kind out?”

“Uh... yup.”

“Fuck me.”

“Well, I’d like to, but I’d rather not do it out here,” Daichi laughed. Kuroo and Bokuto turned toward him and all the nervousness he had seemed to be replaced with a smug grin. Kuroo huffed out a laugh of his own, shaking his head in disbelief.

“We’re actually staying here… your crazy uncle is going to roll over in his grave and escape as a poltergeist to haunt us.”

“Possibly, but legally there’s nothing he can do about it since he’s dead.”

Kuroo tipped his head back and cackled, the sound echoing off the wall and traveling out across the field. The sound filled Bokuto’s chest with joy, it had been so long since he’d heard his uninhibited laughter. Kuroo shared an excited glance with Bokuto before he wrapped his arms around Daichi and spun him around.

“You are such a little shit and I love you!” He shouted at the top of his lungs as Daichi held on for dear life.

“I love you, too. Now come on, there’s still lots to see!”

Daichi slipped out of Kuroo’s arms and jogged back to the car, beckoning them to follow. Bokuto was still a little confused about how the moment was so poignant, but he could sense the how important it was to Kuroo. He followed the other two into the car, overcome with an anxious curiosity. Since Daichi was excited to show them the inside, he had a feeling that all traces of his uncle’s hatred had been eradicated, and that thought eased any nervousness he still felt about it.

Once everyone was inside the car, Daichi pulled forward into the compound, pressing the button on the little black box once again to shut the wall behind them. Kuroo had his face glued to the window, trying to see everything he could but sighed with disappointment.

“It’s more boring than I thought it would be.”

“Is it? Well, I figured this part would appeal to Kou more anyway.”

“Me? Why?”

“Roll your window down, stick your head out.”

Bokuto shuffled to the side of the car and did as he was instructed. As he stuck his head out, he gasped at the sloping hills surrounding them and the spread of glittering stars above. Just seeing the crescent moon in the sky made him want to release a howl to the sky announcing his presence.

“It’s beautiful! There’s so much space!”

“Exactly, there’s a ton of land here for you to run at full speed. Behind the house is a little pond too with some trees surrounding it. Not much wildlife gets in here, I’m afraid, but there are always birds.”

“Nice! Can I chase them?”

“Of course. When I stop this car, I fully expect you to run all over this place to explore it. I’ve got a few more surprises for you I want you to find.”

“Yeah?! Can I get out now?”

“Easy, we’re almost there,” Daichi laughed, nodding at the front windshield. “This is the house.”

Kuroo and Bokuto gasped as they leaned forward. The driveway veered in front of a massive house of traditional style, already lit up on the inside.

“This is a house? It looks more like an inn!”

“Well, it was initially made to hold a lot of families at once for a long time. Come on, let’s check it out.”

“Your family seriously had no problem with you inheriting this?” Kuroo asked as he gaped at the house, nearly tripping out of the car.

“Yeah, well it’s a lot of upkeep and it took a lot of money and time to remodel the place. Why do you think I’ve been keeping it a secret from you this whole time? I didn’t want you to see it as my uncle kept it, and besides hating other races, he had a terrible sense of style.”

While Kuroo and Daichi stepped toward the house, Bokuto stayed put as he stared out into the darkness. He flicked his tongue over his lips and breathed in the fresh air. He tasted a sense of freedom and adventure on the breeze and his muscles were twitching to chase after them.

“Koutarou?” Daichi called, startling him from his reverie. He blinked and turned around, ready to follow them inside but stopped when Daichi held up a hand with a warm smile. “Go ahead, I know you’re dying to. Just don’t take too long, or we’ll start without you.”

“Can I change into my other form?”

“Yup, no one’s here but us. It’s completely safe.”

“Whoo hooooooo!” Bokuto shouted, ripping his shirt off as he took off around the house. He could barely hear Daichi and Kuroo’s laughter as he ran up the hill, desperate to get a good look at the land. As soon as he reached it, he paused, gazing at the view before him. The moon was thin and didn’t give off much light, but he hardly needed it with his sense of night vision. He felt like Daichi had bestowed a great treasure to him, something no one else would understand. He was almost overwhelmed, wondering which direction to run first.

His head swiveled when he heard splashing further out and geese honking. Slowly his lips curled in a smirk as his eyes began to shine in the darkness. With a great leap forward, Bokuto shifted into his wolf form, his claws digging into the fresh earth that had remained untouched for centuries, and it was all his for the taking.

 

Daichi smiled as he watched Bokuto disappear in the darkness, a howl of excitement lingering in the air even after he was long gone. He laughed softly and shook his head, wishing he could be there with him when he discovered everything he had prepared ahead of time. Perhaps one day he’d be fast enough to keep up.

He turned toward Kuroo, who was gazing up at the house in wonder. Daichi bit his lip, wishing he could see inside Kuroo’s head to get a better sense of what he was feeling. So much hinged on his reaction to the whole thing, but even more than that, he didn’t want to bring Kuroo any more pain.

Quietly he walked to Kuroo’s side and pressed his palm into his back. He sighed as Kuroo leaned into the touch and edged even closer beside him.

“I still can’t believe I’m here. You realize it’s borderline blasphemous that you brought us here.”

“Yeah, just consider it a big middle finger to anyone who thought our races couldn’t get along.”

Kuroo snickered and leaned over to plant a kiss against Daichi’s head. “I’m sorry I’ve been so harsh with you lately. It was just hard not knowing what you were up to.”

“I know, and I’m sorry I ever had to keep anything from you. Come on, there’s still a lot I want to show you.”

“You don’t want to wait for Kou?”

“Nah, he’s exploring his gift, I want to give you yours.”

“My gift?”

Daichi felt a surge of nerves bubble up and bit his lip. “It’s better if I show you,” He said simply, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and pulling him into the house. Daichi had redecorated it to reflect a more traditional style, but with his own modern twist. The entire bottom level was open and spacious, the kitchen located just off the two-story living room. Kuroo nodded appreciatively as he craned his head around to take it all in and Daichi was relieved to see he wasn’t put off by anything.

“Is this where you’ve been living?”

“I haven’t stayed here much, it’s really creepy if no one’s here with me. That’s another reason I was so excited to have you both here, so we could try it out.”

“Are you rich now or something?”

“Uh, not exactly. Any money I was given went straight into the house, remodeling it and preparing it for you both.”

“Daichi, the way you keep saying it, it sounds like you expect us to live here.”

His stomach gripped at the comment, knowing there was little he could say to get out of it. He felt Kuroo’s gaze lock on him at his silence and he knew it was time to come clean. With a deep breath, he lifted his chin to confidently meet Kuroo’s eye and began pulling him toward a hallway to the side of the living room.

“This is the main thing I wanted to show you.”

Kuroo frowned but didn’t say anything, following Daichi to the first door they came to. Daichi licked his lips and slid the door open, flipping on the lights as soon as they entered. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he entered, his eyes scouring over the room and the empty shelves lining the walls except for the one opposite them.

“What is this place? An office?” He finally asked, his gaze finally landing on a simple desk against the plain wall.

“Exactly. I thought it would be perfect for you for when you work. I put the shelves up for your books, so they’re not stacked in the spare room, and the desk is ready for your computer.”

Daichi released Kuroo’s hand and rubbed the sweat against his jeans. He continued pointing out different aspects of the room, how he set it up specifically with Kuroo in mind. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he hoped Kuroo could see past it and start to feel at home in the room. Scratching his forehead, he finally gained the courage to look back at Kuroo. The vampire was quiet, looking over every aspect of the room with an unreadable face.

“You made me an office… It’s nice, it’s perfect really. So, this is it, huh? The moment you ask if I want to move out here with you because you’re not leaving.”

“No.” Kuroo jerked his head toward him in surprise and opened his mouth to question him, but Daichi stopped him by holding up a hand. “This isn’t the moment for that, is what I mean. I haven’t even shown you your gift yet.”

“This isn’t my gift?”

Daichi snickered and grabbed his hand to lead him toward the desk. “Tetsu, who would want an office as a gift? This was just to make it easy for you to slip back into your work. This… is your gift.”

He reached the desk and picked up the tablet that was sitting on it, pulling up an app that controlled different aspects of the room. With a quick glance at Kuroo to make sure he was paying attention, he selected _Wall Panel_ and immediately the entire wall began to slide open. It was whisper quiet, running along a smooth track unlike the wall surrounding the compound. Kuroo watched the wall to the office open up entirely to the outside, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Everything beyond the opening of the room was dark, but they could hear the wind sweeping through the trees and the soft chirping of crickets. He turned to ask for an explanation, but Daichi just grinned back at him and nodded back out to the dark.

“Just watch.”

Daichi’s finger went back to the tablet and selected _Lights_. It opened up another screen with a dial on it, and placing his finger on the marker, Daichi pulled it to the right slowly lifted his gaze to watch the scene. Kuroo sucked in a breath as light flooded the outside, revealing a garden so breathtaking it could have been on a postcard. Daichi didn’t stop his finger until the entire area was so bright it looked like day.

Kuroo stood transfixed for several minutes, unable to speak a word. Daichi waited anxiously, dying to hear what he thought of it. Gradually Kuroo began to move, first blinking and craning his head to see everything that he could, and then finally taking a step forward out of the room.

Right in front of the wall opening was a young maple, its leaves a gorgeous crimson and its branches curved delicately in the air. Running past it was a quiet creek, snaking through the garden with colorful shadows slipping through the cool water.

“Koi fish?” Kuroo asked, leaning over the water trickling past.

“Yeah, this actually goes all the way around the house and into the pond further out.”

Kuroo smiled as he watched the fish wiggle together in a cluster and straightened up to move on. Daichi licked his lips as he followed behind him, desperate to say something but refused to interrupt Kuroo’s moment. His eyes seemed to be sparkling, but that could have been the reflection of the lights. He turned in a circle, taking in every flower and bush that surrounded them. At last, he stopped near a small clearing lined with smooth boulders with vibrant green moss lining the ground.

“You did this for me?”

“Yes.”

“This garden, the lights… it’s mine?”

“I don’t know what your old garden looked like, the one you said you had. I brought in a professional to create it, and I told him to make it as colorful as he could. And I remember you complaining that you could never actually see the colors unless it was a picture, so I put in these lights. I can turn them down if it’s too much,” Daichi said, gazing around him until he heard a huffed laugh and turned back to Kuroo. His smile was growing wide on his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

“You sneaky son of a bitch, Sawamura Daichi. There is no way in hell that I could leave this place. It’s like nothing I could have ever dreamed.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Daichi sighed, a massive weight lifting from his shoulders. “I was prepared for the worst. I wanted this to be a place that you and Kou would feel comfortable in, a place you guys would want to settle down for good. You were right, the MSA wants me to stay here and run this branch permanently. I desperately wanted to stay and do it, but I informed them that I would only stay under two conditions.”

“Which were?”

“Obviously I would only do it if you both decided to stay with me.”

“So, you’re saying that if I asked you to come back to Tokyo with us, you would?”

“In a heartbeat,” Daichi said without a hint of hesitation. Kuroo stared back at him as if searching for any hint that he may be holding something back. Daichi was frustrated with himself, allowing things to get so bad that Kuroo had lost faith in him, but he hoped at least everything he had decided would eventually make up for it. “Although, it would be a shame to waste this really cool place, right?”

Kuroo’s eyes glittered with mischief, obviously about to say something sly when they heard Bokuto cheering somewhere in the distance and a crash following after it.

“What the hell is he doing out there?”

“He probably found his obstacle course.”

“Ob— you built him an obstacle course.”

“Well, I had one built for him, one strong enough to handle an entire wolf pack if he wanted to invite all of Fukurodani. It’s really cool though, I think you’ll enjoy it too. Oh, I mean if you wanted to stay here that is. The office is perfect for your work, and we have some archival libraries nearby that would be great for your research. As for Kou, Misaki-chan is dying for some help in our daycare.”

“Who’s Misaki-chan?”

“She’s one of the werewolves from the Johzenji pack. As soon as she made it through her year-long education in Tokyo, she came back home. It’s been ideal for me, she’s been great at helping us start everything up.”

“Yeah, so Kou is obviously going to be okay with staying, and I have to admit working at that desk looking out at the garden is looking pretty sexy. You’ve fulfilled your first condition, but what was the second condition?”

Daichi took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as he took a step closer to Kuroo. _No backing out now..._

“That they would be okay with me holding onto the position… If I wasn’t human anymore.”

The garden suddenly seemed silent, as if even the crickets and the wind was waiting like Daichi to hear Kuroo’s response. The vampire’s breath shuddered when he fully realized what Daichi was saying. In one step he was right in front of Daichi, his hands grasping his arms to pull him close.

“Daichi… do you mean it? You’re going to let me turn you?”

“Yes. I’ve thought about it ever since you asked me. At first, I thought for sure I’d eventually tell you no, but the more I thought about the consequences and what that would do to you, I couldn’t imagine saying anything but yes. These past six months have been hard enough without you and Kou, to picture what life would be like for you both if I died. My decision was made before I even knew it.

Once I was certain, I needed to explain it to my family and convince them to accept it. It wasn’t easy, considering our ancestors have served to protect humankind from vampires for centuries. But my parents have been aware of our relationship for a long time, and while they were always uneasy about it they somehow knew it would eventually come to this. That I would make the decision to stay with you forever.”

“You’re staying with me… forever?” Kuroo whispered, slipping his hands up from Daichi’s arms to cup his face. Daichi nodded and Kuroo’s face split into the most radiant smile he had ever seen. His old textbooks spoke of vampire’s hypnotizing appearance and seductive abilities, but they never spoke on the purity of their beauty when they were overjoyed, and with it shining directly in Daichi’s face he was worried his heart was going to burst.

Kuroo saved him from his fate as rushed in, kissing Daichi so deeply it made his toes curl. To keep his balance, Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulled them closer together. They tipped their heads to get a better angle, and Kuroo whimpered between their lips before they were joined once again. His hands dug into Daichi’s back, gathering his jacket up in his fingers. It was as desperate as it was tender, and the pace of it made Daichi realize that Kuroo was probably not going to stop until they were making love right there in the garden. That didn’t bother him, however. He was ready to start stripping his clothes with how hot his body had become.

They were so consumed with each other that they didn’t register another person approaching, even when the person stumbled through some bushes and giggled at the sight of them kissing. It wasn’t until Daichi felt a warm body press against his back and nuzzling his neck that he realized they weren’t alone. He laughed softly between their lips and pulled back enough to turn his head to kiss Bokuto’s temple.

“Kou, are you completely naked?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah, he is,” Kuroo validated as he leaned around Daichi. “And completely covered in mud. Shit, how do you look so good like that?”

Daichi wiggled between his boyfriends so he could turn around and get a good look for himself. Bokuto stepped back to give him a better view with a proud grin on his face. Daichi let out a slow whistle as his eyes traveled down the length of his body, deliciously rippled under swipes of mud. Bokuto seemed to perk up under all the attention, puffing his chest out with his head swiveling between the both of them. As always, it filled Daichi with the desire to lavish him with more.

“I can’t bring you into the house with all that dirt on you,” He said, trying to subdue the smirk spreading on his lips. “And here I was hoping we could christen the house with a good romp session.”

As he expected, Bokuto wilted and looked down at his body and around the area for something to clean off with. He froze as Daichi set his fingers on his shoulders and gently traced all the way down his torso, pausing to give certain areas an extra graze.

“It’s a good thing, then,” Daichi continued, chuckling deviously as stroked his hands even lower until Bokuto gasped, “That I planted that moss over there. Perfect for garden sex.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, glowing in the light of the garden, and flickered over to the clearing Daichi had pointed out.

“Wow, you thought of everything! How are we ever going to leave this place? It’s amazing!”

“We’re not leaving,” Kuroo said, pressing himself against Daichi’s back. As his fingers gripped onto the back of his thighs, Daichi yelped as he was lifted into the air and squeezed between the naked werewolf and the handsy vampire. “We’re staying right here!”

Bokuto tipped his head back and howled with delight as Kuroo laughed his ugly and endearing laugh. Daichi was so happy, he didn’t even mind when the two _carried_ him into the clearing and set him gently on the moss to strip him down. He was exhausted with relief that everything had worked out as he dreamed. To lose his humanity and become a vampire was still terrifying to him, but he knew he could make it through anything as long as he had his two lovable idiots beside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just assume that with Kuroo's research they're able to make Bokuto immortal too without turning him into a weird hybrid monster, ha ha ha.  
> I really hope you all enjoyed it!! Your support and sweet comments have really kept me going, and I'm sad it has to come to an end. I have do have two spin-off fics featuring [Aone x Terushima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193490/chapters/35237147) (still need to finish it up, but I should have more time now!) and one with [Oisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752256)!  
> Shout out to Huii and her incredible [art](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/177763649907/some-scenes-from-a-bokurodai-series-which-makes-me) she did that made me squeal, so adorable.  
> Also shout out to Pastels for her [depiction of Bokuto's wolf pants](https://twitter.com/pastles_live/status/1035545812732768257)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying for ages to do a Bokurodai, so I hope it turned out okay! Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
